A Thief's Moondance
by xCaraLena
Summary: In which a certain detective returns after four years abroad to find his expected friends, and less wanted parents, but also a thief invading his library space. Everything’s going exactly as planned. He thinks.
1. Red Roses

He stepped outside the confines of the taxi.

It was quite a relaxing drive to be honest, realizing he hadn't seen the ever familiar streets in what felt like so long—four years, to be exact. The cherry blossoms he'd been dying to see, the rushing yet quiet traffic that was so different from the busy streets of New York and London. Even just the smell in its own was much like the Tokyo he remembered.

The ever familiar reporters, however, were less relaxing and more mentally taxing. As the feeling could easily be compared to dealing with a suspect that just wouldn't talk—they had so much to offer, yet absolutely nothing of use. Like tax collectors but for information.

But he was getting off task. Preparing his best camera ready smile (his mom had helped with that in LA), he focused his attention towards his newest obstacle—the only thing separating him from his first edition collection of Holmes.

"Is it true that in your recent years abroad, you've been training with the FBI in America?" a reporter asked him, only one out of many within the strategically placed ambush just outside his house. He'd thought he was safe if the airport being empty was anything to show for, but leave it to the media to find him at his stead in alternative. Shinichi wondered briefly _how_ that information had been made public and sighed. _Thanks mom._

"Yes," he said, letting out a shallow exhale. "Within the past 4 years I've made every effort to become a greater influence in the justice system, that is, developing my skills as a detective and learning multiple other physical tactics with help from the FBI."

He gave a bright smile and saw the cameras instantly go off (this time he really could thank his mom). Sensing the opportunity, he made a bee line for his gate and with a quick turn around from the cameras made it safely with his hand on the latch.

However, not before long he could hear the specific tone that New York and London never seemed to be able to replicate whoop from behind him. Shinichi took his hands away from the lock and, recognizing the car, gave a brief smirk. A certain group of investigators, and detective, quick to come to his rescue as well as welcome.

The car was quick to drive by, windows rolling down, "Aight folks, shows over, if you got anymore questions save it for the next case, cuz we got one hella tired detective in front of us." the thick voice cut through the now open window. There were some things a phone just couldn't replicate either. He grinned.

"Hattori! Just in time for a coffee! You up for some 4 year old espresso?" He yelled over the crowd of frustrated reporters.

The tall, dark-skinned detective jumped out of the backseat of the red car, and the reporters made way for the strong youths' presence. Hattori had surely grown in the past few years–his facial features more chiseled, cheekbones a little higher, giving the appearance of maturity... but if he was still looking at the guy who tried to eat a whole potato raw (Shinichi still doesn't know if there was an actual reason...?), then he would be the judge of that.

Sax hat securely in place over his dark colored hair that ruffled underneath, and eyes still piercing green yet slimmer than before, he gave a sharp look. The only main difference had been the small scar going above his left lip and just nearing his chin, but it surely wasn't noticeable enough to change the way people looked at him. Definitely a story Shinichi couldn't wait to hear about though. (From Kazuha).

The crowd of reporters knew who he was, and goes to show he'd also been making a name for himself all across Japan in Shinichi's place. Although, he didn't encounter nearly as many cases, Shinichi still heard about some fairly interesting ones that he'd never even thought were possible. Hattori had solved them all, but he still remained the great detective of the west. Not allowing any reporter to give him the title of 'east', unless they were comparing who was better, of course.

Their eyes met, and they both grinned at each other as they immediately toppled one another into a hug. Cameras flashed, hoping to maybe transform the story into 'a gathering of great detectives' or something of the sort, but all Shinichi could feel was the reuniting bond between him and Hattori. Each with their own, yet grins seemingly identical, they could almost burst out in laughter. It'd surely been too long.

Finally releasing, Hattori kept his hand on Shinichi's shoulder. "It's good to see you Kudo," he said, meeting the others gaze with only heartfelt feelings to display.

"You as well, Hattori." The eastern detective shifted his eyes towards the car now parked on the side of the road next to them.

Exiting the vehicle he saw a very excited looking Sato, along with a hands-full Inspector Takagi. _Case files_ , Shinichi thought to himself, certainly not unexpected. He did understand how very much the force would be glad to receive his aid once again, and wouldn't be making complaints anytime soon. They walked up towards the gate him and Heiji had just entered, and Shinichi gladly let them in. They were long time friends, so to speak.

As Conan, the pair had always been suspicious of the little boy's intelligence, Takagi more so than anybody on division one. The man never truly judged him for his size, and looking back on the time when they were both stuck in an elevator disarming a bomb, he had no doubt the officer had the right to know his true identity. As for Sato, she also had a willing right (not like Takagi would be able to keep his mouth shut either), and with the fall of the Black Organization, there was no longer any danger in letting them know. If anything, it served to preserve the bond between them and Conan. Not just as colleagues, but as friends.

A few minutes later and they were inside. Hattori had grabbed kudo's luggage, insisting he take it, with Takagi and Sato following suite. The door shut from behind them all, muffling out the still raging reporters, and Shinichi, expecting to see countless cobwebs, walked into a spotless mansion that looked to be kept under great care.

"Everyone chipped in to make sure you wouldn't have a whole day of cleaning ahead of you," Hattori said, warm grin on his face while observing Shinichi's stunned expression.

"What'd they offer you Hattori, free food?" The two both laughed and Hattori could only congratulate the detective on his very accurate deduction. No doubt Ran's cooking had been on the menu.

Shinichi turned towards the two inspectors in front of him. They'd obviously been promoted, but with Megure still not retiring there wasn't much change within division one, aside from a certain relationship escalating.

"So, marriage?" He looked towards the engagement ring on Sato's left-ring finger.

She smiled at Shinichi and gave Takagi an unimpressed look. "Well it was about time. This idiot couldn't possibly drag me on forever now could he," Sato said, letting out a small chuckle.

Takagi turned and frowned. "Sato-san, calling me an idiot in public is mean and doesn't show affection very outwardly in–"

"That's _future_ Mrs. Takagi to you, Wataru," she cut in, smirk firmly in place. Takagi, on the other hand, turned bright red. They still hadn't changed.

"Nevertheless, it's so good to see you both," Shinichi added, only laughing at the pair. "You don't know how nice it feels to see some familiar faces after so long. Thank you."

"Well we figured knowin' yer kaa-chan, yer arrival would be all over the news and we could at least lend a hand ya know," Hattori mentioned, drawing the detective of the east's attention back to himself.

"Well you figured right on that one. Once again, I thank my mother for not being able to keep her thoughts to herself in front of the media," he frowned, "I swear she does it on purpose..." he added, mumbling.

"Anyways Kudo-kun, we especially came to drop off a few cases we've been working on, if you're willing...?"

"Of course, Takagi-keiji."

"Perfect! In any case, we're so glad to have you back. It's never really the same without either you or Conan-kun to greet us at each scene." he grinned.

Sato laughed. "Couldn't have said it better. Come down to the station anytime you like Kudo-kun, but we're sure that'll be relatively soon with your record..." Shinichi's eyebrow started to twitch. "Oh we're just teasing!" She made her way to the door. "Be sure to get a good night's rest Mr. _international detective_ , and we can't wait to be working with you again, or at least he can't. Means no more Megure-keiji putting him on the tuff cases."

"Sato-sannn!" He basically whined as she dragged him back out the door laughing.

The door shut behind them and Hattori was nearly on the ground from laughter. "Hahaha! Conan-kun! Ya were so tiny!"

His eyebrow started to twitch once more.

Hattori would be staying the night, making himself comfortable in the guest room he'd usually stayed in when visiting the Kudo residence. (In short, he had his own room at his house, since the amount of times he visited were endless. How he managed to travel to Beika so many times, well, Shinichi blamed the bottomless funds of the Osakan's travel account).

Shinichi himself was about ready to crash, and Hattori had made comfortable in his library with a book–correction: many books–and would most likely fall asleep reading them. Eventually morning would come and that's when Shinichi needed his rest most, because the girls were surely eager to see him.

God pray for his soul, the Osakan thought to himself.

* * *

In the morning, Shinichi awoke to some freshly brewed coffee, made by none other than one Hattori Heiji. Thinking it'd be absolutely disgusting, considering the expiry date of the stuff in his house, it'd been surprisingly good. He hummed in delight, later learning he'd borrowed some from the professor who, speaking of, was on their first to meet list.

He'd gone over to Agasa's at around noon. He hadn't wanted to get out of bed but the coffee eventually got him, thus he met with the older Agasa (still forever unchanged in physical appearance). He'd been dreading and looking forward to his meeting with Haibara, as he knew it'd be good to see the little angry child comment wittily around him, but he _also_ knew he'd have to be tested as soon as she laid eyes on him. Thankfully they were cleared in under an hour, not without a few 'don't do anything else stupid, Kudo-kun's' from the mad scientist, but eventually leaving enough time to meet up with the girls over at Ran's.

Exchanging goodbyes, he left Agasa's with a couple new gadgets, while him and Heiji made their way over to the Mouri detective agency where he'd meet up with his long-missed childhood friend, Mouri Ran.

* * *

Walking down the street had him and Heiji at a loss. With rather unfortunate attempts at drawing less attention by the use of baseball caps and sunglasses, it was much like a covert mission in the form of sad disguise and easily fooled, but sometimes didn't, reporters. Heiji, of course, persistent on wearing his Sax hat, was the most likely reason they got spotted.

The paparazzi were all over them just outside the detective agency, almost making it to the doors before Heiji gave him a clear sign to flee. "Just meet me back here in 5, I'll have this sorted out in no time after I answer a few–" his voice faded out as Shinichi started running opposite Hattori's direction, not looking forward to the magazine/news reporters attention (after the fifteenth explaination on the _big case_ , he was pretty sure they'd never stop). He ran around a corner turning a sharp left, only before startling as he ran past a familiar face.

His face, he thought.

Looking back to what he was sure was a mirror, their eyes met and the other just smiled. And correct him if he was wrong, but he was pretty sure mirrors didn't do _that_. Because that smile was something else–something entirely unheard of appearing blindingly on the strangers' face–and Shinichi was sure he could never replicate _that_.

The man in front of him, however, created it with ease, as he smiled back with his wild, chocolate brown hair along with many features that looked much like his own. However, a big difference would be his host to a large pair of indigo colored eyes that Shinichi couldn't take his eyes away from. They almost _glowed_ , as he peered into the other boys irises, pondering the origin of the colour. It wasn't till the other man coughed that he noticed he'd been staring.

"Something caught your eye?" He asked casually, tilting his head in confusion.

Even his voice ushered the silkiest tones, and Shinichi was struggling to peal his eyes from the other man's mouth, that is until he actually registered the words. His face flushed immediately. He didn't normally make such regretful mistakes during observations, but the similarities had baffled him–and he was _still_ smiling.

"Er– sorry, it's just you, uh, looked familiar is all..." he found himself caught up by another quick gaze of the boy, this time head to toe.

Even the two of them had a similar physique, however while Shinichi was wearing a casual suit with only dress shirt and blazer, the other was wearing a dark purple dress shirt tucked into perfectly fitted, black dress pants with a silver clasp belt. He looked like something straight from the cover of Vogue magazine but better, because his shirt corresponded perfectly with his indigo eyes of impossible shade and it made it even harder to lessen the strong gaze Shinichi now held.

For that, he found himself mentally crying.

"Ah yes, a misunderstanding perhaps... Hm?" The obvious model said, he had a sparkle in his eyes at the detectives reaction.

Shinichi swiftly shook out of his trance and straightened his posture, quickly fixing his gaze to that of an 'actually observing, not staring' detective. "Ah, yes, must have been. Sorry for bothering you..."

Yet there was a thought that wouldn't leave his mind, it was _odd_. "However I–"

And at that, he heard scowering footsteps from behind the corner, the reporters once again finding him, and the man before him seemingly disappearing into the crowd.

"Those eyes..." he pondered to himself as he took a seat within the detective agency. He shook off the thought when he realized everyone had been looking at him.

Balloons and small confetti crackers had gone off and continued to take up a good amount of space in the room of the agency, while continuing to litter the air. Nothing below the sorts of welcome parties Mouri Ran could hold, _especially_ when it came Shinichi.

First he'd seen had been from his big case, and of course that hadn't gone as planned. With the Conan news it was more of a welcome 'back' as oppose to the _real_ welcome back she'd been expecting to throw. She hadn't, however, been expecting to throw punches as alternative, but it made up for a few lies here and there and they made up in the end with the mutual agreement on familial terms between the two.

The girl in question, however, was now sporting a frown. "Shinichi, are you ok?" Ran said, leaning forward on the couch across from him to closer inspect the boy.

"Ah, yes, sorry I was just uh, thinking about a case," he said, hoping to brush the topic off.

Just as Ran's frown grew, the person he'd been least excited to see finally spoke her mind (seems he'd been saved). "It's always case this, case that with this guy. Honestly Ran I don't even know why you bother hanging around the guy when he only thinks about cases all day," Sonoko said from across the room, leaning on the door they'd just come in from.

Shinichi had mostly been dreading his meeting with Sonoko. Sure, she was one of Ran's best friends, but that didn't help the fact that she was a highly annoying, somewhat psychotic, love-obsessed best friend. Not to mention, she had a deep and brewing hatred for Shinichi, even as Conan she never really liked the guy. Surely he could think of a few other reasons as to why they _hadn't_ told her his true identity, but unless he had hours to spare, he wasn't all for voicing his opinions on the matter.

"Sonoko! Don't be rude when he just got back!" Ran pouted. Shinichi could already see the beginning of another thoughtful debate about himself and his work.

Nothing's changed in their relationship, to say the least.

"Oi, oi... ladies, cut the guy a little slack," Hattori cut in, showcasing one of the many reasons as to why they were best friends. "He's obviously tired from just getting back and has been fending off reporters all day. It's possible he's currently not right in the head, since he's thinking of new cases already, am I right Kudo?" Shinichi frowned at him in response but gave him a quick nod to show his thanks.

"True, true..." Sonoko only rolled her eyes, until she perked up to look directly at Heiji. "Say how'd you get past the reporters anyways?"

At that, Heiji's eyes quickly left everyone's gaze in favor of looking out the window, clearly in avoidance. Shinichi could already sense a long discussion being brought his way. Kazuha, on the other hand, had caught on way before anyone else.

"Heiji..." Kazuha began dangerously. "You better not have said anything about an upcoming event..." her voice grew quieter with each word as her face began to blush.

"Ba-Barou, I wouldn't do that," he looked towards Shinichi, then quickly turned back to her, "I only told em' some stuff on Kudo they may not have, uh, heard."

"Which would be?" Shinichi narrowed his eyes, already expecting something that would come back to haunt him.

"Well, let's see... A couple of yer likes, dislikes, favourite colour, what ya see in the perfect relationship, that sort of thing–"

"Wait, what?!" Shinichi blurted out, absolutely baffled once the words had been processed. "You gave them information on who I'd wanna date?" Shinichi looked furious, and Heiji was clearly about to book it out the door.

"I– I just gave em' a few basic things most people look for..." he was hesitant on his explanation, and was acting more like a frightened rabbit than a veteran detective. "Its nothing major, it's just the question happened, and then they all wanted the same info, and it seemed the only way to shut em' up was to give em' what they wanted, and–"

"Ok, ok... I get it Hattori, you did what seemed like your only option. I suppose it'll keep them at bay for a little while before they come looking for more anyways." Shinichi tried to calm his nerves, trying his best to think logically, but he could only think of how his mother would react. He shifted his weight on the couch. "I only hope it wasn't anything too cheesy, preferably at least–"

" _Shinichi Kudo, once only a high school detective obsessed with crime, comes back to Japan with new interests. Tune in as we receive word on his 'ulterior motive' from his colleague and best friend: Hattori Heiji._ " Sonoko had turned on the TV after carefully investigating her phone.

A lot of different emotions circled the room at that moment. Ran and Kazuha sporting open mouths and shocked expressions at each new word. While Sonoko was nearly laughing her ass off. Heiji, on the other hand, looked like he was trying to sink into the cushion on the couch across from them all. It wasn't long before he had all eyes on him, most of the raging anger coming from Kazuha.

Shinichi could only sigh.

"Great, so now I'm Japan's most eligible bachelor seeking the heart of whoever grants my capture..." Shinichi shook his head, knowing full well his mother would never let go of it. "I'm so getting you back for this Hattori."

Heiji shuttered at the words he knew all too well meant certain death if spoken by the other detective. They were both smart, but when it came to pranks or anything involving the embarrassment of another, Shinichi would always win–most likely got it from the misses. Heiji shivered.

It wasn't until Shinichi was halfway through contemplating suicide by washing machine that Ran's voice filled the room like flowers. "Shinichi don't worry it can't be that bad," Ran said in attempt to reassure him.

"Yah, I'm sure it's more focused on your bond with Hattori than anything," Kazuha added, still looking ferociously at Heiji, nevertheless both girls trying to make the best of the situation.

"Oh, but there's more," Sonoko said with a wide grin still reading her phone–what Shinichi could only guess was a recent article on the matter. She, on the other hand, easily wanted him to burn in the flames of social embarrassment.

They turned their attention towards the TV once again and sure enough it showed a video of Hattori standing outside the agency. A few general questions were asked about the detective but suddenly it got more personal as it went on, even Hattori seemed to be getting into it as he responded, smiling brightly at his newly created persona of the other detective.

 _"And what types of gifts would Kudo Shinichi expect to give or receive, if given the chance to by his significant other?"_ The question was posed and Hattori put a hand on his chin, grinning.

 _"Roses, I'm sure of it. My boy Kudo loves flowers, even the thought of a red rose makes him blush, and with only that I can see anyone getting the chance to date him–"_ the camera slowly panned in on his face. _"–If they're lucky enough to earn his, that is."_

And with that, the video had ended, going on about their speculations on his perfect someone and what not. Surely nothing Shinichi had ever wanted to see on live television, but it was now something he'd have to remember in the back of his mind for eternity.

"I take it all back, saying stuff like that will only have the media wanting confirmation, plus I'm never going to hear the end of it from my mother... All in all, I'm doomed one way or the other." he sighed and stood up. "So, I guess this is a good time to go get some coffee then, perhaps to ease myself into the process of becoming a socially-doomed individual." A large sigh escaped from his mouth, as he began to make his way across the agency, heading for the door.

Ran quickly stood up after him, trying her best at a natural looking smile while locking onto Shinichi's gaze. "Great idea! I know this wonderful place just around the corner, doesn't get much attention either so it'll be perfect! Kazuha I've been wanting to show you it, care to come along?"

She stood up as well, both girl's smiles were almost identical now. "We'd love too! Right Heiji?" She gave him a certain evil eye, looking down at him, waiting for his standing as well. With a swift, nervous nod in her direction, he was up in arms with Kazuha, who was smiling even more this time. "This is so exciting Ran-chan! All of us spending our afternoon talking over coffee, sounds absolutely splendid!"

Closing the door behind him left the issue thankfully to rest... for the time being.

* * *

Shinichi spent the afternoon with his friends, having coffee and discussing many new things happening in everyone's lives. Both Kazuha and Sonoko sporting engagement rings Shinichi had heard _so much about_ through Ran and Heiji on his travels, and as it turns out, Ran had started to date Eisuke as well. They talked of university courses–Ran following in her mothers footsteps, Heiji in his fathers... and yet, Shinichi could only feel like they all had it figured out: relationships, jobs, everything. He was the only one left without experience in both fields.

As always, he knew he'd wanted to be a detective, but whether that meant his own private business or the police force was something he contemplated all the time, he just figured he'd let whatever happened happen. But hearing everyone's plans and ideas for the future, you'd think Shinichi being as smart as he is would have been able to come up with something better.

Surely he didn't have time for a relationship. He couldn't think of a single person who he'd be able to devote his time to anyways, and especially when he was on the job trying to arrest murderers and such. God, he hoped he'd never date a murderer. (But then again, maybe at least he'd have a reason to dedicate his time).

After exchanging goodbyes with Heiji and Kazuha returning to Osaka, Sonoko to her mansion, and Ran to her new apartment near campus, Shinichi was left with a decent amount of privacy, and the mansion all to himself. At least until his parents arrived.

Yes, he was happy, per se, but he was also dreading the unpredictable situations his mother would conjure. They were in town for this huge masquerade party his father would be attending as a special guest, and at it they'd also be displaying a couple of famous books, paintings, jewels... Etc. So obviously his Kaasan would be attending as well. Just what he needed, another party for her to force him to attend. The thought made him shift a little in his chair, happy to find at least some peace while sitting in his library, book in hand.

It was always a feeling of comfort for him, to be able to sit in his leather chair, with his books, in his house... Conan had taken a tole on his identity, as he'd never truly been able to feel himself in his own home up until he'd gotten his body back, or aged a few years. The true comfort though, was the way that nothing really changed in the house aside from the amounts of dust that would pile up. It's not like his parents were there to make changes, and he'd surely never make any himself. In turn, everything was the way it should be. The thought made him further relax into his chair, flipping to the next page with a certain sense of ease. However the sensation only lasted for a few moments.

He felt a shiver down his spine and quickly tensed. The last thing the detective had expected that night was a clacking noise coming from the window behind him. He quickly turned himself around in the chair, almost like an owl, to find an unlocked window he was _sure_ had been locked a moment ago. The gears in his head continued to process the information, but it wasn't until he heard a somewhat muffled, clapping from behind him–the hands were gloved, he noted–that he truly felt bemused. Turning back around he couldn't help but drop the serious expression on his face and meet the man in front of him with a wide grin.

The clapping didn't cease as the man grinned as well. Dressed in his shining, custom white suit, blue shirt, red tie... The thief had appeared in front of him out of nowhere with almost no sound in the process. He could've most likely been there for minutes without him noticing, Shinichi thought, but that idea was too much against the attention loving thief that stood before him as of now. He stood up from his chair and placed the book on the desk in front of him. Watching the infamous Kaitou KID clap before him was something he'd never thought he'd see, not to mention with a grin as wide as a Cheshire cats.

"Congratulations on a safe trip home Tantei-kun!" he said as cheerily as ever, with one last big clap. Animatedly, he placed a hand to his chin as if pondering his next words. "Or should I say... Meitantei," KID said, somehow widening his grin as his hands dropped back down.

"I should've known it was you. You're probably the only one to still get the jump on me, especially in my own home," Shinichi said, eyes meeting the darkness of KID's monocle and top hat. He could see the faint sparkle in his eyes, but unfortunately they were still gracefully covered by his mess of raven hair.

"I'm flattered meitantei, I figured you'd have already tried to handcuff me by now. You're being rather generous tonight don't you think?" he said, crafting his voice as smooth and almost purring in the echo of the library.

"Think of it as my gift to you. Only for tonight that is, that I won't try to catch you out of mutual respect," hesitating only briefly, the detective continued, "... and for what you did to help all those years back." He finished, although it came out more like a mumble.

The thief genuinely smiled and nodded his head.

They both knew they'd helped one another, but it wasn't something they'd willingly talked about before. If anything, they'd only known each other as rivals–I mean really, they'd _always_ been rivals. But then the sudden change to allies... both of their thoughts of one another had changed as well. Had they become more than just colleagues trying to take down the same bad men–?

 _Friends_. The word still lingered on Shinichi's mind.

"Mutual respect," the thief repeated, as if testing the words, "I see. An interesting choice of words." He immediatly recaptured his grin from moments before, shifting back from the oddly warm smile. "But aren't you at all curious as to my sudden visit within your humble abode, meitantei? Or perhaps even my sudden visit to Japan after so long?"

It's true, and he'd nearly forgotten that fact. With Shinichi being abroad for all those four years after the organization fell, KID had followed, mostly becoming active all across Europe. Back to Paris, Italy, he'd even gone to America. And even though Shinichi knew he'd found what he was looking for–Shinichi had even seen him destroy the gem–the thief still continued his games of cat and mouse.

Sure he was curious at his sudden return, but he knew the thief's tactics all too well, and he wasn't going to _immediatly_ join in on his game. Following his new thoughts, Shinichi returned to his chair and sat down, picking up the book he'd been going through, acting as if the thief wasn't even there.

He could tell he'd caught KID's attention, as he heard his feather light footsteps walk slightly closer towards him.

Even after having not seen him for years, his flamboyance was still as dazzling as ever. He could sense the challenge in the thief's voice. Their rivalry had never truly ceased, both had just been absent. The game was still on, he told himself, and even a simple conversation meant gaining the upper hand at their next meeting under moonlight.

He chuckled. "I figured you weren't just here for a visit. So I suppose I'll humor you then Kid," he said, placing the book down on the desk once again.

The thief grinned, this time a little wicked, as if he knew all along those words would flow from his mouth. Although, in a split second his expression changed (Shinchi still couldn't believe his amazing poker face), his face went expressionless and almost bored. "Well, if your only listening to humor me, I guess it's not so important after all. The heist will have to wait, unfortunately."

 _Heist?_ Shinichi's mind automatically supplied. The word itself was enough to stir adrenaline in his veins. He couldn't help but remember all the exilerating chases he'd had with KID, and all the close calls each had experienced. Although, he'd never admit it to the thief himself, but KID's heists were almost like a release for him, a sanctuary where he knew no one would get hurt and he could be purely enjoyed. However, he'd only ever experienced them as Conan, and had never truly been able to play on the most equal of footing, not by physical ability at least.

Suddenly realizing the thief was nearly out the window again, Shinichi quickly perked up, still half lost in thought. "Wait a second, you're planning another heist?"

 _Bingo_.

"Well, of course~! I _am_ an internationally wanted phantom thief after all. Who would I be if I didn't host heists?" he finished, now standing over Shinichi with the moon to his back.

Shinichi could almost feel the man's breath in front of him, and his confident presence could be sensed a mile away. He was still sitting in the chair head turned and looking up at the white clad thief. With the moon at his back, light was shining through his fine, raven hair and pushing gently across the sides of his cheeks, toning his cheekbones and further excentuating his wide grin.

He was almost at a loss of words, realizing he'd lost his advantage over the conversation and was steadily falling back into the Kaitou's game. Mustering his confidence, and just quick enough to make the silence go unnoticed (hopefully), he continued, "I see your reason for tonight's visit was to appeal to a potential challenger then, am I correct?" Shinichi said, still trying to catch a glimpse of the thief's eyes.

Eyes that were once again hidden by a large grin. "My seeking of a challenger was in fact correct, but tonight's reason was more or less to give you an invitation."

At the speed of light, a card miraculously appeared in the magician thief's hands, and he extended his arm towards Shinichi in a bow (over dramatic, but just enough for the phantom thief).

He felt his face heat up slightly, and Shinchi quickly fought back the blush. The thief was personally inviting him to a heist? He hadn't recalled any past attempts at this with Conan, nor anyone else for that matter. I don't think he'd ever done that with Nakamori-keibu either.

Tilting his head up, Shinichi noticed the thief was still waiting for him to actually take the card, and he swiftly, but lightly took it from his hands. "Th-thank you," he said, not being able to suppress his still sudden surprise. He quickly gathered himself back together. "I'll be sure to attend. After all, you went to so much trouble as to personally invite me–"

"Mutual respect," KID interrupted, voice rather more serious than before. "You said it before and I do believe that it still stands when we face off with one another. You're the only person who could ever truly rival me, not even the blond counts, and it's safe to say my heists are always a little more fun with you around."

Shinichi felt a blush coming his way, and wasn't really sure what was provoking such reactions. Could it be the way his voice kept purring, or just his stance above him? Honestly there were too many factors at the moment, and he was sure it was just fatigue from the long night he'd had.

"Likewise to you as well, Kid." The thief raised an eyebrow, and his grin settled for a content smile.

"I'll be sure to give one to the task force as well. Oh, and also," with the flick of his wrist, he extended his hand to reveal a deep red rose, "It's good to finally meet you as yourself, Kudo Shinichi."

Shinichi accepted the Rose, still desperately trying to keep his cool, as the thief climbed up on the window and looked back once more.

"I officially declare our rivalry, once again, active!" he said, as if he was the centre of attention on a Broadway stage. "See you soon, meitantei~!"

At that, he leapt off with a nod of his top hat, disappeared from sight into the dark of the night sky.

Shinichi's gaze followed him all the way out the window, provoking him to get up and investigate, surely seeing nothing closely resembling the thief. He still wondered how he could pull off such acts without anyone realizing his tricks? Too cheeky for his own good, Shinichi noted.

He looked at the rose and felt something build up like a tingling sensation in his stomach. What was this feeling he was getting from the thief? _Must be anticipation for the upcoming heist_. He brushed his thoughts away, and fell into his bed, into a deep slumber... Waiting on the night of the next full moon.


	2. Unexpected Encounters

**Meetings and card tricks ensue**

* * *

"You met KID the phantom thief at your house?!" Ran had nearly spit out her coffee at the statement, not to mention the expression of complete bafflement that was bestowed upon her face.

It had been a long morning, safe to say. He'd made plans to meet Ran at Poirot, much too early for the night he'd experienced, but it was nice to see her. Since he hadn't actually been able to talk to her one on one since his arrival, it was a splendid change. He could truly focus his attention in her every smile, just like he used to.

However, he was duly faced with a certain _promise_ he'd made after his Conan confession to her. The fact that he'd never lie to her again–thus resulting in his _certain_ situation. Ushering her all his secrets about his moonlit meeting with the infamous thief.

"Shh!" Shinichi hushed, waving his arms in an effort to calm her down. "Not so loud, the media's still all over me thanks to a _certain_ someone..."

She took a deep breath regaining her composure, while choosing to look him dead in the eye.

"And?"

She could clearly see Shinichi struggling to grasp at what she meant. She swore, sometimes the detective really surprised her in the sense that he could know everything about the human psyche, yet not know the simplest things at times.

Ran just rolled her eyes. "Shinichi, what did he say?" Expressing each word clearly like one would with a child.

He flinched a little at the question. "Well, he gave me his next heist notice–"

"Personally?" Interest sparked in the girls eyes, looking at him thoughtfully, as if trying to uncover a hidden truth from the meeting that he wasn't relaying to her.

"Yes, personally, and it explained the details of what he's stealing, where it's going to be–"

"Which are?" she cut him off again, this time eagerly awaiting his reply.

"..."

"Shinichi, where's the heist taking place?" She asked again, a little slower and adding gestures this time to really correspond with the child method (seemingly the only method that was working).

Sitting in the booth together–she was in the booth while he was in a chair across from her–she watched as he bit at his lower lip in contemplation of his next words. His whole presence was quite off in general, however it could've been due to an early morning to meet her for coffee.

"He's stealing a gem known as the 'Purple Deity', which is, well." Another hesitation in his words, most likely information he himself still couldn't quite comprehend. "It's going to be at the masquerade ball tomorrow night."

She leaned back in her seat and began to unravel the clues. Crossing her arms she began, "He's planning on stealing a gem at the same ball your father is attending as a special guest? Wait, no, the ball we're all attending as family friends?"

He nodded his head.

"And that's not all–" Shinichi leaned forward to show her the white card of paper now in his hand. She took it and began to read, skimming over most sections until reaching the last message.

" _'P.S. I look forward to another grand moondance with you, meitantei'..._ Well?" She looked down at the card and then up again, her eyes meeting his in equal bewilderment.

"That's the thing, I think he's just referring to how our rivalry normally consists of running around at night with me trying to catch him and him escaping, thus the moondance, but the fact that he's specially challenged me in his own heist notice is what makes me–"

"Excited?" Ran said, interrupting, like she was saying the words for him. "And judging by this he likes you too!"

He frowned, a tinge or red meeting his ears.

"Why would I get excited over the fact that I'll most likely be walking home covered in glitter completely exhausted from chasing after a crazy thief all night?" Blurting out, he averted his eyes from her interested gaze. She only smiled.

He didn't get _that_ excited for heists... _Did he?_

"Ok, mister _'I'm too cool to admit I like chasing after thieves',_ " she started, laughing when the man in front of her let out a low growl. "I just wonder what he's planning, I mean this is his first time back to Japan in a while... It'll probably be pretty big then."

He leaned back in thought, placing a hand to his chin. "Well, it is a masquerade ball, quite likely his ideal scene, regardless of us already attending."

"You mean _you_ attending," she grinned at him. "He seems to be looking forward to your attendance."

" _That_ doesn't matter." He eyed her, clearly addressing his annoyance, _she was really having fun with this wasn't she?_ "Anyways it'll be pretty easy for him to blend in to the crowd no matter how flamboyant he wants to dress..."

"Speaking of, what are _you_ wearing tomorrow Shinichi?" She eyed his current outfit up and down, a casual hoodie and jeans day.

"A suit?"

Ran scoffed.

"Not sure," he contemplated, letting his gaze fall upon the customers and atmosphere of Poirot in the morning, warm sun shining through the windows. "My parents are coming in sometime tomorrow afternoon, so I'm sure my mom will drag me out to go shopping," he sighed. "At least that's what she's mentioned everytime she's called me this past week–"

He stopped.

His eyes suddenly glued to the front windows of Poirot.

It was that guy again. He wasn't sure, but his composure and everything resembled the man from before. Impossible, he thought, bringing his eyes back towards Ran.

"Sh–Shinichi? You good?" he looked back at her and smiled.

"Yah, sorry, just thought I saw someone I knew." she looked towards where his gaze had been, over her shoulder out the window, before turning back and brushing off the subject.

"Well anyways, it's about time I go and meet Eisuke this afternoon, so I'll see you tomorrow ok?" she gave him a warm heartfelt smile that reminded him of the ones she'd give Conan.

"Of course," he smiled back, getting up from his seat and into a familiar hug. "See you tomorrow Ran." He could feel her grip tighten around him slightly as he said the words.

She kept her hands on his shoulders upon release. "I'm so glad you're back Shinichi," her eyes met his. "We all are."

Giving him one more smile, she walked out the door waving as they parted ways down the side walk.

* * *

Shinichi hadn't gotten his hands on a car yet since his being back in Japan. It was definitely strange changing from American driving to European then back to Japanese, although he did catch on quick. He'd had every chance, but honestly, he just wanted to enjoy walking back around his hometown. Around Beika.

He'd been walking home from poirot, which honestly wasn't much of a distance, especially with an adult sized body. It was almost funny, how he had an equal amount of memories as 'Conan' as he did 'Shinichi'. Walking with Ran down the sidewalk, both small and big, solving murders both small and big... Etc. There was just so much still here. He smiled at the thoughts.

Shinichi continued to walk down one of the lesser busy streets, with few pedestrians passing him by. Some he definitely knew recognized him, girls especially blushing. God, was he glad nobody had approached him with roses yet. That godamn Hattori...

But then he felt it.

A hand swiftly plucking at his back pocket where his wallet was currently tucked. A pickpocket. Figures they'd choose him of all people, he thought. No matter where he went, there was some sort of trouble surrounding him. The fact that a murder hadn't occurred yet was a miracle in its own. A pickpocket he could surely handle.

The man had successfully grabbed his wallet, however failed to move his arm fast enough to escape Shinichi's grasp.

Quick to assume victory, Shinchi grinned. "Got you!" But before he could reach for his cuffs, he stopped. His eyes looking at where his wrist was grasping, where a shining silver light had caught his eye. _Shit_.

He quickly pulled away, but in the effort to release his hand felt the slicing pain of the hidden knife just grazing his forearm. He was miliseconds too late.

He caught his arm with his other hand, looking up towards the hat and glasses man in front of him. Hoodie; grey, black hat and sunglasses, hair colour: brown, definitely male by his hands, also gloveless, giving potential prints. The man smiled as he backed away from Shinichi, still pressurizing his cut arm, blood dripping thoroughly from the somewhat shallow cut. A small wound, didn't need much attention, but the pickpocket didn't know that.

He turned around started to pick up his pace, ready to go into a sprint. Shinichi immmediatly followed after him, not far behind. However, a small crowd had appeared in front of him, and both chaser and pickpocket had to efficiently make their way through the crowd–the pickpocket clearly at the advantage.

At this rate, Shinichi would most likely be trailing blood a few blocks down. Great way to really make his arrival home official, he thought bitterly.

Once the crowd cleared, Shinichi could see the man had quite the distance on him, and had even increased his speed. Nothing to Shinichi's speed, however, and he would surely catch him on the next turn, definitely making note of potential weapons this time.

However, as he continued to run after the man, a second figure had stepped out in front of the alleyway beside them. The thief may not have noticed, but Shinichi clearly saw the figure getting a little too close to the commotion. It wasn't until his foot propped out that Shinichi nearly let out a grin.

He watched as the pickpocket was tripped and fell down quite roughly, scrapping across the concrete sidewalk. Shinichi continued to run after the fallen man and new arrival, to continue the arrest.

The second figure stood next to the man, and now he definitely owed his thanks. "Nice–" he started, but it quickly shifted into his jaw falling slack as he openly gaped at the new sight. "Work."

The man had been zip-tied up before Shinichi had even realized, and in a matter of mere seconds at that. He proceeded to tightly close his jaw just as the man turned around, and Shinichi forced himself to regain his cool, although he couldn't help slightly drop it again.

It was him, the guy from before. The window, the alley–

"Sorry you were saying?" Indigo eyes regarded Shinichi with a fresh, cheerful feel.

"I... Uh," Shinichi couldn't keep the expression off his face.

Something about the other man continued to baffle Shinichi. It wasn't just the almost instant effort it'd taken him to tie up the pickpocket, but the aura he brought along with him. It felt fun, charismatic... Intelligent. However, it was true he looked nearly identical to Shinichi himself, but he seemed familiar somehow. And not in that way, in such that they'd met before.

Although, the true mystery that Shinichi faced after each meeting had been his expressions. Clear as day, yet unreadable. He had no clue what was going through the others head, which would automatically turn his attention to his eyes. Sharp indigo eyes that danced under his gaze.

"Have we met before?" Shinichi asked, staring into those same eyes.

He just smiled. It was almost bewildering how his expression could turn into such a warm smile yet not hold any idea as to what he was going to say. "I do believe I've seen you somewhere as well. It seems we've been facing the same problem then." he laughed and presented himself in a bow. "Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire. Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr–"

"Kudo– Kudo Shinichi, detective. And it seems you have also aided me with a case." He looked down upon the pickpocket, reaching in to grab the hat and glassss off his face. There revealed a familiar face, one who'd certainly been handy to catch and get off the streets.

"Pickpocketing, burglary, trespassing, assault. Mori Takayama, a wanted criminal who's been on the run for almost three months." The man growled, and frowned at the detective currently placing handcuffs around his wrists. "I'm sure the police will be glad to see him off the streets."

Soon enough, a patrol car had parked itself on the street to apprehend the man. Shinichi and Kaito still present at the scene, just moving slightly to a more private area.

"You're not apart of the force yourself then?" The man–Kuroba–asked.

"No, I'm only a sort of a, er... Special consultant, if you would." he smiled at the magician, who was looking at him with much thought and wonder. "I'm surprised actually, that you've never heard of me... It's almost rare these days."

He grinned. "Well rarities do tend to occur at the oddest of times, tantei-san." he took out a deck of cards and began shuffling through them. "You must be fairly popular then, Kudo-san. Maybe a well known detective at that–" his shuffling techniques suddenly became quite intricate, Shinichi lowering his eyes onto the cards to further reveal what motions he'd been pulling, thoroughly surprised when he struggled to keep up.

This magician was very, very good.

"Then perhaps you'd like me to show you a magic trick, _meitantei_?" The words flew off his tongue in an instant, replaying slowly in Shinichi's mind. He'd been called 'meitantei' (great detective) many times before–he didn't really enjoy the term per se–but it seemed so natural to the magician. He liked how he said it.

Laughing a little awkwardly, Shinichi gave in to the man's request. "I'll have you know I'm not an easy target to fool, but by all means, you've caught my attention so far–" his words were cut off by cards flying all over the place, intricate detailing, shuffling, a perfect arch in the air without single fault. All but a few seconds before returning into the magicians right hand, all cards neatly piled on top, without adjustment. Safe to say Shinichi was very impressed, hopefully it hadn't shown on his face too much.

The magician grinned. "Nobody's ever an easy target, Kudo-san, but that doesn't mean they're unfoolable." As if his grin could grow any wider, he continued, "However, what I'm showing you now is nothing close to a trick one would use to simply fool. No, what I'm showing you is the extraordinary, meitantei."

Shinichi could only stare at the magicians hands, trying to anticipate his next move as well as retain his cool. "Extraordinary in what sense, magician?"

The magician chuckled, Shinichi's eyes clung to his hands. " _Magic_."

He was a detective. He didn't enjoy the thought of being fooled or played (by magicians none the less) and he wasn't one to let go of his pride when it came to something like tricks. But somehow this magician was _different_. He was intelligent, he had the skills to perform such amazing feats, and Shinichi was clearly seeing the outcome of this encounter.

The magician began to explain the trick, simply asking for Shinichi to choose a card, seemingly straight forward at first. But as the trick progressed, Shinichi wasn't able to guess the reason or explanation for any certain number of movements the man made. This 'Kuroba Kaito' was astoundingly nimble, and it almost made Shinichi laugh at his own fault. He refused to believe in Magic, yet being fooled by a magician... this experience would certainly be his first.

Although, he was okay with this fact. The man was obviously intelligent, had the charisma necessary to distract, the eyes–

Hold up. _Since when was I staring at his_ _eyes?_

The fluttering of long lashes, and the thoughtful, fun eyes looking at his cards then back up at Shinichi. He felt a cool, yet warm feeling wash over him. He'd encountered this somewhere before, he thought, and he could feel the same excitement wash over him. Was he really becoming this easy to fool by any magician on the street?

 _Only one..._

"It seems I've made you truly speechless," he looked up, indigo eyes meeting azure. "Have I not, meitantei?"

At the current state Shinichi was in, he had no clue what his expressions had been saying–he was absolutely lost in thought over the whole situation. The magicians grin just widened.

The trick had been assuredly simple, yet he couldn't figure it out. Couldn't figure out how he'd gotten the card to that place, how he'd read his mind, how anything had truly happened. It almost seemed unreal—Impossible, even.

Regaining his composure, Shinichi felt his hands move together. Clapping slowly at first then slightly faster, he smiled, still speechless, at the magician.

Bowing and registering the applause, the magician met his smile. "Why thank you, Kudo-san. I'll have you know it has been my pleasure in performing for you." he twiddled his thumbs–Shinichi also observed the fact that Kuroba had never really been still throughout their meetings, always moving somehow. "I've preformed for few other detectives, but none have ever been as accepting as yourself, so I thank you for being such a grand audience, Kudo–"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," he cut him off, seriousness peering into wonderous looking eyes. "I am not easy to fool. Yet, you– you were somehow always two steps ahead of my eyes. Consider me impressed, Kuroba-san." Indigo eyes stirred underneath his gaze, somehow becoming deeper and deeper with each second that passed.

"Well then, I'll be sure to see you around," he flashed one last grin at the detective before throwing his hand up in sort of salute, "Meitantei."

"You as well, magician." Shinichi finished, matching his grin.

The sensation was so odd, leaving him in wonder. He couldn't put two and two together, something so familiar yet it couldn't quite cross his mind–was he losing his mind? He didn't know. But it just felt so right. Like this is what he'd traveled the world to finally see, to finally meet. Someone who could truly challenge him and make him think.

He continued to walk down the street towards his house, not thinking of the trick, but the magician. Some mysteries should remain unsolved. This applied to the trick maybe, but to Kuroba Kaito...

* * *

Waking up, Shinichi found himself in a state of complete tranquility, like he'd never slept quite as well in years. He was home. Not staying in some luxury hotel, or dusty motel doing recon work, but his _own home_ that he'd stayed in since childhood (until Conan that is). He got up, glancing out the window that showed an early spring sun, still rising. 8am, decent time.

He was never really used to sleeping in anymore. Not since his training with the FBI, or anything after Conan really. Always too paranoid or too much on his mind to really sleep. But here everything felt okay, like he could relax at his own leisure without the worry of others getting hurt, or himself.

He slipped himself off the bed, realizing his need for caffeine. He slumped down the stairs, still rubbing his eyes, with plaid pajama bottoms drooping over his ankles. A little big, he thought to himself, and it wasn't until he reached the kitchen that he really knew what he was doing.

New coffee was now sitting right centre on the granite counter beside the machine. He smiled at the thought of the brew, and went to grab a cup. _Cups_. The thought hadn't occurred to him until his eyes roamed over the empty shelf. After he'd left for America, he'd asked Agasa to pack up most of his stuff for him, just so he didn't have to worry about theft later on. When he meant stuff, cups hadn't really come to mind, but he supposed the professor was just being extra cautious.

He looked towards the sink, two cups–most likely the professors that he and Heiji had used–sat dirty within. He then eyed the cupboard again, not wanting to come to terms that he'd need to wash them, but this time looking above as well. There was one, on the very top shelf, a white mug, sitting fairly out of reach and cursed his mother (she had to have endless storage after all). Accepting the challenge, Shinichi grinned. Just what he needed.

He grabbed a stepping stool that laid beside the fridge, and placed it dead centre underneath the cupboard. He frowned as he saw its height compared to the top shelf. Knowing his own height, height of the stool, then shelf, he would unfortunately be slightly short.

He quicked a glance around, finding a thick book to rest an extra couple of inches. _Perfect_. Stepping on, he reached his fingers back into the cupboard. Damn this cup was persistent. He could feel himself flex under the reach, his stomach catching the edge of the granite cupboard, almost flinching at the cold. He felt his pajama pants falling down, but he was so close.

Another grand reach and he'd grabbed the cup, smiling in victory at the apprehension. It wasn't until he turned his face to the side that he met a pair of eyes that had him frozen in shock. Auburn hair passing down her shoulders, eyebrow raised, and red lips painted into a mischievous smirk.

He himself was currently on his tip toes, standing on a book with one leg, shirtless, arm stretched out clenching a cup, with his pajama pants almost past the dip in his back. Not to mention his probably ultra red appearance. God, it just had to be his mother. Wait a second, _mother_?

"Shin-chan might I say you have grown...!" Grin turning from mischievous to excited in a matter of seconds. "You're almost too handsome to be cute anymore!" She rushed over to tackle him into a hug.

"Kaasan!" he said, still red from the previous encounter, and how she was holding his half naked body.

She pulled away after his multiple escape attempts, hands now resting on his shoulders. "But Shin-chan, who knew you'd been excersising this much! Your abs are almost as sexy as your fathers~" she began to run a hand over his stomach muscles before he quickly flinched away.

"Kaasannn!" he said even louder, automatically running to the other side of the kitchen island, away from his never changing mother.

His eyes met his fathers as he approached laughing, two suit cases in hand. "Yukiko dear, surely Shinichi is red enough already, don't you think?" Shinichi frowned towards his father, who only smiled a smile saying 'can't say it's not the truth'.

He turned his attention to his pouting wife. "Mouuu Yuusaku...! But he's just so cute when he's flustered." her smile turned so utterly cheerful. "Plus we haven't seen him in so long! I was just admiring our lovely Shin-chan~!"

"Wait a second kaasan, why are you here so early?" Shinichi asked, suddenly in an attempt to brush off the topic as well as ease his curiosity.

She smiled, dropping most of the cheerful expression for excitement. "Well, Shin-chan, we figured since you just got back and the ball is tonight, you'd need something to wear," She smiled, and eyed him up and down, chuckling at the fact that he wasn't wearing much at all.

He shivered under her gaze, blushing once again. "I–I've already told you I have plenty of suits upstairs–"

"Shin-chan those are your work suits, I'm talking about something as pretty as my ball gown!" She fluttered her eyes, most likely thinking of her own dress. "A suit specially tailored to represent just how important and handsome you are Shinichi!" She pushed her hands to her cheeks, squealing a little bit.

Shinichi just rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to counter, but his father beat him to it. Sometimes he gawked in awe at the amount of times his father was always steps ahead of himself, his deduction skills unrivaled at both experience and intelligence.

Clearing his throat his father began, "It may seem like a pain Shinichi, but in the case of a masquerade ball, one must always dress to impress," he looked directly into his eyes and smirked. "Especially when facing off against the great Kaitou Kid." Grinning with a sense of truth behind it. Was there something he knew that Shinichi didn't?

"You knew he was coming?" Shinichi asked, suddenly realizing his father probably still kept track of Kaitou Kid. I mean, he did name him after all.

"Of course! Your father and I adore Kid. He _is_ one of my shining knights after all!"

"I'm not even gonna ask." Shinichi mumbled.

"Nevertheless, one should always look sharp in attending a masquerade ball." his father sent him a warm smile. "Even if shopping isn't always your favourite thing, your mom's missed you Shinichi. We both have, and she thinks it's a good way for you to bond while we're here. Do come along, son."

"I'm pretty sure I don't have a choice but–"

"Nope! You don't~" his mother butted in. "Let's go shopping Shin-chan! It'll be just like when you were little. You were so cute back then, but now you're so handsome! We'll find you the perfect suit for sure, I'm thinking navy to match the vest? What do you think Yuusaku?"

The two men smirked at the rambling woman in front of them. She could be overly cheerful and embarrassing, but most of all, she was a breath of fresh air to their lives. Shinichi couldn't have imagined a better mom. He smiled warmly at the thought, soon being ushered out the door–with actual clothes on–to begin a long morning of shopping, preparing himself for a long night of whatever it was the thief had planned. He smirked in anticipation.


	3. The Ace of Spades

**Tailored suits, croquembouche towers, and single ready to mingle vibes. Did I mention Hakuba's hair?**

* * *

He could feel the sweat drip down his temple as he walked through the gold plated doors. There was obviously nothing to be nervous about, he'd done this tons of times. With eyes meeting the large crowds, crystal chandeliers, champagne fountains... It was almost nothing compared to the grandiose events hosted in America and London alike.

Except this one was in his home country of Japan. With people he actually knew. And people he didn't want to know. Like his mom.

It was really taking a lot not to flinch at the amount of eyes falling on him as he made his way through the second set of doors (was it too late to faint confusion by the amount of doors and just leave?). Also, he was pretty sure the smile he just gave the waiter was in perfect timing with her ungraceful fall to the ground. He reminded himself not to do that again while strongly resisting the urge to face palm.

Of course, he knew the reason. These people hadn't seen him in years, in person at least, and now he'd shown up to a masquerade ball dressed like this? He blamed his mother.

Instead he averted his eyes to the polished gold detailings on the walls surrounding him and the live orchestra playing something akin to Paganini in the corner. The first floor was huge, and it was filled with many dancers and guests mingling along with a well assortment of buffet tables–holding everything from chicken tenders to caviar, which was _without_ mentioning the giant croquembouche tower Shinichi guessed was at least half his height.

With the ballroom immediately present, as well as many decorative pillars and water fountains among the sides, it surely carried the ambience of a grand party (if not a little much). A long row of three steps led up to the second part of the floor, that had a slightly smaller, second ballroom area and another section which displayed the multiple jewels and pieces of art.

What's more–behind the multiple jewel displays–there were two grandiose flights of stairs centering together to form a balcony with a view of everything the hall had to offer. The most interesting thing it had to offer, however, was its large glass dome that acted as a roof for the two sections, and stood high above the dancing crowd members. Managing to drown everything in moonlight, the night sky clearly visible along with each sparkling star.

And so here he stood. With his deep, cool toned black tux and white diamond buttoned dress shirt, accompanied by a vest and bow tie that had far too many gold vine and sigil designs patterning the black for his liking. Along with a pair of pants he definitely had not tried on and thought he'd purchased at the store because these were approximately 3 sizes too small, but he already knew arguing was a futile attempt.

He also knew his mom had switched out his proper size dress pants for something like 3 sizes too small, but once again, arguing was a futile attempt. And without doubt, his mother had also prepared the vest and bow tie prior to their shopping journey, along with his mask.

And boy was his mask something. Uncomfortable, check. Embarrassing, also check. Stupid, without a second doubt.

Currently sporting the black mask of classic shape (which only covered his eyes but was enough to see who he was), it carried a certain familiar vibe to it. Almost like his mother had detailed it after his 'spade' costume persona, along with the vest and bow tie. It had two gold lines running down the rim underneath his eyes, with a textured pattern of spades below that faded out as it drew nearer towards his eyes. Finished with three small, solid white feathers to the right of the mask–diamond flecks clearly visible on each stem.

Boy, had his mother had put up a good fight for this. Eventually resulting in Shinichi's surrender to the flashy and most definitely expensive outfit. His mother had assured him of his fears of standing out and being too much for his official reappearance, saying nothing of the sort would occur. Yet, there she was, squealing in the corner at how much attention Shinichi's– _her_ –outfit was getting. God, he was already dreading the phantom thiefs' reaction.

He regained his composure, trying to ignore the constant stares and giggles he'd been getting from crowd members. His eyes searched for familiar faces, away from his mother's, and met Ran's. She was talking to Sonoko, with Eisuke and Sera present as well, all grouped by one of the water fountains within the hall.

He made his way towards them, maneuvering the crowd, frowning and removing his mask as Ran began to laugh at him. "I look ridiculous, don't I?" He sighed, which only allowed for more laughter coming from his friends.

Eisuke had been wearing a regular black tux, while Sera had a black suit and tie along with matching fedora. Sonoko and Ran, however, were decked out in full ball gowns, probably at Sonoko's request, and were both stunning. Sonoko's dress was a light green with lace detailing around it, while Ran's was red and backless, with the front tied around her neck. All wearing masks that matched their colored attire. Shinichi couldn't help but envy their looks.

When they wouldn't stop laughing, he turned towards Eisuke, the reasonable looking one in this situation, who gave him a pitying smile. "It's not that you look ridiculous Kudo," Shinichi's eyebrow rose steadily. "It's that they know you feel ridiculous."

He turned towards the girls and glared, who only laughed harder at his look, making him second guess the true identity of the one who'd crafted the outfit idea. Deep in thought by the looks of it, and most likely close to unraveling the truth, Sonoko met the detectives eyes as she caught her breath.

"Are those spades on your mask I see?" She chuckled. "I should praise your mother on her good taste, because," she let out another laugh, "I have to say, that play was one of my finer works." She looked towards Ran and they both basked in the baffled expression slowly morphing onto the detective's face, only grinning.

"You did this!" He pointed towards Sonoko, eyes furious with embarrassed rage.

"Huh, for once looks like the detective geek's got the wrong culprit..." Ran snickered at the remark, and went to avert her eyes from Shinichi's.

He could only face palm. "Ran..."

"It wasn't my fault!" She attempted to counter. "She stumbled on the photo," Shinichi glared, "When I sent it to her." She grinned evilly and Shinichi was once again reminded that the innocent Ran he once knew was now corrupted by sexual innuendos, and his mom, and Sonoko, and they both started laughing again.

Sera sloshed her glace of champagne, bemused confusion spread across her smirk. "What exactly does this have to do with a play? And Shinichi, at that..." she asked, taking a sip from her champagne glass, eyebrows raised at the thought. Ran met her eyes with a smirk of cherry red lipstick.

"It was during one of the times that Shinichi had taken the anti–" she stopped herself, eyeing Sonoko. "T–Taken time off his big case, that he starred in Sonoko's play that she wrote. Unfortunately resulting in a case at the end..." Her face turned slightly nostalgic, but as quick as it'd come she regained the mischievous excitement and humor from before. "But what's best is that he got to play the role as the _wonderous, mysterious, black knight Spade_." She finished comically.

Sera grinned. "Well, I gotta say Shinichi, your mother must have good taste since you surely captured everyone's eyes upon arrival." She turned the grin over on the girls. "I wonder who's going to meet their knight in shining armor tonight then?" They all began to laugh once more, Eisuke along with them (the traitor).

All Shinichi could do was roll his eyes. "Tonight, I only bring the justice side of things. At least I hope my mom doesn't–"

"Ah, Kudo-san!" He was cut off by a shout from a familiar voice, much to his displeasure... (at least the laughter stopped in favor of curiosity).

A man came barging through the crowd at a fast speed with a few police figures trailing him. He was wearing a classic tuxedo (minus the mask) and a very memorable mustache, stopping in front of them with a smile. He must have been very pumped about the heist.

"Nakamori-keibu, it's been awhile," he said, as Nakamori flashed him with a warm smile one would old aquaintences.

"Yes, I'm happy to hear you're back in Japan Kudo-san," he met him with serious eyes, but flashed back towards righteousness. "However, with your appearance we also see another familiar face back in Japan, namely Japan's unwanted trickster thief _Kaitou Kid_." He managed to say the name exactly how one would _tax collector_ , and Shinichi struggled to hold back a laugh.

"Unfortunately, however, I came over to advise you to allow the police force to handle his matter. Of course, it's not that you are incapable of such feats..." He coughed awkwardly and Shinichi saw him shift his feet. "It's just that–"

"I understand Nakamori-keibu," he quickly darted in, offering a polite smile in sensing the tension to his words. "And I can assure you I won't act against the thief sorely unless provoked. You have my word." The man nodded at him, reassured by his steady professionalism.

Underneath the statement however, Shinichi knew he wasn't going to just walk away. He never left a challenge unmatched after all. (He could almost hear the thief's laughter in the back of his mind).

"That's good to hear Kudo-san. As you know he's been on the run for far too long, and you'll be glad to hear that no-good jewel thief'll be in handcuffs by the end of tonight!"

He felt the justice imminating from the man, and almost flinched. The inspector must have been really happy to hear KID was back in Japan. Always trying his hardest to catch the phantom thief, and most likely succeeding in becoming a neusance for him occasionally... but Shinichi knew he'd never be caught willingly.

That thief was even sometimes too much to handle for himself.

He was dragged from his thoughts however, by the sound of a loud and girlish voice coming from behind the inspector. In fact, everyone's attention had been drawn to the two distinguishable voices.

"BaKaito!"

From behind inspector Nakamori's shoulder, a girl had been furiously storming their way, most likely away from the man trailing her.

In fact, as she came closer within view, she looked surprisingly a lot like Ran. "Just because he's blond doesn't mean you can change the colour of his hair everywhere you go! And at such an event..." she turned towards them and stopped in front of the group, eyes fixing on Shinichi, "Ka-Kaito?"

Bewildered at the surprising resemblance between her and Ran, Shinichi nearly missed what she'd called him. He realized it wasn't just himself who stood amazed, even Ran herself noticed. Inspector Nakamori was quick to clear his throat.

"No he's actually–"

"Kudo Shinichi," the man appeared from behind the inspector to cut off his words. He swiftly removed his dark purple mask, revealing bright indigo eyes and grin on display, "It's a pleasure to make your aquaintance once again, Kudo-san."

Everyone's eyes were now fixated on the new, yet familiar face in front of them. He looked exactly like the detective they all knew, yet with deep indigo eyes and styled, messy brown hair. His suit was a dark shade of purple, quite like Shinichi's own actually, which made the similarities even more interesting. The difference was much more visible, especially with the magician's energetic and confident aura that seemed to engulf him, yet they could still pass as twins to the unknown. (The same went for the girls).

Except Shinichi didn't know how to smile like that, or make his eyes twinkle and somehow have perfect skin in like any lighting he's met him in–although tonight he was fairly glowing. His hair was styled back in an attempt at neat, but with the flyaways it probably made it more of a mix, but it was _definitely_ a good mix. The suit, on the other hand, made him look just between slender and muscular, with everything tight in all the right places. Definitely tailored, maybe even hand stitched by the looks of it.

And was it just him or did his eyelashes look much longer than before?

The detective himself matched the magicians grin, recalling their earlier encounter with the trick he still hadn't uncovered. "And you as well Kuroba-san," he said, looking towards his friends very confused expressions and mentally noted it wasn't just him and the magician conversing. "Ah yes, uh, this is Kuroba Kaito, a magician I met a while back. Kuroba-san these are my friends Mouri Ran, Suzuki Sonoko, Masumi Sera, and Hondou Eisuke." He bowed elegantly towards the group, crossing his legs and extending an arm, which ushered a blush from the girls. Soon enough three roses of different colours appeared in his hand, and both girls squealed, while Hondou and Sera just scoffed (she still accepted it).

"And to you, detective and friends, I present miss Nakamori Aoko." He ushered a hand towards her which she at first hesitated, but then used to curtsy with, blushing at the group.

Her mask was also in her hand, and her dress was a magenta colour that drapped just below her knees, most likely going for a cuter look.

Kuroba grinned. "And I'm sure you've all guessed, but she is also the daughter of the respectable and well known Inspector Nakamori, behind me." Nakamori only rolled his eyes at the magicians animated tone, and scurried away at the call of his voice.

Upon the inspectors leave, the magician donned a sour looking expression. Shinichi coincidently watched the arrival of one Hakuba Saguru.

Resuming his previous introductions, the magician continued as if nothing had happened. "However, everyone must have their faults, and for Aoko it's her untimely choice in cosplaying brits as dating material. Thus she is unfortunately girlfriend to this time-obsessed blond," he eyed the blonds hair, which was a little damp and slightly tinted green with sparkles here and there. "Who, I must say, is currently lacking in the glitter department."

The blond flinched at the statement, only earning a mischievous grin from the prankster. Water was visible on the shoulders of his beige suit jacket, and Shinichi could guess it had been in attempt to remove whatever was previously in his hair.

"What Kuroba failed to mention would be my name, Hakuba Saguru," his eyes met Shinichi's, "Much like yourself, I too, am a detective."

"More like a cosplaying blond to me."

"Kaito..." Aoko said warningly, and Shinichi watched as everyone around them visibly flinched. Kaito only replying with a shrug of his shoulders.

Shinichi smiled.

"Ah yes, my cousin had previously mentioned much about you during his travels here." He continued, hoping to ease some of the tension the two had created. Ignoring the few giggles from the group behind him at the mention of his 'cousin'.

"That boy, Edogawa Conan, he really was quite brilliant," he eyed the detective, subtlely up and down, "you'll have to give him my thanks for his contributions on cases during our few meetings. Especially in his efforts to catch the infamous Kaitou KID." He looked in Kuroba's direction, who was now distracted in showing the girls a magic trick.

Shinichi laughed, "Yah, he wasn't a bad opponent for that guy either."

"He'd never catch him though, as smart as the little guy was," Kaito added, suddenly standing beside the two detectives, the girls and Hondou seemingly immersed in a new conversation with Aoko.

The detective raised his eyebrow. Hakuba only rolled his eyes. "Kuroba is an avid KID fan, or at least that's what he tells me, even though he is clearly–"

"Well it's true," Kuroba interrupted successfully cutting him off, and throwing his hands dramatically in the air. Hakuba rolled his eyes. "Your task force even requested the aid of a seven year old to merely come close~!" he said, and grinned at Shinichi with a knowing sort of expression, allowing the detective to smirk in return. This Kuroba Kaito was getting more interesting with each word.

"Interesting, seeing as he's a fellow magician," Shinichi mused. "Would you not consider yourselves rivals, if that were the case?"

Kuroba only smiled.

"Quite impossible in my case, seeing as _surely_ nobody's magic could rival mine. Not even the great Kaitou KID!" At that, the man lifted his hand in the direction of Hakuba whose eyes were fast to change towards fear, at the small flash of pink smoke.

The smoke evaporated in seconds to reveal a brand new, pink glitter-haired detective. Sighing the detective glared and walked off, most likely towards the bathroom for the second time that night. The magician was quick to grin at Shinichi, who's expression was still filled with shock at the occurance, yet he was even quicker to make a running exit once Aoko had noticed the prank.

Shinichi's expression lifted to something more thoughtful, as he watched the magician dance around the ballroom floor, away from the mop-wielding girl. "A prankster too..." he thought out loud. "Huh."

Shinichi moved to walking around the hall to further investigate its details, while compiling his info on KID. He put his mask back on.

Kaitou KID. An experienced magician just as he is thief, who's never ceased to entertain and entrance his audience, as well as annoy and elude his own task force, who've been set out on capturing him for about a decade. All attempts failing, of course, and his identity still remains a mystery.

To Shinichi, however, he's identifiable as a male, most likely similar age to himself, as well as carrying similar facial features to the detective (how else could he have disguised himself as Shinichi?). There were two Kaitou KID's, one before his 8 year disappearance and one after–the one he now chases.

He's a cocky, arrogant thief who'll stop at nothing to prank and embarrass all who stand against him, as well as challenge those who come close to standing beside him. Shinichi being the closest to that title, and currently holding claim to it. The title of rival, that is.

But what more is there to such a self righteous thief who only steals for the amusement, always returning his thefts without anyone getting hurt? Even so after Pandora was destroyed? Why did he even help Shinichi with the black organization in the first place? Why'd he leave Japan. Why was he back now...

 _Just who is he?_

Lost in his thoughts, Shinichi had made his way across the ballroom looking for possible escape routes for KID. Multiple came up, no thanks to the idiocy of the task force, which earned a rightful sigh from the great detective.

Mid way through the sigh, he felt a firm but light hand on his shoulder. Startled by his own let down guard, Shinichi turned towards the figure to be greeted by the warm smile and calm, intelligent eyes seen through a large pair glasses.

His father.

"Something on your mind, Shinichi?" Yuusaku pondered, gently removing his hand when his son went to meet his eyes.

"Dad, you– you knew Kaitou KID," his eyes fluttered around the room in search for words, until resuming gaze on his father, "What was he like? Back then, I mean."

His dad's smile only shifted to something closer to a grin, as his eyes showed a calm sparkle at the words. "The KID I knew, as I'm sure you already know," (mentioning the fact that their KID's are both two separate people), "Was a rival like no other. He could be far more intelligent than myself at times, though I'd never tell him that, and he carried his own sense of justice. Never giving into the actual act of theft, or to the allure of easier methods such as violence."

His father paused to stir at the champagne glass in his hand, eyeing it nostalgically.

"All of this I'm sure you've already seen in the younger KID, but it never ceases to surprise me how similar he's become to the man I used to solve riddles with..."

His fathers eyes held a sense of reminiscence to them, as well as the aching sadness that one would see at the loss of another, or the loss of a friend. Fearing his own sense to pry, Shinichi forced himself to stay silent. He wasn't used to seeing his dad hesitate with information.

"Did you know?" Shinichi asked, he never could keep his mouth shut, his curiosity had a mind of its own after all. "After so long, you must've–"

"I knew what I needed to know." His father's grin reappeared, as if wanting to reveal more information, yet knowing he wouldn't. "He, much like the KID now, was a man of mystery. However, all things considered, his identity never really was a secret. Not to me anyways.

"Although, what I did know was that we were rivals. Equals. And most of all, friends. Even your mom found him quite entertaining, and that was enough to settle my mind. Not that he'd ever give me a break anyways." He finished, rolling his eyes and the two laughed.

Both him and his father had experienced battling the thief, whether new or old, his being was still the same. He wondered just how close the two would've had to have been to become so similar. By the looks of it, they would both be equally annoying to deal with as well. But it was a rush, a challenge, and Shinichi loved it. He loved every moment he spent hunting him down, uncovering his riddles, catching him on roofs, talking... he loved–

Suddenly his father placed both his hands on his shoulders. Looking him directly in the eyes, a small smirk pulling across his lips. "That doesn't mean you can go easy on him though, you understand?" His dad's grin was something of a surprise. Shinichi hadn't seen such a mischievous look on his dad in a long time. He matched it anyways.

"Never."

"Then I leave you to it. Be sure to give him hell for me. Like father, like son." He lifted his hands, and Shinichi's eyes found a certain gleam in his father's, like there was more than one meaning to his words...

He abandoned the thought and smiled back with a nod, watching as his father left him to meet his mom. That was his cue to walk out of there as well, cuz god knows she was looking to hunt him down and smother him.

Losing himself in the crowd, he found himself looking at his watch again (a Rolex his mother had insisted he wear, but was seemingly coming in handy) and decided to make his way towards the jewel he hadn't had the chance to observe yet.

With only fifteen more minutes until the announced time, he figured he'd at least be near it when the thief came raining down.

Shinichi wandered past the large crowd, and the many dancers in the centre of the large ballroom towards the steps entering the second section that held the jewels. He made his way over towards the jewel, catching the attention of a few passerby's who hesitated to approach the world renouned detective. There were multiple police figures around the area as well, but none were uncertain as to allow him access to the one display case in particular.

Past the red and gold decorative fence the owners had put up, was the case that held the sparkling gem. It especially continued to shine as the moonlight from the glass dome above it fell upon its many carats. The Purple Deity–also tonight's target–was a shining, purple amethyst that was about the size of an apple.

He could see now why it caught the thief's attention, since he was always drawn to the bigger, shinier gems, and Shinichi had no doubt he'd get away with it too. With the lack of proper security, Nakamori being all over him, and the perfect atmosphere for the cocky thief, it was no doubt he'd make a grand getaway. It was how Shinichi hindered his getaway that would be important. He'd never let the thief know that though.

Further approaching the case, it seems the force never really did learn their lesson about attempting to put locks on the cases. If anything, there would probably be a five second difference, but it wasn't something they'd needed to waste money and resources on just to be unlocked.

He also realized the amount of space the thief would have to move around. The second ball room really did make for a wonderful display area, but it's like the owners were begging it to be stolen. Front and center, just what the thief strived for... It's as if they already knew he'd be bringing it back. No surprise there. He could just imagine the fight Nakamori-keibu had put up with the owner.

Satisfied with his thorough inspection, the detective smirked in anticipation, earning a few interested gazes. One of which, would be a certain magician's.

"I see you've located tonight's target, Kudo-san," he said, a perky smile ushering his lips as their eyes met. "In fact you almost look like your ready to steal it yourself, what with that KID like grin you're giving."

"Who knows," his eyes dwindled on the magicians ruffled hair. "He does enjoy disguising as me so it wouldn't be anything new, as far as I'm aware."

The magician merely nodded his head in consideration, his gaze turning towards the jewel. "Are you suggesting that I could very well be talking to the Kaitou KID himself?" He turned around to look at Shinichi and cocked his head, ponderingly.

"Not suggesting, just warning you not to be surprised if he does. He also tends to like to fiddle with my... uh, _reputation_ when doing so." Shinichi replied, scratching his head as his mind dwindled on previous similar events.

Kuroba laughed, clearly showing interest in the subject of his reputation's demise. "I sure would love to see that. Especially at a chance to meet KID." He leaned in closer to Shinichi, grinning. "If you don't already know, I'm his _biggest_ fan."

The detective rolled his eyes playfully, while the magician snickered. "What brought you into magic anyways, Kuroba?" Shinichi quickly realized his lack of prefix and briefly tensed, hoping the magician wouldn't notice. Kaito only smiled.

"My dad was the original magician of the household," his eyes gleamed with delight, like a kid talking about his idol. "The famous Kuroba Toichi, marvelous magician and the best in all of Japan and the world! He taught me almost everything I know." His expression shifted for merely a second before a practiced poker face was set in place. The eastern detective couldn't quite explain what it was, however.

"Even Kaitou KID would be nothing compared to him," Kuroba added, and Shinichi opened his mouth to reply, but was shut down by Kuroba's energy, "Speaking of, how much time until we see the thief in action? I see you've got a pretty watch at your disposal~"

Grinning once again, the detective flashed him an unimpressed look, brushing off the last topic even if he didn't want to. "Five minutes," he glanced at the gem and back to Kaito, "And by the way, this wasn't by choice."

"You mean the getup?" Shinichi frowned at him once more, earning a chuckle. "I was about to say it didn't quite fit your serious detectivey style. But Is there something special about the spade suit that I don't know about?"

"Just the obsession of a few women in my life, not that I personally share any likeness to a knight in shining armor."

"So it's a character then. A sort of costume like the Night Baron, or Kaitou KID's suit?"

"I mean, I didn't really think of it like that, but now that you say it I guess it makes sense." He glanced down at the mask now in his hands, "I'm sure that's probably what my mom was going for anyways, since she's both Night Baron and Kaitou KID obsessed, and she makes a hobby out of my embarrassment."

"I'm starting to think I should meet this lady." Kaito added, eyes now searching the crowd, looking to point out the famous actress.

"And I'm sure you'd get along just fine." His attention turned back to Shinichi. "Actually she'd probably end up really liking you."

The magician smirked. "Glad to hear I'd be welcomed."

Their was a sudden silence. Shinichi hadn't noticed how close the two now stood, almost like they'd been drawn in by the conversation. Fearful for a near awkward environment Shinichi took a step back, eyes averting towards the beautiful jewel.

"One minute inspector!" An officer yelled, and the pair acknowledged their remaining time.

However, both chose to ignore it in favour of continuing their conversation.

"How'd they let you in here anyway, isn't this area kind of off limits?" He scanned the guards who didn't seem to mind the magician's presence.

"Actually, in the past, I've helped deduce his tricks and make traps and stuff for the task force. You know, since I'm a magician and all."

"Really?" Shinichi's eyebrows raised in interest. "I wouldn't expect Inspector Nakamori to make such a decision. He must really trust your skills."

"As I said before, not even the great Kaitou KID's skills are above mine. No matter what tricks he may pull." He hesitated for a second. "Maybe I'll show you what I mean someday."

Shinichi nodded, smiling. "For now, it'll probably be best to get out of the blast zone," he eyed his surroundings, as if double checking for traps. "You never know what that thief's going to do, or what the task force will be covered in this time."

Kaito began laughing, taking the first step away. "Well this time it surely won't be directed to the task force, now will it?" He chuckled as he walked away from the detective, disappearing into the crowd.

Shinichi hummed in confirmation and was soon left to his thoughts. It was strange though, the way he phrased some things. Certainly he couldn't know, but if he didn't then what did he mean?

" _Three_."

Honestly it was baffling. Was it the humour that had the allure, or maybe his intelligence despite being a prankster, and an arrogant, gentleman like magician.

" _Two_."

It did make him wonder though. Why this Kuroba Kaito was so... _perplexing_.

" _One_."

The lights went out.


	4. Moondance

**Chapter 4: Moondance**

Anywayssssss back at it again with another installment. I am truly sorry for such a delayed delay, I've had many deadlines and a vacation that furthered those deadlines, but safe to say I'm back at it :)

And yes, I lied, this chapter was way harder to write than any before it, because I really wanted it to be good. It's still casual trash in my mind but thankfully it gets my point across and that's what matters? I think? Honestly not really sure anymore, but do enjoy! (And because of delays I'll have the next two chapters up much sooner so be sure to tune in for those ones)

 **warnings: Act 1, 2, And 3 (KID destroys all), also broken glass, I guess?**

* * *

 _The lights went out._

Shinichi stepped closer towards the case, with trepidation in each step.

 _Damn, why'd this thief have to be so unpredictable?_ He thought, in attempt to see through the darkness (another thing he had trouble believing the thief could do).

He could feel multiple officers gather around him, and allowed them to approach further in the darkness. Nakamouri could be heard shouting countless orders in an attempt to regain power.

The guests were running about, mostly in anticipation, while others in fear of their possessions. However, Shinichi knew well the thief only had his eye on one target - one jewel - which presently laid beside him in its enclosed case.

He knew he wasn't the only one excited. Shinichi could almost feel the thiefs grin. He must have missed this as well; it would surely be more fun playing with the keibu than any other (himself not included). He could be anywhere by now - even with seconds the thief could move faster than anyone he knew and far faster than himself.

However with this, the power had been out for merely 20 seconds before a spotlight suddenly appeared, aiming itself towards one of the fountains in the main ballroom floor. The thief sat galently on the edge, earning many gasps from the closer crowd members, who surely backed away in awe. He was grinning and sitting ever so casually - it must have made Nakamouri furious.

"A very nice party we have here, don't you think so keibu?" With that he flashed the inspector a grin, who - if anyone could see him - would definitely, visibly flare up.

"KID! Tonight's the night your caught!" He ushered his hands, signaling a following. "Men, catch that thief!"

As they all charged, the thief stood and began to laugh. "So like you Nakamouri-keibu, to focus on the important things..."

The men charged and dog piled atop the thief, earning more gasps from the crowd. All until another spotlight appeared from a fountain across from the original, along with another thief. A little shocked, the police charged once again, and again... it wasn't long before Shinichi began to piece it together. He rolled his eyes.

The crowd was now backed up to the doors, with police officers chasing all around the main ballroom, while barely anyone stood watch by the jewel. Barely anyone on the second floor that held the jewel. Barely anyone but him.

He slowly saw a plan forming in his mind, but knew not to assume... the thief still had many different ways of going about his objectives.

While the chaos seemed to settle down on the lower level, Shinichi kept his eyes in anticipation on each next spot the thief may actually appear. He felt himself unconsciously shift the watch on his wrist. He smiled recalling his falling off a roof and shooting at the thief.

Now that was funny. There hadn't been many instances where KID's poker face would break, and to see him falter was priceless. He'd make sure he got him with that tonight as well - hopefully.

Suddenly, the thief disappeared. He hadn't reappeared in his normal circumstances, and the task force remained still.

 _Wait a second._

Shinichi felt a chill near his ear and spun around. He still couldn't see anything, but didn't make any moves to turn on his flashlight, he didn't want to actively reveal it was himself there. However, a certain chuckle near his ear proved otherwise.

Only a second would pass, and the lights were now back on, dimmed by the second ballroom, with a white clad thief standing at the top of the grand staircase. A warm spotlight now reflecting his monocle.

He stood proud atop the staircase, overlooking his fans and foes. One hand on his hat while the other rested on the railing... he would make sure the detective was looking as he gave his proudest smirk.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" He began, as he started towards the bottom of the left staircase. "I hope you enjoyed my show... however," his eyes fell on the detective now grinning up at him; he matched it. "I will now hold act number two!"

Shinichi wasn't sure if he was excited or more worried about what act two meant in KID's case.

"What did you do to us KID, why can't we move!" And that was why it had seemed so quite. The task force, now all scattered around the main ballroom floor, stood motionless. "Face us like a man!"

It was as if their feet were planted onto the ground, they could move their hands and upper body, but their feet remained. "Just a little compound I came up with, it'll only last a few hours..." he smiled towards the audience, still huddled together and basking in awe. "I wouldn't be eager to move if I were you, my dear audience-"

"KID! What are you playing at!" The Inspector continued to proclaim, the thief reached the bottom of the staircase, walking past Shinichi who still stood hands crossed, fingers itching at his watch - waiting for a chance.

"Unfortunately inspector, for this particular act we can't be having interruptions, even if they come from you my dear keibu," he grinned, and in a flash of smoke, the inspector now wore duck tape over his mouth. "That should do it."

He struggled for a little bit, but the inspector soon gave way to the thiefs antics.

It wasn't until then that KID's attention truly fell upon the detective. Their eyes met, with cerulean blue very visible from the detective, while KID's remained shadowed by his hat and monocle. "Now for act two..." still making his way down the staircase, he pointed his finger over the crowd. "I will need a volunteer," he grinned at Shinichi, pointed finger settling on his image.

His face visibly paled. Wait a second, volunteer? Oh god, he knew this wasn't going to be good. He just hoped he could retain his reputation just for tonight.

Suddenly the thief had reached the bottom of the staircase, only meters away from the detective.

"That of which, would have to be my shows invited guest: Kudo Shinichi!" Applause was made from the audience, and Shinichi could only back away. How could anyone (all traitors in his mind) applaud to this? Who knows what the thief had planned now.

KID took a few steps closer. The detective could feel the sweat drip down his temple as the mischievous grin continued to curl across the phantoms lips. Shinichi could only back up against the wall of the jewel case. Nearly forgetting his objective, he turned back to see the amythyst missing from its original display. He shot his gaze back at the thief and glared. KID merely chuckled.

"Looking for this, meitantei?" In his hands he brought out the shining blue gem and held it towards the moonlight, frowning. "Nothing special tonight... but that doesn't mean I'll give it back right away~" He regained the grin that had left his face, and eyed Shinichi, now much closer than before. "Not until we have a little fun, that is."

Shinichi took this chance, he knew the thief wouldn't expect it. He regained his smirk, and swiftly moved his hand to shoot at the magician in front of him. It must have been an instant too late as he saw the white cape sway above him and over his head. Turning around, watch still pointed at the thief. He rolled his eyes. "Did you really just do a _backflip_ to avoid a watch dart?"

"One must always bring his best moves to the stage, tantei-kun~" he said, now kneeling down atop the jewel case, eyes meeting the detectives, as if a staring contest.

"Whatever you say, show off."

He could faintly hear each applaud the audience was giving, and it was understandable since they couldn't hear the conversation themselves, only the thiefs antics.

Shinichi took a step closer to him, watch still at the ready, pointed straight at him. "Whose to say I don't shoot you right here, you can't possibly dodge at such a range-"

"Oh, I wouldn't need to dodge meitantei," he gave a smug smirk. "Well- not if you only had one hand available."

As if on cue, the phantom thief flipped back over Shinichi's head with ease, and the detective felt his hand pull him towards the man in the white suit. He couldn't have shot the watch even if he wanted - his hand wasn't doing what he wanted - and he felt the cold mettle rattle on his wrist. Handcuffs had done this? But when had he... It wasn't even worth thinking about, everything was happening too fast.

The two now faced each other, centre of the ballroom, with Shinichi staring down at his right wrist that held a newly placed, government issued handcuff... His handcuffs. Well at least they weren't actually stolen ones the thief had procured. However, realization sparked in his mind when the other half were nowhere to be seen. He looked up at the thief for answers, where he received a rye grin in response, showing his teeth with much held back mischief.

At that, the thief lifted his arm and showed the other handcuff securely in place on his arm, with the key in the other hand. Gasps could be heard from the audience, some applause even, as they moved to surround the ballroom.

Would it look like Shinichi caught him or the thief? He himself had no clue. The thief only grinned.

Instinct struct him and Shinichi began with small kicks, all of which the thief would somehow dodge even with one hand holding him in place. Honestly it was like watching half of a battle play out in front of him. KID would still manage to do insane flips that he didn't know how they were physically possible - really flexible - and he'd somehow lost his watch along the way (he cursed not bringing his belt). After only around one out of many expertly-timed-FBI-trained-kicks actually contacting the thief, Shinichi armed to change his methods.

He went in for a higher than usual roundhouse kick, that would at least knock off his hat (if only for seconds).

Swiftly bringing his right leg up, he was startled when the thief too changed his tactics, from the defensive to offense. He ducked the kick, but countered out of nowhere from behind the detective, essentially landing him in a chokehold. The audience gasped once more, while the thief in front of him began to chuckle.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "What's so funny?" He snarled, struggling against the hold and frustrated at his current predicament.

The thief only laughed a little harder. "Looks like I caught myself a detective, tan-tei-kun."

His smile was now a smirk. Seemed to be endless amounts of those coming from him tonight, Shinichi thought.

"Your an imbecile, you know that?" He resisted the urge to bring his free hand up to his face.

After a short chuckle in response the thief released the hold.

They now stood in front of each other, back at square one, except for their being handcuffed, sweating, and grinning. It was quite the sight to see the magician break a sweat, more so the fact that his clothes still remained perfectly done up (his hat was still perfectly in place as well and Shinichi still didn't know how it always stayed seemingly on his head). He laughed slightly at the sight.

The thief took in a great sigh. "All I know is that I'm awesome. Even more once this show begins..." he grinned nefariously, "Special guest meitantei."

His eyes seemingly sparkled, and at the snap of his fingers music began to flood the hall. (Magic Kaito 1412 ost - 04 the Message from the Past, if y'all want a reference for music)

With a big tug on the handcuffs, the detective was in his arms. Handcuffed hands together, with the thiefs hand on his back and the detectives on his shoulder. Shinichi couldn't help but blush at the unpredictable closeness.

"May I have this dance, _detective_?" He spoke in perfect English, producing a flamboyant smile from his lips that shined a warm pinkish colour, not pale at the slightest (much to what Shinichi's skin was like).

The music was a waltz, and as the thiefs feet began to move, so did Shinichi's, even if he was dragged along to do it.

The detective was apparently still stunned from the actions of the charismatic magician, and his arm hesitated to stay on his shoulder. He cursed his now useless watch, but couldn't help to take his hand off his shoulder. He'd get a chance sometime, he knew he'd catch this thief.

"What are you...?" The detective shuddered as the magician picked up his pace, taking three waltz steps before answering.

"Dancing of course," at that, he gripped the detective by his hand spun him around in a twirl and left off in a dip. "I see you seem to be doing the same, meitantei." Gasps, laughter, and scandalous chatter could be heard all throughout the audience as they stood in the now interestingly romantic position.

"B-Barou.. Let me go!" He spun him back up.

"Alright, alright, I'll hold off on the dips... but their so fun to do with your blushing face tantei-kun!" Shinichi visibly growled, and threw a kick his way, at which he dodged... not without pulling the detective back into the waltz embrace.

Once again Shinichi's hand was on his shoulder and the thief began to laugh. "Your really enjoying this aren't you?" Shinichi let out, and the thief laughed even more.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Of course! To not enjoy a waltz with my favourite critic would be uncanny, and I would never pass up a dance - the gentleman that I am surely wouldn't." He spun him around again and Shinichi's face grew even redder then before.

"You've got to stop doing that."

"Why? Because a certain detective can't seem to resist my charm?" Shinichi turned his face away, cursing his uncontrolled emotions.

He couldn't be blamed however. It had been years since he'd been so close to another person for a long time. Friendly hugs wouldn't count, but this... this was a dance, an embrace being held between two individuals. A romantic gesture, if you would.

He knew the thief was surely only taunting him, he'd figured it out from the start. Thus insinuating the thief knew him well - knew how to get under his skin.

Unfortunately for the thief, Shinichi wouldn't be having anymore of that tonight.

Sure he was enjoying the embrace, however mutual it may have been, but it was just a dance. Nothing more than an embarrassing game thought up by his greatest rival. How like him to try and get the upper hand by using such tactics, but Shinichi would soon gather his composure. Forget everything they were doing and focus. He needed to focus on the heist, the challenge, the capture...

KID capturing him. His arms roaming around his waist, allowing him to fall into a dip with deep brown locks covering his eyes, smile visible only for Shinichi.

His grip tightened on the thief. He gathered his composure and looked into his eyes, attempting at a natural grin.

"Since your the one who invited me, I'd be saying it's the other way around, _thief_." KID surely noticed the change in heart, and straightened himself as well, grinning.

"Ah, So you've finally found your humour meitantei. I was starting to get a little worried that you'd already fallen for me... not that that would be a bad thing, just that it'd hinder my future plans to court you." He grinned, looking straight into the detectives eyes.

Damn this kid was good (ha KID). He felt that warm blush creeping to his cheeks again, and quickly fought it back down. Not without a chuckle from the thief, however.

"So that must be your reason for coming back to Japan then, am I correct thief?" As if on cue - with swift hands - Shinichi was brought down into a dip once more, with the thief looking down on him.

His face oddly serious and contemplative for a split second before returning to its grin. Did he mean for that, or was it a slip up?

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" Shinichi felt the phantoms breath on his neck - he was only inches away.

Yet, like this... he felt _safe_.

The thiefs hand trailed his back, held him and kept him from falling, with strong arms wrapping around his torso. He could only see the faint shimmer from the monocle that met his own eyes, but he could feel the intensity of the gaze - even just for a second.

And in that second, he felt his mind go unclouded, as if they were the only ones there. No distractions, no jokes... _nothing_.

Only detective and thief.

Suddenly, he was brought back up, and he felt himself snap out of his daze.

He must have lit up like a Christmas tree. His whole body was hot and he struggled to keep his head low - not wanting to reveal his expressions any further to his great rival. It still took him some time to fully come back to his senses, as he noticed the music had stopped.

Not just that, but they weren't dancing anymore - no, they were standing in front of one another with both arms at their sides. Wait his arms, at his sides... they were _uncuffed_?

Just what was that thief thinking...

He looked up towards the phantom in question, and immediately recognized the change in atmosphere, they were back once again. Grin wide, with his stolen jewel in hand, Shinichi couldn't help but get frustrated by his antics of the night.

"Why you little-" he stops, and almost falls over by the gravity weighing down his feet. In front of him the thief lets out a loud laugh, and nearly falls to the floor doing so.

"Oh my Meitantei-kun, for a second there I thought you were going to rip me to shreds... _Feisty_ tonight, are we?" Shinichi continues to struggle against his feet that just won't move from their place on the ground. No doubt, the phantoms doing.

He crossed his arms and remained silent. He was going to remain civil about the incident for as long as he could, that is, for as long as he could stall.

"Awww, don't get all grouchy on me for this tantei-kun. If it makes you feel better, I really didn't want to do it, it's just a necessity for act three." He grinned further, as he walked closer and around his standing meitantei.

He was circling him, walking around him picking at details on his jacket all without him moving an inch. Oh god, he was going to point out his outfit now...

"Act three? Your really going all out this time around aren't you KID?" The KID stopped from behind the detectives shoulder, peering up around his neck - his breath on his ear.

"It's only natural for a phantom thief to want to impress..." Shinichi's breath hitched. "And boy, have I got a trick for you, meitantei-kun." His breath left Shinichi's ear in a blast of cold.

He felt himself shudder, and only hopped it couldn't be noticed. However, it wasn't as though he could see the grin from behind him.

In a flash of smoke, the phantom thief teleported in front of Shinichi, and brought out a clever, mischievous grin. "Nevertheless, my dear tantei-kun, the show must go on..."

He flashed another smoke bomb.

Shinichi couldn't see anything, yet he could feel the thief. He could feel the warm weight of hands being placed upon his shoulders... the same breath on his neck again.

"It's true that you look absolutely _marvelous_ in black tonight meitantei," breath whispering in his ear, making Shinichi's every muscle ache - he really wished he could move. "But doesn't _white_ sound more appealing?"

It took him a second (lord did it take him a second), but when he finally pieced together just what the thief was doing, his eyes must have widened a considerable amount.

He almost felt the shacking pieces of his reputation crumble before him, or his bones once Nakamouri got his hands on him in... in this.

He shut his eyes tight, he couldn't open them, not to the thief not to anyone. He could only picture the nightmare this was going to be.

Sure enough, he heard the thiefs laughter, no his own, through the clouded smoke.

His eyes open, and he meets the gaze of a man, more or less himself, flattening out his hair - a bed of brown with that annoying cow lick at the back. The detective met the phantoms eyes and his jaw dropped, which earned him a short, maddening grin in return (short enough for only him to realize at least).

He struggled to regain his composure (which mind you wasn't an easy task to do when staring at a near mirror version of yourself - grinning, no less), failing miserably in the process. It wasn't only the fact that he'd been forced to dance with the thief all night, but now having to look up at himself, hell, the thief even stole his clothes...

He paused for a second. He took in the senses around him. Cold metal on his wrists, his eye... no emotion could possibly explain what the detective was feeling at this moment. And how the thief wanted to laugh until he died gazing upon the detectives expression.

He was now dressed in white, contrary to the custom black suit that the thief was now wearing, with accessories spanning from top hat, to monocle, to his own handcuffs now around his wrists.

It seems the only detective who could ever catch KID would have to be himself dressed up as said detective... at the expense of the poor soul who played the thief in this scenario. And that thief, was now a poor detective by the name of Kudo Shinichi.

Essentially, we were now looking at a proud detective standing upon a captured phantom thief. Known to only two people that said phantom thief was actually the not so proud detective, and said captured thief was still very much free.

"KID! you-"

"Ah ah ah, I've caught you fair and square you phantom menace. It's time your ludicracy is finally put to an end." He said loudly for all to hear. Overly proud and way too sarcastic for Shinichi's own taste (he was almost on the verge of tears at the thought of the morning paper).

The detective began his way back up the grand staircase, as applause rang through the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you, your too kind!" He looked back at Shinichi who's face was still written in awe. "And to you, dashing and daring theif, who's intelligence is rival to my own, and looks make all swoon: I bid you farewell!" He let off with a wave, as he reached the top of the staircase.

He placed his hands on the railing and looked down, in contemplation.

The audience was still slowly processing the detectives words, making sure they heard all the interesting comments correctly. While Shinichi was stuck centre floor looking up at him (he still couldn't move).

"Oh, and more thing my dearest thief..." He smirked, climbing atop the railing of the staircase balcony. "I heard you like roses."

Elegantly leaping off, earning multiple gasps and screams across the audience, the magician was seemingly falling for a second before being gracefully pulled back up.

Potential wires attached to the top of the massive skylight of the grand dome make it look as though he's flying, soaring above the crowd. It isn't until a couple of seconds pass that the magician soars out of sight and instead, the dome simply shatters.

The sound rings throughout the hall, as millions of potential glass pieces go to fall upon the crowd, earning greater screams, and running over the large breaking noise. Everyone shuts their eyes, including Shinichi, and cover their heads in an attempt to escape such a deadly fate... but aren't so surprised when met with something much more gentle.

Of course, Shinichi thought looking up, such a carefree magician would never endanger anyone's life (unless they're allergic of course).

He lifted his handcuffed hands out to the sky to catch the falling petals, and sniffed at the gorgeous scent they brought along with them. Only red now filled his vision. Beautiful, dark, and pale shades of the colour fell from the sky, lightly drifting on the now chilly air flooding its way into the ballroom.

The dome was broken, yes, yet the glass was nowhere to be seen. Only rose petals lied in its wake, and the whole crowd was sent cheering the phantom thiefs name (some were calling out the detectives along with it). A stunt that could surely only be pulled off by a man like himself, and Shinichi almost felt he had no right for his name to be called. For such a miraculess evening, and beautiful sight... all the credit was deserved to be the thiefs.

Looking up after a while, as Shinichi's vision had finally cleared (he also didn't feel the monocle on him anymore), he now gazed upon the top of the dome. His eyes met those of a changed phantom thief, who grinned, only to be met with another in return.

Shinichi's smile fell warm as the phantom thiefs cape fluttered out into the dark, with the great big moon now the only thing in Shinichi's sight.

He didn't want such a moment to end. He wanted to watch those petals fall for an eternity, yet he also begged to chase after the thief... sorely however, his body still wouldn't move.

As if perfectly timed to break the atmosphere of dazed crowd members, the doors of the hall were ushered open. Potential reinforcements for the heist stormed in and eyed the situation. Shinichi smiled at the thought of final freedom, but forgot a very important detail-

He was handcuffed, immobilized, and was wearing a white suit - an unfortunate predicament for anyone crossing paths with the KID task force.

It was as if a clear path had been made between him and the new members, and he immediatly regretted ever thinking the phantom thief was anything but a prankster.

Cursing his name, they spotted him, and his smile faded into something much more distraught upon looking into the officer's eyes.

The charge was quick and fast and many voices were sprayed out in that moment.

Shinichi's voice, however, went unheard.

Locking eyes with the men now upon him, the next thing he said was highly predicted from many amoung the crowd of both audience members and police officers...

"Oh shit."

* * *

Even though the night had been partially ruined, he would still never forget that moment. Because, contrary to what Heiji might have believed...

Shinichi loved roses.

* * *

 **TBC**

Well that's that. Hopefully all enjoyed, I'm sorry if I didn't font all of his thoughts because I've already reread this too many times to go back and read it again, I'm too lazy. I should probably get to doing my math now, and sorry again at the long wait. However, the best is yet to come for this adventure :)

see you next illusion~


	5. The Detective, The Clothes, And the Wall

**Chapter 5: The detective, the absent clothes, and the wall**

Alright so here we are again! Finally, I know, I'm crazy bad at keeping track of my life but here's to a new chapter (and probably my favourite one so far). I had lots of fun, especially writing the start (as some of you may find out ;)

also i don't know how to do chapter titles so... sorry if they're giving anyone a migraine.

without further ado, I present ATM numero 5

 **Warnings: whatever you call this type of somewhat sexual harassment, also Yukiko is insane (or making Shinichi go insane), Wall painting, banter... all the good stuff, really**

* * *

"Remind me why I ever thought attending a KID heist was a good idea again?" Shinichi questioned himself, as he absentmindedly kicked the trash can beside him - instantly regretting it once the pain hit him.

The door to the police precinct promptly shut behind him as he stalked out towards the sidewalk. It was these reasons that he'd somehow managed to not only _dance_ with an international criminal while countless watched, but also _become_ said criminal. In the end, he found himself walking home with an old police sweatshirt and slacks of unknown origin (his previous suit counted as evidence), while rubbing at his face every now and again from the amount of pinches he'd received (thankful that Nakamori can now rest easy - even though him and the thief practically share the same face).

He continued walking down the street and stopped as if a revelation had occurred to him. Which it had. That was another thing that skipped his mind. _His face..._

Suddenly a car pulled up beside him. It had whipped dashingly into the empty slot between two other cars and made a clear effort at blinding Shinichi. The headlights shined brightly, illuminating everything in their paths along with Shinichi's eyes, while it's engine revved. He could barely make out who's car it was but by the distinct amount of honking and revving, he had a clue.

"Kudo-kun!" At that, he approached the drawn down window and met the inspectors eyes. "It's late, why don't I give you a ride home? It'll save you the trouble of taking a cab at least," she smiled roundly at him and he could in no way resist. Surely not after feeling a couple of rain droplets on his unfortunate-to-wear-in-public shirt.

Both of them eyed the sky and the clouds solemnly forming, and both agreed upon the answer to the question. "If you wouldn't mind, Sato-keiji."

He slowly opened the door - as if not wanting to come off as rude at the offer - before being yanked inside the car by the officers hand. "Oh come on Kudo-kun, it's not like you haven't been in this car a million times as a child."

"But I-"

"That's right, now lets get you home."

Both seemingly smirked. It was nice being able to freely mention his time as Conan... even if the slightest hint were to occur, they both understood.

Somehow, as rain poured down and both continued to converse, Shinichi couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Even if he'd be coming back to murders and the police, damn heists with stupid thiefs, and the rainy days Los Angeles never experienced… he was home, and he'd never been more happy to see his countless friends again. However sappy it may sound, it was the truth and nothing but the truth.

By the time he reached his bedroom, it was something around three or four am, but he wasn't really paying attention to the clock when all his attention drifted towards a well recognizable black and gold suit that sat hanging on his dresser handle.

He smirked and reached for the red rose accompanying it in its breast pocket. Beside it held a note, classic KID style which read:

 _To my dearest Tantei-kun,_

 _I had it dry-cleaned to express the sincerity in my apology._

 _I hadn't realized a back up task force was on its way, in turn causing for a problematic end to your night._

 _Please accept this rose for your troubles,_

 _sincerely Kaitou KID_

"Stupid thief..." he mumbled to himself, eyes still fixated on the rose he held in his hand. Yes, he'd been dogpiled by around ten members of the KID task force, and yes he'd had to stay at the station for around 2 hours and was in cuffs for the most part due to Nakamori's suspicions... But all in all, that was well worth what he'd seen. _Dancing, roses..._ Of course, he'd never admit that to the thief.

A few sighs later and he found himself stretched out on his bed, with familiar pajama pants on, and unwelcome police clothes thankfully in the trash. He smiled, allowing for a blush to creep up his neck. He'd shower in the morning.

* * *

He'd never quite woken up like this before. If the amount of pain experienced from lifting his body off his pillow was any hint to the dog pile yesterday not being a dream, immediately earned him a well thought out groan. He'd considered screaming (his parents were out at a friends house and it's not like the house wasn't big enough anyways), but quickly withdrew the thought in favour or investigating his newly painted wall.

Sure, he'd say that he wasn't about to scream earlier but right now, a large amount of reconsidering was working it's way through his mind. Instead he settled for a quick dive into his pillow and a groan that came out much more painfilled than anticipated (considering he'd also forgotten the state of his partially bruised everything).

After a few seconds of denial, he hesitantly lifted his head to the extent of peeking one eye out at the wall in front of him. He closed it again and after a long inhale/exhale, he bit his lip at the sudden conclusion that yesterday's events and the current state of his wall were both very real and very much a certain _thiefs_ doing.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he lifted his face from the pillows, looking at the clock on his bedside table in effort of not directly acknowledging the dilemma in front of him. The clock read quarter past eight, which was nonetheless surprising since he felt fairly well rested considering a bedtime of four am. Well, four hours of sleep wasn't new to him, but being in his own bed was something that had probably helped.

Closing his eyes again as he sat up (with another small groan of pain), he opened them upon the wall in front of him. The usual light grey wall that he'd meet each morning was now a mix of baby blue and white, with the white grinning back at him in the shape of the famous _Kaitou KID_ _characature_ (now like 10x the size, and on his fairly large wall).

He made a sound close to what a mixture of a sigh and a groan would be, but that was before the realization that he could feel his legs brushing the sheets underneath him. "Oh god, he didn't..." he lifted the covers with great trepidation, and quickly dropped his hand upon the sight of what _definitely_ wasn't the pajama pants he was supposed to be wearing.

He closed his eyes tightly and in a sudden surge of emotions that made him finally understand how Nakamori must feel everytime he screams the thiefs name, he snapped.

"KIDDDD!" He screamed into open air, while flushing a profound shade of red (it was, um, _embarrassment_ , of course).

He got up. For some reason finding it necessary to drape the sheet over himself, in favour of hiding certain, um... _areas_. He immediatly made his way to his closet where he found a predictable note that Shinichi had hoped wouldn't be there (his luck never really was the best), but unfortunately was. Reading:

 _To my dearest Tantei-kun,_

 _To further my apology, I took the liberty of not only dry-cleaning your suit, but also doing all your laundry as well!_

 _You'll be sure to find them all folded in the laundry room downstairs._

 _Sincerely your favourite phantom thief, Kaitou KID_

 _P. S. Very scandalous of you to wear only pajama pants to bed meitantei!_

Figures he'd be walking into an empty closet, blushing heavily when he realized the thief not only did all his laundry for all his clothes but also saw him without clothes. It wasn't his fault he forgot to put on boxers and only pajama pants! It wasn't like he was expecting the thief to break into his house, paint his _walls_ (which didn't even smell like paint fumes - he had no clue how), and manage to seamlessly remove every article of clothing from his closet to _god knows_ _where_ , and his own clothes! Even his suit wasn't there anymore...

Safe to say, he's left blushing heavily as he makes his way downstairs, sheets still somewhat draped around him, and still absurdly revealing in his eyes. After tripping a solid 3 times down the stairs he dropped the sheet because of his logical mind telling him that it wasn't like anyone was looking. Striding downstairs towards the laundry room, and reaching the main level, he was finally gaining some sort of his pride back. He surely didn't care what the thief thought, since he was a stupid, inconsiderate, dumb...

 _Thief_. His eyes met probably the second to last thing he'd wanted to see at that exact moment - if the inhuman squeak he made was any sort of tell.

His kitchen and his living room were in front of him, which shouldn't have been so dreadful, aside from the fact that there were also three coffee cups on the dining room table (also not too dreadful), and sitting down were two people looking up at him, one with a mischievous grin he hadn't ever wanted to see in his lifetime (and believe him when he says that was way worse than a KID grin). With those two people being his parents.

He made a quick attempt to cover himself, which if her mother's facial expression said anything, wasn't really working. "I-It's not... er..."

And with that, he quickly fled down to the laundry room he almost felt was his safe haven nowadays; desperately trying to ignore the giggling that followed.

Shinichi was _21 years old_. He knew this, and yet right now, he really felt like a 7 year old about to throw a tantrum over a certain phantom thief. Yes, he had found all of his clothes washed in something that was literally the embodiment of KID's scent - _jasmine, and white musk, and mint..._ that fresh mint that was doing _things_ \- and _maybe_ he'd been stuck smelling a few of those clothes items for a couple of minutes before he actually put them on, but the thief was... he was _infuriating!_

It wasn't as if he didn't already know this, but everything he was doing up to this point was continuously either trying to kill him through sheer embarrassment or drive him insane - which to him would be more or less the same.

In his frustration, he begrudgingly threw on his old Teitan High shirt, and a pair of jeans (which were a little tighter than he previously recalled them to be). He was now determined to not leave the house the whole day, and hopefully get rid of his parents in the process. In turn, his determination quickly diminished as he knew that the opposite of this situation would occur if his mother had any say in his plans (which she no doubt would).

He sighed, and made his way up the stairs towards the kitchen where she was most definitely waiting.

"Shin-chan!" She said from the dining table, where he evidently took a seat and immediately dropped his face onto the surface, letting out a much needed groan.

"So, about this morning..." she began, and he let out another longer than usual sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muffled muffled into the table. She got up and brought over his cup of coffee in front of him, whereas he began to drink it nonchalantly, desperately clingling to a sudden poker face (as if that would work). "Weren't you supposed to be here at 11:30, isn't it too early?"

She laughed, "Shin-chan it's nearly 12, we've been here for over an hour," she was behind him again this time with eggs to dish out and a bowl of rice.

"Wait, what?"

"And I must say, your father and I weren't quite expecting you to chose KID as a partner," - Shinichi nearly spit out his coffee - "but we fully support you in your decision. Just let us know about the wedding, okay!"

He continued coughing, and slowly recovered. "Wait, what?!"

She continued making her way about the kitchen, as if the conversation was as casual as her tone (probably was in her case). "We know your grown up and all, and I'm just happy to see you making your own advancements. Your father and I were starting to get a little worried at you still being a virgin, but now..."

"Ka-san! I-I, we... I'm not!" He struggled to even comprehend the situation he was in. "KID and I aren't in that sort of... relationship!"

"But your dating?"

"No!"

"But we could've sworn he was the reason for, well, this morning and-"

"Well yah, but it's not because we, we... slept together!" He whisper yelled for no apparent reason.

"But why else would you scream his name?"

"Oh my, oh my god..." he was going to kill him. He just thought up a way to perfectly dispose of a phantom thief so nobody would ever find his body.

He threw his dad a pleading look, and he could barely hold in a laugh (the traitor). He closed his eyes and exhaled as calmly as possible, making sure the next sentence he spoke would actually come out as words.

"I woke up to find my bedroom wall newly painted, all my clothes - including the ones I'd been wearing - were in the laundry room because he decided to do my laundry as an apology and he set my clock back, and made it so that I had to, and... well, you know the rest." He took another breath. "And we are not in a r-romantic _relationship_ what so ever." Somehow his voice managed to go up another octave at the last part. He proceeded to stuff his face with scrambled eggs.

"So your still a virgin?"

He nearly chocked to death.

* * *

After a very full morning, and his mother's final realization that he still wasn't in a relationship (with KID), he'd been given a catalogue of potential girlfriends (and boyfriends) and nearly everything about them that she'd somehow managed to acquire (his mom was scary at information gathering sometimes). To add on to this, he'd been tasked with going on a blind date for 7pm at some expensive French restaurant - and no was not an option.

After probably his hundredth sigh of the day he made his way out the door in a navy blue dress shirt and light beige dress pants. It was nearly one o'clock when he'd finally made it out the door, after taking a much needed shower, and wanting to physically destroy his wall everytime he saw it (he'd need to call someone about that). He'd also moved all his clothes back up to his closet, avoiding the new additions such as the ' _I-heart-KID'_ t-shirts and _KID_ printed underwear - though they made their way to his closet anyway (most likely his mom's doing).

Nevertheless, he walks out the door hoping to run into no more than 2 murders, and hoping to avoid the press as best he can.

Maybe he'd call Ran. Yah, he'd decided to call Ran.

It wasn't until Shinichi began walking to Poirot that he actually called her. He unlocked his phone and brought up her speed dial. He continued his walk, passing by Beika hotel and gazing occasionally at the sky. It'd been too long since he'd been able to look up and see Touto Tower standing tall beside him, thankful now that it wasn't as tall as it seemed when he was, uh, smaller. It rang twice before the familiar voice picked up.

 _"Shinichi! How's it going?"_ He smiled.

"Oh, not too bad... I was wondering if your free to get some lunch?"

 _"Of course! Where do you wanna go? Poirot?"_

"Uh, yah sure..." he hesitated for a second. "I just figured we should meet up and talk about the upcoming tournament, how's your training coming along by the way?"

 _"Oh, yah, it's been really good... I'll tell you all about it at Poirot, ok?"_

Shinichi mentally sighed. "Hold it, _KID_."

The line went silent.

 _"I think that's a new record for you tantei-kun. Seems like somebodies getting used to me~"_

"I wouldn't flatter yourself. I'm only used to your old tricks, KID." He could nearly hear the wheaping commence from the other line.

 _"I'm hurt! Even after everything I did to make this heist new and exciting..."_

The detective snorted. "New and exciting? Sure, if me waking up with a dozen new bruises and my parents..." he sighed. "You better at least get me a new wall, because there's no way I can simply repaint that- that _thing_."

 _"Hey, those bruises were no better than most of the soccer ball induced injuries I've suffered through. Plus, the artwork was meant to be a present! It's so that everyday you wake up you can think of me and only me, tan-tei-kun!"_ Enunciating every syllable (the bastard).

"And what makes you think I want to think of you at all?"

 _"Well, because I'm awesome, and obviously everyone needs to think about me at least ten times a day, so I painted you a wall to help!"_

"Painted _my_ wall, let me remind you..." he rolled his eyes, he almost forgot the thief wasn't there. " _Ten times..._ Honestly I don't know how you get these ideas, especially how you manage to even act on them. I mean, you painted my wall in under four hours! That should've taken well over ten hours!"

 _"Why thank you, magicians secret actually but-"_

"And not only that, but my clothes, and my, and..."

 _"-I hope you liked the clothes I got for you as well, especially the underwear, that'll probably come in handy next time you-"_

The line went dead.

His face was burning and he couldn't handle it anymore. "Stupid, stupid, _thief_..." he scrolled down his contacts to find Ran's name. "Just because you change my speed dial doesn't mean you can-"

 _"Tantei-kun! That wasn't very nice of you, I was in the middle of explaining healthy sleep habits!"_

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Yah for someone who plans heists for two am, I don't think you know what _sleep_ is."

 _"Not when all I know is you~"_

"Right. What did you do to my contacts? Exactly...?" He scrolled down his phone, each number the same digits as the next.

 _"I just made everyone me! Now you can say I'm your whole world, my dearest meitantei."_

He sighed loudly, catching people's eyes as he made his way across the cross walk, still apparently on his way to Poirot's (he had no clue why).

"You know I can hang up again right?"

 _"That'll only give me an excuse to come hang up your underwear again, meitantei~"_

"I'm hanging up."

 _"No waaaaiit!"_ He wailed into the phone (Shinichi taking quick action to distance it from his ear). _"Tantei-kunnn, please come back! I promise I won't make you mad about talking about doing your laundry when I may or may not know it makes you maaad."_

Another sigh.

"Alright, so I can assume you have something to say, or should I get to changing my contacts back now?"

 _"Ah yes! I suppose it's time to get to the interesting part then."_ He could hear papers shuffling about in the background of the receiver. _"I have a proposal for you meitantei - of course not a marriage proposal, that'll come later - but how would you feel if I asked you to simply take part in humoring me one evening? I promise it'll be worth your time in the end."_

"Humoring you? What could you possibly mean?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, in an attempt to comprehend the next _unpredictable_ situation.

 _"Oh, just a dinner between a great magician and a critic... almost like a date, if you would."_

"Dinner? Your planning on having _me_ accompany you to _dinner_ in an attempt to humor yourself?... I'm not buying it."

 _"I assure you, there's nothing more to it."_ The magician stated, matter-of-factly. _"And It's not as if your not at all curious at the idea of a mystery dinning experience with your greatest rival, meitantei. I mean, I don't call you meitantei for no reason."_

"Hm," For some reason unbeknownst to himself he was somehow considering playing the thief's game (surely, he was doomed). "So no dancing?"

 _"Not unless you want to~"_

"And no clothes changes?"

 _"I guess I can hold off..."_

"I also won't end up in a pile of pink slime and glitter?"

 _"You have my word."_

Shinichi contemplated for a second. Understanding the terms he was creating so nothing could come to stab him later on. Why was he even doing this again?

He'd reached the front of Poirot before his lips moved. "And if I suddenly change my mind?"

The thief chuckled. _"I doubt that'll be the case, but I'd allow it."_

He stood for a second, outside the café in hesitation.

"Then... alright, I'll go with you on a da-" He went to open the door to the café, but stopped with his hand on the doorknob - he flushed bright red. Did he just suddenly forget the person he was talking to? Or did he plain outright just forfeit his skills as an observing detective. The thief had stated it blankly, yet his mind had suddenly just wrapped around the context? Sometimes he wondered how he managed to take down the organization in the first place. "I change my mind! I take it back, I-I'm-"

 _"Can't change your mind till your there!"_ The thief chimed.

"And where am I..." he paused, he didn't even know where to go, when to go, and he already had a date tonight. Much less the _fact_ if he even wanted to accompany the thief on a- a _date_.

 _"Why, Poirot of course."_ Shinichi could feel the thiefs voice instantly beam. _"You wouldn't need a reminder if you read the sign, tantei-kun~"_

His mind took a second to back track the last sentence. "That's not what I meant you-" and silence.

Firstly, he wasn't sure if he should be more concerned with the fact that the thief knew exactly where he was (if he was watching him, he had no clue) or that he was suddenly going to show up out of the blue demanding a _date_. All in favour of simply humoring the man. The worst part about it was that in Shinichi's mind he knew it didn't mean anything, it couldn't mean anything, but still...

Here he was, standing in the middle of the café, along with no clue why he hadn't just called Ran at the proper number. Why'd the thief have to be so damn intriguing? It's like he was purposefully saying everything Shinichi wanted to hear, everything to make him stay on the line, everything to make his heartbeat race.

Damn thief...

"You look like you need a coffee." He nearly jumped. Quickly brought out of his thoughts, he looked up to see a warm smile and curved his lips in return.

"Ah yes, thanks Azusa-san."

"She's right over here by the way." Azusa said leading him towards a familiar booth.

"Who?"

"Well, Ran of course. She said you two were meeting here for coffee. And weren't you the one to call her?" She laughed at him, bewildered and thankfully lacking concern.

"Right..." He slugged down in the seat across from her at their usual booth and was immediatly met with a cheerful yet predatory smile. He knew what her reaction was going to be, if the female in question was actually a female. "Please tell me your trainings been going well."

Her smirk fell and instead she furrowed her brows. "What are you even talking about, I'm not training anymore, remember? Tournament ended like 3 months ago...?"

He drew out a relieved sigh. "Thank god." And allowed his head to drop in his arms on the table.

Azusa was still standing over their table, paper and pen in hand with a now _very_ concerned facial expression, Ran only shook her head. "...I'll go get you that coffee then, Shinichi-kun." She gave Ran a smile that meant she either completely understood or felt bad for her or both.

It wasn't everyday that Shinichi felt the need for a murder to occur - not that he'd ever accept murder or anything of the sort - but he really needed a distraction and something of a normality in his life for a change. Especially today.

After a moment of silence, Ran continued. "I'm assuming this isn't just because of last night..."

Shinichi lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. "He is a wretched, egotistical, mediocre, flirtatious, stupid, wall-painting idiot! With no sense of personal space or consideration of his actions. And more to that-"

"Wait a second..." she made a motion to slow him down with her hands. "Wall-painting? What exactly did he do?"

"He did enough to make me rethink my life choices... honestly, how did I ever become allies with this guy?" He went on mumbling. "And then suddenly he calls me out of the blue and expects me to humour him? For what _grand_ reason could a thief want with a _detective_?"

"This guy has been really getting to you lately, hasn't he Shinichi..." she paused, and grinned. "Almost as if somebody has a crush~"

He flushed bright red. "If somebody repainted your wall and stole your clothes while you were sleeping, I think you'd be mad as well," he huffed. "Not to mention his stupid stunts the night before."

Azusa made an effort to silently lay down his coffee, and Ran gave her a nod of approval as thanks, then focused her attention back on Shinichi.

"I'm not even gonna ask about the first part. But speaking of yesterday, I'm surprised you would call them stupid since - if your smile was anything to go by - you looked like you were enjoying yourself..."

"Ran, he got me dogpiled by more than a dozen task force members, I don't think I was smiling then. Plus I haven't even had a chance to look at the papers..."

"Yah, I don't think I've ever heard Sonoko laugh so hard at your expense. Some tabloids have even started conspiracies on a romance, which I'd love to see your reaction to-" he rolled his eyes. "However, half the stunts you two pulled were pretty unreal to watch, it was like some sort of thriller/romance: Spade vs. KID, or something like that."

"Ha-ha, very funny... and will you drop the spade suit? My mom still won't shut up about it, plus-" he pulled out a list of papers from his case beside him, all of which were in a Manila folder that appeared to be case files. Ran's eyebrow rose in question. "It's because she thinks I need to start ' _finding the love of my life'_ or so it seems."

"That's a lot of names, _oooh_ and guys too - she must have opened up the option after the whole KID debacle, you should have seen her in the crowd," he winced slightly, and she chuckled in response. "Anyways it's not that bad if she's letting you choose."

"I think the fact that I have a blind date at 7 tonight, means she hasn't really given me a lot of choice," he slumped back into the booth behind him and groaned. "Especially after everything last night."

"Well, yah, but KID must have apologized, right?" Shinichi felt his cheeks heat up at the mention of the apology. Of course, the laundry was one thing, but the suit especially...

"I guess you could call it that; at least, that's what he called it. However, I'm not so sure."

"It's kinda strange really, him giving you all this attention after you just got back... do you think he was waiting for you? To come back, I mean?" Shinichi dropped his head again.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out, but he's been doing all these things that are unpredictable, sure, but mostly unexplainable, you know?" He turned his attention to the glass in his hand, glancing at his reflection in the coffee. "And even when it seems like I've solved the mystery - that the cards are laid out plain and clear - it just keeps growing... his actions just become more estranged and even _more_ unsolvable. I should've known the mystery reflects the person." He finished, sighing and contemplating for what seemed an endless amount of time before a light, brisk voice, broke the silence.

"So why not just ask?" The voice echoed in his ears as he lifted his eyes to regard his best friend's. Her eyes, unchanging and smooth, looked at him with that same amused nature she always had.

With a smile so warm plastered on her lips contrasting the pink of her cheeks. It was something he'd always look forward to as Conan and even now was a still a soothing experience. It was for those, honest looks and warm bringing smiles that he'd always be an open book to her, even if she didn't know she knew it. And he'd always be able to rely on her for anything.

"I-" however he was cut short by the dangling bell of the café door.

It's door opened to reveal two familiar heads of messy brown hair, which weren't exactly the two people Shinichi had in mind to walk through the door at that moment.

"Aoko! Kaito-kun!" Ran greeted, before facing her friend's direction in the seat across from her, Shinichi looked less then up for more people. "Sorry, I'd already asked them to join me and when you called I figured-"

"It's no problem Ran, it's just... ugh, nevermind." He forced his glare into his hands and tried the best to not think about the past 24 hours.

The new arrivals however, made way for their booth with Aoko squeezing in beside Ran and Kaito beside Shinichi. Aoko And Ran exchanged smiles while Kaito let on a big grin. _Ugh, grins._ Every little thing kept reminding him, and his mood couldn't even plaster a smile on his face... more concerned looks were in store, it seemed.

"Hi Shinichi-kun! Sorry about yesterday again, my dad can take things pretty rough when it comes to that good for nothing thief," Aoko began, most likely sensing his utter distaste in the whole debacle that was yesterday night. "You were super close last night too, you nearly had that phantom thief a step closer to a jail cell. I say a few more heists and he'll be as good as gone with your skills, Shinichi-kun."

She offered him a cheerful smile, yet he could only continue to glare at his coffee and was making a hobby out of trying to burn it with his eyes. "Yah, if I don't get covered in unknown substances first, or a dress, or have all my clothes stolen, or my wall painted..." he trailed off, leaving much to be wondered as to how or when those ideas had come to mind. Kuroba was starting to break a sweat.

Both Aoko and Kaito looked to Ran for answers and she only sighed. "You don't wanna know."

Shinichi continued to sip his coffee, and the girls delved into a large conversation on both shoes and something along the lines of criminology but he wasn't sure. He wasn't paying attention, yet their was nothing else to really listen for. Kaito had been enjoying a delicious (disgusting and most likely resulting in heath problems later on in life, according to Shinichi) extra everything parfait, when he'd absentmindedly begun shuffling a deck of cards.

"So, what's your favourite colour Kudo-kun?" He asked, continuing to ruffle them, even as Shinichi looked up and gave him a very confused look.

"And why would you need to ask that?"

"Well, I'd always assumed blue, but you do seem like a green kinda guy as well..."

"No, I mean, why is that question even worth posing, or are you just running out of ideas?"

He grinned ( _ughhh_ ). "I thought I've made it known by now that I never run out of ideas, plus it's the basis question of all friendships, a need to know, if you would," he placed the card pile now flat on the table and looked directly into Shinichi's eyes. "Now tell me Kudo-kun, what is the famous detectives favourite colour?"

Shinichi groaned. "If you must know, it is in fact blue, Kuroba-kun."

He smiled pleasantly at the fact his instincts were on par. Shinichi risked rolling his eyes at the egotistic look. "It's Kaito. Call me Kaito."

Unexpected yet warm had him on edge at the very image he was seeing. Just a glance and he was lost staring into indigo eyes like they were his life line. Like he'd never seen such a colour so close up, and in so, overwhelming all the colours around it. The only thing in his line of vision was a set of jewels that were directed at _him_ , shining at _him_ , looking at _him_. They were entrancing.

" _Indigo_..."

"What was that Kudo-kun?" Shinichi blinked, and for a second recalled what had escaped his mouth. He took in the world around him before he remembered to reply. "Ugh, indigo... it's, um, my favourite shade of blue."

"Right," the magician splet a winning smile on his face. "Well in that case-"

Kaito slid up from his fingertips a gorgeous indigo rose, appearing right before Shinichi's eyes. He fathomed the colour; it wasn't quite as magnificent as his eyes had been, but it was still... a _rose_.

He'd just presented him with a magician trick, under the sleeve, _rose_.

He wouldn't be gracefully accepting anymore _roses_ from anymore magicians today, because he was done with magicians and all magicians could go and pull tricks in somebody else's face for all he cared, but right now, he needed to escape.

Yes, he could feel himself flushing, but the urge to leave was overpowering and everything he stood for right now. He didn't really have the option to communicate with his words, more or less his expressions, he just took the rose and began out the door.

"Shinichi...?" He could hear Kaito's faint confused protest, and Ran and Aoko had gone silent behind him as well.

He'd made his way to the door when he second glanced the trash can, yet it made him grip the rose tighter. It was stupid, he knew it, but everything he was feeling was telling him otherwise. It was just too much.

Realizing his abrupt departure and recalling his senses, he turned back to face his table. "Sorry, I just need some air after all. But I'll be sure to see you guys soon, bye!" And with that he went to book it out the door, waving as he left and catching a few glimpses of some hesitant waves in return. Yet the moment the bell chimed and he took two steps out the door, well...

A scream echoed through the street, and Shinichi was immediately alert (also couldn't help but roll his eyes).

Seems the murder free life could only last so long, and he still wasn't sure it was a murder. However turning the corner and judging by the blood, well, it suited it fairly enough. Interesting timing on his part, as it seems he found his distraction for the afternoon. Although, it'd be easy to say it was the most normal distraction of the day, at least.

* * *

 **TBC**

So, that's it. Hopefully you guys got some good laughs (I know I did, because yes, I laugh at my own jokes). Cool, I'll probably never say when a next chapter is coming out cuz my time frame is never on par but it'll either be a two days from now, a week, or two, or three. Never more then three though, so hopefully that helps :)

yayyy I've planned out the rest of the plot so we should get some action scenes (both action and action action scenes if you know what I mean) going soon.

See you next illusion~


	6. Idiot Accusations

**Chapter 6: Idiot Accusations**

Got to say I struggled with this one (grammar too), it feels like filler to me, but it needed to happen to progress so here's some mindless entertainment (hopefully?). I'll also start keeping a word count, date posted... etc. just for preference, and I love hearing reviews, they keep me motivated, and sorry for the no replies I'd been busy and lost track but I assure you I love hearing anything from critical to positive! It helps me grow :D

 **Warnings:** **suggestive stuff at start, Shinichi embarrassment torture (it's just so fun!), murder stuff...**

 **Uploaded: 2018-05-20**

 **Chapter Rating: T**

 **Words: 3,700**

* * *

The magician landed in a heavy thump on his bed, full recon gear still on, with remnants of both paint and laundry soap mixed into the fabric.

He could deal with the sheets later, but his losing control over his senses and the resulting _exceedingly_ tight pants would become priority.

Kaito was sure he was suffering from a mild, slightly _extremely_ serious brain aneurysm that had taken place while visiting his favourite detective's house. He could only thank his exceptional survival skills that he hadn't died at the sight of a _very_ naked detective, but recovery was going to be a bitch, planning to start it off with a few cold showers in the process.

He was glad he'd painted the wall first, because god knows how he'd be able to keep his cool being in the same room with the insanely attractive, super brilliant, amazingly ( _very_ ) naked detective for over 30 seconds.

He really hadn't noticed that the detective wasn't wearing, uh, _anything else_ , until the pants were off, so he shouldn't be the one to blame considering he removed peoples clothes in under seconds.

But _damn_ , he was such a pervert.

Evidently, he went along with the same plan as before and washed all the detective's clothes, making sure to fold each item, while at the same time basking in what the man would look like in each one...

Or without.

Yah, he was a pervert.

The magician groaned into his pillow. He just wanted to sleep it out, but knew waking up would prove to be his untimely demise. Peeking open an eye, he saw the sun rising through his window and knew he'd only be able to get a few hours tops of shut eye, and with the detective on his mind, he'd probably shorten that by half.

Showering it was then; plus it's not like he really needed sleep anyway considering he was a " _natural ball of endless, ever growing energy"_ at least, that's what Aoko says. She also says he's a flamboyant, overly eccentric magician with nothing better to do than prank hakuba and flip girl's skirts. At least now she could add stripping detectives to the list, and probably stalking - that's a big one when it comes to meitantei - and _maybe_ hopelessly pinning after detectives too.

He sighed at the feeling of cold water on his skin. At least now he could rest easy knowing he wouldn't be arrested for grand larceny; surely not when the cops show up at his door charging him with sexual harassment instead.

He was in deep, he knew that much, but the detective was just so _enticing_ , and when he announced he'd be coming back to Japan, Kaito couldn't resist. He'd missed him so much, and not all the magic in the world could recreate the feeling of being near the Heisei Holmes, the detective of the east... of being near _Kudo Shinichi_.

He laughed, sending ripples through the water at his feet. He imagined what his dad would say about him falling for a detective of all people. Well, considering he became a thieving magician just to woo his mom, it would most likely be nothing new for his son to take love a step further. Because that's what it was. _Love_. And Kaito couldn't do anything about it.

So after a long shower and a few hours of going through magic tricks, and feeding his doves, he wasn't surprised to see a completely risen sun outside.

He was, however, surprised to see his phone begin to buzz with a familiar number.

"Ahoko! Why're you calling so early in the morning, it's like what, 8am?" he immediatly bashed, (it's not like she knew he'd been up the whole night anyways).

"I bet you barely even slept BaKaito!" _Right on the dot actually,_ Kaito mused. "Anyways I was wondering if you had any plans later in the afternoon, I was going to head out to meet Mouri-san at a café she wanted me to try, and since your probably doing nothing you should come with."

A plan clicked into place, and thankfully she couldn't see the manic grin that most likely took over his face.

"It's called Poirot."

He pulled out his second phone (meant for his nightly activities of course), and brought up Mouri Ran's number, grin still in place. "Ughh, do I have a choice? Knowing you, you'll probably invite the Brit as well."

She cleared her throat. "Much to your displeasure, BaKaito, he actually can't make it due to a run in with another case," sarcasm and disappointment overwhelmingly present in her voice, Kaito only beamed further. "And just because of that, I'm forcing you to come. So meet me at the café at 1:30, got it?"

It was getting harder each word to hide his happiness, grin dying down to a winning smirk. "Mouuu, fine Ahoko! I'll be there, but if there's no ice cream I'm leaving."

... Of course, he already knew they had ice cream so there was no problem there, but now he'd need to make a few calls to get a certain Heisei Holmes to show as well.

Calling Mouri was easy, knowing she was expecting his call made his life even easier. Especially when he'd made his way to Beika only to have his second cell vibrate in his pocket. Glancing over he saw the most beautiful name staring back at him and he grinned, assuming the detective was calling his childhood friend, he quickly grasped her voice.

The banter had been nice, but getting the detective to agree to a date had been much harder than planned. Thankfully he could watch his expressions for better ground on what to do, and it helped that he was as dense as they say. But all the cute flushes, and eye rolls were what kept the magician hypnotized throughout the conversation, it was almost a shame that the detective had reached Poirot so soon. But that meant he could indulge a little further in some Shinichi stalking.

He could only anticipate the date with his gorgeous meitantei while he waited. But sitting down with him at the café had been all kinds of entrancing, and his eyes were so blue, he couldn't help himself but pull out a rose. However, the detectives reaction had been, well, less than pleasant. Although, the scream coming from outside the café even lesser, so it seemed.

* * *

Safe to say this is exactly what he needed.

A regular murder to keep him on his feet (and maybe, uh, sane). He was still surprised at his lack of anything on the way back to Japan, let alone going a full two days without _anything_ (except for a stupid Kaitou KID heist...), but nonetheless remained to be a shocker. Even so, he couldn't say he was _happy_ about the sudden development, all he'd really end up enjoying would be the normality factor, and especially not the bickering suspects, dumb motives, idiot accusations... etc.

Yet somehow, _today_ was the day Shinichi would get all three... (He blamed it on the lack of recent cases).

"So let me get this straight... all three of you-" he motioned to the group of individuals nervously standing outside the restaurant. "-were on break at the same time during the incident, and it just so _happens_ that the woman who was murdered and robbed worked at _your_ establishment. And yet, you don't at all find these connections to be relevant as to why you and your staff are under suspicion?" Shinichi shook his head as the man before him let out a low grumble. _Idiots_...

The victim was a woman by the name of Naoki Kimura, 37, who'd been working her part-time job at the cheap restaurant Shinichi was now standing in. Reeking of sad pizza and unfortunate attempts at Italian, it had the owners name written all over it, and honestly Shinichi had hoped he did it, but that was highly unlikely (damn you truth!).

He looked down at the rose still in his hand along with his pen and read the facts listed in his notebook. The suspects now stood as the dishwasher, the hostess, and one of the cooks... All of which had been on break during the crime, and were without alibis.

The victim Kimura-san, however, had been found on the side alley - just beside the garbage cans for the restaurant - stabbed in chest that had most likely caused her death shortly after. It was obvious the time of death had been recent, which made it highly possible one of her coworkers leaving on break with her had orchestrated the crime. That is, they'd also be the ones attempting to disguise said murder as nothing but a robbery gone wrong.

Her wallet had been discarded beside her with nothing more than a few crumpled receipts. Although, that fact alone wouldn't be enough to alter the true intent of the crime.

What'd truly caught the sleuth's eye would be the patch of skin on her right hands' ring-finger signaling a missing band of some sort, recent too. Sure, that wouldn't have stood out at a robbery scene but the fact that her large, diamond studded bracelet was still fully in place? Shinichi sighed at the simplicity of the mistake.

"Did the suspect normally carry a ring with her, see on her right hand, by any chance?" He'd asked the suspects in front of him, but only the hostess seemed to hear, whiping her tears and turning away from the cooks' and dishwashers' argument.

Her name was Nanko Saori, and she'd been a friend to Kimura ever since she'd been recently hired at the establishment. By what Shinichi'd observed, both her feelings for the deceased and their relationship seemed genuine. Personally he had his eyes set on one of the two men currently engaged in a match of endless bickering.

Kenya Arumi and Gyoki Senma were doing just that, and if it hadn't been for the significant age difference between the older cook (Kenya) who was well in his fifties and the dishwasher probably half his age, maybe the subject argument about dating the deceased wouldn't have been as surprising (still surprising considering).

"Uh, yes. She'd always had this really pretty ring that had a tiny bundle of what looked like sapphires in the middle," the woman continued to whipe at her teary eyes. "It'd never really stood out as much, but it did look expensive up close... I wouldn't know though, she was- she was secretive like that, y'know?"

Shinichi nodded his head in confirmation. "Secretive..." he wrote a few additional texts in his notes before arriving at a good enough conclusion for the time being, turning his head back towards the hostess. "And you'd be able to identify said ring if seen?"

She nodded.

It'd taken Shinichi precisely ten extra minutes to first locate, identify, and accuse the suspect who'd seemingly had the ring in possession this whole time (in his work locker of all things).

True enough, it'd been found in the cooks - Kenya Arumi's - locker, and if that wasn't evidence enough, Shinichi really wouldn't need to question why the suspect continued to deny his claims (didn't they normally give it up in a heartfelt confession by now?).

"Admit it! The ring was yours, wasn't it Kenya-san? How she'd come into its possession still remains, yet the reason for her death was because she kept it, correct? A priceless jewel worth far more than what may be seen on the outside sitting on the hand of some part-time worker as a fashion statement while your left paying bills as a cook? It's easily obvious what you'd done once you'd found out who she was."

The cook was figgeting now, extremely nervous, while sweat continued it's drop down his temples. He'd cornered his suspect, there was nothing he could do now, and finally ( _finally_ ) Shinichi could go home.

It's true his first thought had been that the woman had stolen the ring from him, but it was quickly dismissed by the cooks actions towards the whole event, as well as the way he'd fought with the dishwasher, who also happened to be Kimura's newest boyfriend (if not a little young...). The fact that she'd also had a lot of those- well that surely pieced things together for him nicely. In fact, there was no doubt in his mind that she'd previously been something like his fiancé, and had been given the ring, only to break things off soon after, keeping the priceless gift in his stead. It only made sense the one who'd want to steal the ring back, and murder in the process would be-

"Kaitou KID did it!"

The shout rang clear as day through the street they'd been standing in. A dead silence followed, erupting as all eyes in the street either went towards Shinichi or the suspect in question. Broken only by a flock of pigeons suddenly taking flight.

Shinichi threw a hand to his face. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

They were now standing outside of the building, a sudden crowd forming around them to add onto the original spectators - not only from Shinichi's popularity, but the thief's name itself. Ran, Aoko, and Kaito had managed to make an appearance as well...

Great.

"It's- but it's true! He must have just forgotten the notice, but the crime... well, once you look at the theft itself it becomes clear only a thief such as himself could have pulled it off!" The man's nature suddenly completely shifted to something both utterly righteous and ridiculous, as he continued to sputter on. "And he framed me! He put the ring in my locker, surely he could have picked the lock, all because he knew a detective like you would be coming. Your the one he likes, right?"

Kaito could nearly well recognize the vein beginning to pop out of the detective's forehead as he resisted a laugh. He looked to his left and saw Ran on the brink of losing it as well. Seems she also knew about his situation. He chuckled.

Shinichi's fists tightened as he inhaled a breath, exhaling as he began to speak. The man's smile swiftly deteriorating at the realization he'd probably fucked up.

"Now tell me, Kenya-san, why an internationally wanted criminal- no sorry, _the_ international criminal _Kaitou KID_ , would want to frame a man such as... _yourself_? No really, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one," he chuckled, almost crazed (ok, so maybe he was getting the sudden urge to drown himself in a washing machine everytime he heard the thief's name).

After a few moments pause, and a good couple of seconds to cower at the sight of Shinichi's very, _very_ intimidating expression, the cook's mouth began to move again. "... I uh-"

"Sorry," Shinichi leaned in closer to the man, the crowd before them beginning to exhibit phones, while the detective seemingly didn't notice or was just ignoring it. "I didn't quite get that Kenya-san, you'll have to speak louder. _Oh_ , or was there simply nothing to say?" the man before him was left gapping now, Shinichi's eyes burning with fury and something else Kaito couldn't quite identify.

Another chance was left for reply, but with nothing, Shinichi simply continued. "It surely _seemed_ like you had a viable story to tell earlier. No, but seriously, to say that Kaitou Kid would resort to murder? To stoop to the position of a low life killer equally yourself? I can tell you right now there are more than a few reasons, as well as evidence, to prove you wrong. But if you'd like me to elaborate, then by all means, try to deny it."

"I don't- but I didn't..."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! You can't possibly percieve such a truth, I mean not anytime during the KID's career has he ever broken his no harm policy. For him to break that so suddenly and for a jewel not even half the price of any of the others he's stolen, without killing mind you, is absurd. Your jewel isn't worth his time, not to mention to try and frame you for _god knows_ why..."

And it continued.

Checking his phone, Kaito was positively beaming (and grinning) at the realization Kudo had been going on about defending(?) KID for over 10 minutes of straight presentation. Beside him, Ran was smirking almost as if she'd gotten blackmail material for years to come (which she had), and Aoko was looking something between concerned and ready to pull out a mop (it happened whenever someone mentioned KID... positively).

However, what'd caught most everyone's attention was the manner of the argument, or more like how it'd taken an interesting turn from defending to, well...

"... plus he doesn't even own a weapon, aside from his card gun, which, with his perfect aim, could perfectly immobilize his target, much less to your sloppy job. Why wouldn't he just use a gun then instead of using a knife and risk dirtying his pristine, custom white suit? Even if he was wearing recon, he could've just used a multitude of his different skills-"

 _Fangirling_. That's the word that came to mind. _No_ Kaito _, that is not the word your thinking of. Kudo can and_ will _kill you without anyone ever finding out if he figured out you said that. Don't say it, don't say it-_

"He's totally fangirling," _Ran said it._

"He really is," Kaito added.

By this point Aoko looked horrified. "I'm sure it's all him trying to get the suspect to confess, it's not as if he'd willingly talk about him for this long, right Kaito?"

Ran snickered. "Aoko-kun, the suspect confessed not even five minutes in. I don't think Shinichi even realized it himself, plus with what he's still holding, well, that just completes the picture."

"Oh."

When the police finally showed up, with Takagi and Sato in tow, the cooks eyes immediately lit up. They'd just exited the vehicle when he'd suddenly run up and fallen to his hands and knees, arms stretched in front of him. "Please! I'm begging you, I confess, I confess, just take me away from that- that man!" tears started streaming down his face, and Takagi had already confusingly brought out his handcuffs, while all they could do was stare at the centre of attention.

Kudo Shinichi stood hands on his hips, clutching onto something blue in one hand, and looked relatively as confused as they were, as if this wasn't exactly what he'd expected (I don't think anyone truly exepected _that_ ). However, by the looks the spectators were giving (some were even laughing) Sato would definitely be looking up a recording on YouTube later.

After the culprit was safely placed in the back of the police vehicle - not without a few pleading thanks you's - Takagi and Sato both made their way towards the detective in question and made an attempt to pull him away from the crowd of listeners. "If I may ask, Kudo-kun, what exactly did you do?" Takagi started.

Kudo only huffed, crossing his arms across his chest (a blue rose, Takagi noted) in a seemingly childish notion. "I only presented the evidence he requested," with another look directed at the fleeing police car. "I have no idea as to why he'd react that way."

Kaito nearly lost it at that. "Your saying that the ten minute recording I have of you practically roasting the pitiable guy on how he's nothing compared to the Kaitou KID offers no ideas on why he'd burst to tears?" Ran added, the group appearing from around Sato's vehicle - now being blocked by the other officers in an effort for talking space.

"What are you talking about roasting? All I did was explain how it couldn't have possibly been KID and continued relating it to the evidence of his involvement."

That was it, the detective was _clueless_.

It wasn't after Ran had brought out her phone to show both Shinichi and the officers what exactly had occurred, that Aoko had nearly cracked as well. They watched as Shinichi's (and the officers) facial expressions morphed to something quite like utterly horrified, and he was just barely holding off the blush creeping up his neck.

"Now _you_ admit it Shinichi; you were fangirling."

There was that word again, and Kaito could feel his grin growing just as Shinichi's eyes met his, the detective was now blushing furiously.

He turned his gaze back to Ran. "I was not! I'm not S-Sonoko, over that stupid thief no less. I just got, a little... carried away, is all."

"Are you sure? It looks a little like you were on your way to courting KID while holding a rose like that," Kuroba noted slighly.

Shinichi flushed bright red and quickly took hold of the rose stem, fumbling it a few times before cutting it, and disposing of the flower head inside his top jacket pocket. Kaito internally smiled and Shinichi just held his head low. He eventually looked towards Ran with a pleeful expression.

Even Sato was dying of laughter now. "Oh god he's making the face! He's making the you-know-what face, like the one he'd always pull on us! This is too good, I've got to text Yumi, she'll be all over this if she hasn't already seen it."

"W-What no! Sato-keiji you can't-"

"Oh but I can, and I _will_."

Her grin was manic, and with it came an undeniable laughter from everyone around him. Ran was somehow still filming (she better not show Hattori), and Kaito was visibly on the ground in tears, with Aoko and Takagi on the verge of tears... and so on.

Shinichi was really feeling the whole drowning himself in the washing machine scenario right now. God, when had he surrounded himself with such terrible friends? Terrible in both their humor of _watching_ him suffer and _causing_ his mental suffering. He sighed, surely more to come when word reaches his other _unfortunate_ acquaintances.

Oh joy.

* * *

 **TBC**

Exams are gonna be hell cuz I have 5 too many, and lifeguarding, and work, and music... ahhhhh, however once that's done I'll be updating much more frequently, because who doesn't love kaishin :D


	7. Blind Date

**Chapter 7: Blind Date (or how not to be outdone)**

N/A: Yayy, writers block out the window, I'm pretty positive I know how to write a story now! I like this once a month thing going during school so I'll keep that going after summer. If you didn't already notice I love writing phone conversations, and cars.

 **Warnings: More trash can violence, murders, cool cars, forgetful OC**

 **Uploaded: 18/06/18**

 **Chapter Rating: T**

 **Words: 4,700**

* * *

Shinichi felt a very familiar sense of déjà vu as he kicked the passing trash can beside him.

He wasn't specifically prone to kicking trash cans in the past, yet at the moment, kicking anything seemed to help his urge in wanting to strike a certain white-clad, monocle-wearing idiot.

It wouldn't be a long shot to say he got out of there in record time. Doing his best to avoid the many "great job's" and "congrats on you and KID getting together's" while he made his way home. He could thank Takagi for taking pity on him and allowing for his statement later on that night. Although, for what the night seemingly held in store for him, his day probably wouldn't get any worse. After all, what's worse than a blind date set up by your mother?

... _An_ unwilling _blind date set up by your mother, fully well knowing that you haven't dated since whatever you and Ran called_ that _in high school._

Right.

He'd left Ran and the others in favour of retaining his sanity, and was now focusing on how he could sneak into his own bedroom through his second story window, because heaven forbid he run into his mom. Hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with the demon child either-

"Your going to have to explain," If deal with me was an expression, then Haibara probably wore it best (and most frighteningly).

She'd caught him right as he unlatched the gate to his backyard, nearly giving him a _slight_ heart attack at the perfect (unfavorable) timing. He tried his best not to flinch at the spiteful as usual tone. Straightening up, Shinichi let go of the latch as he entered in his familiar backyard.

As nonchalantly as possible, trying not to look at the proud smirk on her face, he rolled his eyes. "Ughh, this is _really_ not a subject I'd like to touch on with you right now Haibara."

At an attempt to brush off whatever she was trying to get at, he made his way towards the balcony underneath his room's window. It housed a somewhat climable wall/pillar that he'd decided would be his best option at mother avoidance.

"Oh right, because it's not like _I'm_ the one who developed a perfect antidote to restore your body so you could run around using it like the adolescent teen you are to go after some flamboyant thief."

He turned away from eyeing the balcony to glare at her. "Firstly, your the one who developed the _poison_ if you so recall. Second, I'm in my twenties, I'm not sure that counts as adolescent anymore... Also, why do you make it sound like your a mother trying to tell her twelve-year-old daughter not to throw herself at every available man?"

She smirked. "Well, I'm not sure about the mother part, but you'd definitely make for a realistic twelve-year-old girl."

Shinichi scowled and returned to eyeing his balcony. "Whatever you say Haibara, but in all honesty it wasn't, uh, my _intention_ to speak of him in such a way... I just-" he sighed as he attempted to form the right words. "I just couldn't stand by and watch someone entirely innocent be spoken of otherwise, and I got carried away. That's all it was Haibara."

 _All it was, I think,_ Shinichi thought back. He had no clue why he'd felt like hesitating as the words left him, they just didn't seem real, if that made any sense. He felt like a child lying through his teeth, and from Conan he knew that feeling well, but why then did the truth he so sought feel so obscured?

Even as Conan he'd always known when he was lying, what the truth was... Then why did he feel so in the wrong?

What was it about KID that made him so righteous when he talked about him, so thoughtful when he considered his persona, and made him feel like he was lying each time he said it didn't mean a thing?

If anything, Shinichi was more confused then he'd ever been. That said, he surely wouldn't let Haibara of all people know, not if his poker face could help it. He'd learned too much from the black organization case, and that Haibara's endless paranoia was something he never wanted to see again. However, at the moment, even she seemed to have a better understanding of his life than even he did.

Her eyes met his as she searched him through and through. She considered him for a second and unable to retain her gaze he turned to the ground, looking at each blade of grass sticking out beneath his feet.

Yet he could still feel it. The searching eyes on him, watching him.

After what felt like minutes in mere seconds, she scoffed and he turned his head up to see her smirk. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. However, you'll be glad to know I have a much, _much_ better understanding on your current... _affairs,_ " she smirked deviously, wiggling her eyebrows for extra effect.

Feeling a little intimidated by the unlatched grin she now bore, Shinichi turned back to his pillar at an attempt to erase the memory from his existence forever. He grimaced (his chances were far too low).

He brushed off the thought, and continued. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a balcony to climb."

She laughed. "I'm not sure even improving your height will help you with such a task, but, since you've always been incapable of competent thoughts when it comes to _everything_ you do, by all means, continue."

He gritted his teeth and turned, hand just grabbing onto a higher side of the pillar. "Do you what me to step on you?"

At that, the she devil smiled and trotted off back towards her secret lab, most likely to find a new test subject for her semi-legal experiments.

Even with that in mind, he could only smile.

It was something of a silent agreement between the two, that even with all the bickering they may partake in, they were close friends that'd been through so much together. They were family.

With the antidote, she'd given Shinichi his life back, but in doing so, he'd given her a new life of her own. One where she didn't need to worry about everything she knew disappearing. It was a life that she could live, with people she cared about. That's why they joked. Because they knew equally what they'd lost and gained, what was going too far and not going far enough.

A silent agreement between victims, friends...

Between _survivors_.

He smiled as he continued his journey. It took him a couple of extra maneuvers to make his way up, but wiping a glistening brow he sighed in relief. Reaching the top and successfully unlatching his window had him crawling through towards the sanctuary of his bedroom. He could almost cry tears of joy at the thought of finally laying down with a pristine copy of the sign of four, peace and quite, no further murders or mentionings of a stupid thief...

That is, until he heard a loud, "Shin-chan!" and his shattered future dreams hit him like a train.

Unsurprisingly, his 12 foot drop back to the ground hit him even harder.

* * *

Bracing an ice pack on both his shoulder and head, Shinichi sighed. His mother was anything but rational in her greetings, but he supposed it was also his fault for underestimating her skills in finding him (if her dads anything to compare to, because she _always_ _finds him_ ).

He found place in the library, nestled on a few blankets and pillows with a book in hand as he cared to his injuries (well his mother mostly did, he could care less of a few bruises). She'd ran out screaming after him, not catching the thought at the potential concussion he now bore, but a 12 foot fall couldn't really compare to falling off Touto Tower as a four foot child.

Nevertheless, his falling and decent injuries unfortunately weren't enough to warrant escape from his attendance within his mother's plans, even if she'd been partially responsable. That was another thing about his mom, whenever " _love_ " was involved, there'd be no excuse (even if love meant wasting a couple of hours and dollars on a futile attempt, in Shinichi's eyes).

She sized him up as he sat in his chair, expression thoughtful. "Really Shin-chan, your so much like your dad, always trying to be sneaky for no reason. Of course, there's no way you'd be trying to hide from going on your date tonight would there?" her words sounding all too cheerful - spouting silent red flags in Shinichi's mind.

He treaded carefully with each word. "And why would I do that?" He laughed, a little too ackwardly to be considered normal.

She hummed in agreement, sure to have made her point clear, and he let his breath leave him in a sigh as she hurried away to pick out his outfit (" _you can't possibly think of wearing that?_ ").

He turned to the other figure in the room, his dad, who still seemed to be recovering from the woman's tone earlier. Sometimes Shinichi wondered how he'd managed to marry such a woman, but knowing his mom, he probably couldn't leave her if he tried. Not that he'd want to of course, she had spirit, and that much was for sure. He laughed mentally. She was everything he wasn't, perky and confident, while he was much more thought oriented and hesitated when he tried to speak his mind. Looking at his father now though, trying his hardest to blend himself into the chair he was sitting in, it was hard to believe he was of higher intellect than himself.

A lot of things couldn't be considered weird after everything with his body becoming that of six year olds and all that, but his parents still remained at the top of the list.

He smiled.

* * *

Looking up at the clock in front of him, he read six, meaning he had an hour before disaster, and really that wasn't an over exaggeration. Anytime he was in public at some sort of important outing there always seemed to be some sort of murder to allow interference. Or in this case, probably rescue, but it was still an interesting account to rely on murder for escape. He supposed that's what his life was used to now.

Aside from those thoughts, he was now buttoning up the bright navy dress shirt his mom had decided on while then proceeding to struggle in tucking the tight fit into his black dress pants. It's almost as if she still believed he was a child by the size clothes she'd been giving him. Scoffing to himself, he then proceeded to clasp the belt together and pull over the black suit jacket.

He was at least glad she'd chosen to give him something normal looking (however tight it may be). He smiled and settled for two unclasped buttons. He personally would've gone for a tie, but his mother specifically said he'd be without one for this particular outing, and that meant _no tie_.

She was really scary when she wanted to be.

Shinichi set his suit jacket back on the bed, and decided to wait out and relax the few minutes he'd have to spare before needing to part the comfort of his bed. He was just reaching for his novel on the bedside table when his phone next to it, began to ring.

Interesting, should it be, since he wasn't expecting a call. However, when a familiar number popped up, he resisted the urge to chuck his phone at the nearest wall (The KID painted wall if anyone was wondering, and no he had definitely not maybe gotten used to it).

"KID," He groaned out, hitting the call button for a stupid reason his curiosity couldn't dwell out.

" _Himself. Now, should I call you tantei-kun or Shin-chan I wonder... I'm leaning more towards shin-chan myself, you know, just to change it up."_

Shinichi nearly chocked on the air he was struggling to breath. "If you ever call me that on a heist I will dissembowel you," he managed, with enough poison to put APTX-4869 to shame.

The thief only laughed airily. " _You'd have to catch me first to do that~"_

He scoffed. "You should make a note that soccer balls aren't limited to my age, stupid KID."

" _Ooh, BakaKID, I like it. One step closer to KID-chan, so I'll call it a victory!"_ He replied, with all the cheer of your average five year old.

Shinichi sat for a second, staring at the KID wall in front of him in exasperation. "How do you actually produce valid thoughts?"

" _Well, if it's a question of how, then it normally starts with something as small as 'what do I want to eat for breakfast today?' and then sort of just develops into something like 'what jewel do I want to steal today'... you can guess what happens next~"_

Shinichi's mouth was now visibly open. "How are you real?"

KID laughed. " _I know, it's hard to believe I'm not a perfect being,"_ he jested. " _When compared to you, however... your miles farther than anything I've ever known to be real."_

" _...Shin-chan, are you still there?"_

"Don't call me that."

A certain blushing red face went unnoticed by the elusive phantom just before he hung up.

Grabbing his suit jacket he made his way to the door, only to notice the rose sticking out of his previous hours jacket. He'd decided on being early as oppose to letting his thoughts wander, and went down the stairs to meet with his mom.

More squealing occurred once his mother saw the indigo rose sticking out from his very visible chest pocket.

Ok, so maybe he'd grabbed the rose on the way out, but it's not like indigo was his favourite colour or anything.

* * *

Shinichi let out a well held back groan as he approached the newest scene of crime in front of him. When a body literally falls on the car in front of you, you're bound to be held back by either traffic or solving the murder. In Shinichi's case, it was (usually) the latter.

Thankfully it was the business owner across the street, killing his partner over his want to go public about their fraud dealings, and had only taken the sleuth more or less thirty minutes. Even with promising to give his reports later, that still meant he was banking on twenty minutes late for his date if he didn't step on it. His mom had lent him the Aston Martin One-77 (which he still had no clue why she'd brought to Japan), and it made for a fast ride with his driving skills.

A call came through on Bluetooth and Sherlock help him he nearly stalled the car at the lights he'd just yeilded to.

Calmly composing himself, he let the call ring through.

The blue icon with KID's name 'favourite magician' popped up, and he rolled his eyes. "Figures any time I'm not dealing with you I'm dealing with murders," he began, taking a sharp right past the next set of lights. The cars beside him didn't even have time to honk, he smirked.

" _On the contrary, when dealing with me your bad luck gets cancel out because I'm awesome, thus reasoning I've been kissed by Lady Luck herself!"_ He laughed.

Shinichi scoffed, calculating how much gas to pull on his next lane switch so that he'll miss the Toyota's bumper. "Yah right, more likely the fact that your a crime in itself, thief."

KID laughed and Shinichi revved the engine, speeding up ahead the Toyota. " _I prefer the term, jewel procurement connoisseur. In fact, I don't remember borrowing ever being considered a crime."_

Sharp left, Shinichi's smirk returned. "Oh yah? Like you borrowed Pandora?"

" _That was one time!"_ The thief shouted, almost sounding genuinely flustered as he continued to mutter something about replacing it with a high quality fake, of which Shinichi just laughed at.

"I know, I was there remember. I watched you crack the jewel to pieces like a piece of ice, it's no wonder you couldn't ' _give it back_ '," he laughed lightly.

" _Huh, those were some times weren't they,"_ Shinichi could almost feel the thief's sense of nostalgia in his words. He continued driving on the straight stretch of green lights.

"Yah, it almost feels weird when you think of the first time we ever faced off at that clock tower as years ago. I was so arrogant back then."

" _Well no wonder you shot at me!"_ Shinichi laughed and the thief sighed joyously. " _I can't believe you remember that actually, you seemed to just have been passing through and stopped for a game of cat and mouse."_

He took a final turn, and zeroed in on the restaurant ahead. "Of course I remembered that. I would've gone, you know," he paused at the implication of what he'd just admitted.

" _Gone to what?"_ the thief asked with equal amounts cheer as curiosity.

"The next heist," Shinichi hesitated, and quietly continued. "If I hadn't, you know..."

The thief stopped. " _Oh."_

"Yah."

There was another short pause of silence as Shinichi pulled into his parking spot, his eyes made their way to the blue hues of light emitting from the cars' console. 'Favourite Magician' desplayed largely in the center. He opened his mouth intending to say goodbye, but the magician coughed, nearing the side of awkward.

" _I'm afraid we must continue this conversation for another day, I'm due elsewhere at the moment. But I must say, it has been lovely speaking to you tantei-kun, and do take care in enjoying your evening, for all the glories it may hold."_

With that a pop of confetti sprang out from both sun visors and began to rain a mix of primary colours all across the leather interior seats. "You... KID!"

" _Toodles!"_

"Don't you-" and with that the blue icon disappeared, and he was left sitting in a pile of confetti and sparkles as he turned off the key in the egnition.

Sighing in defeat, he let the confetti pool outside the drivers' seat door as he opened it and stepped out. He wondered for a moment why he hadn't killed the thief sooner.

Oh right, he was a detective.

And he had a date to be late to.

* * *

As the other end of the phone cut out, nothing but the small beep could be heard before the room fell to silence.

He sat on his bed, eyes staring fixatively down at the phone in his hands. His mop of brown, messy locks falling straight below his face, and he felt himself stall in the silence, holding his breath, as if it'd disrupt the perfect solitude he'd created.

He sat like that for a full ten seconds until he exhaled into the nothingness, disrupting the still silence with the action.

Noticing exactly what he'd just done, he started to laugh at himself - small breathless chuckles into the open air, nothing short of showing the desperation and longing he refused anyone else to see. Leave it to _him_ to be the only one in history to visibly fluster Kaitou KID during a _phone call_ of all things.

It was stupid - _He_ felt stupid. I mean, after everything he'd done, he couldn't help himself but feel helpless against the events unfolding. Maybe it was the fact that he now held a wig in his hand, wondering just how many scenarios of his would succeed, and how the night he had planned out would really go. Would his detective realize, would he even notice at all? Because no matter how many plans he seemed to create, or how many performances he came up with, nothing ever really caught _his_ attention in the way he wanted.

He grinned to himself a little dull-wittedly. Because that's all he wanted.

 _He's_ all he wanted.

And maybe that's why he was now exiting the confining walls of his room, with all the determination of a man on his way to war, in attempt to preform the impossible. To preform a heist that would successfully steal the impossible jewel, who just happened to be the love of his life.

 _Who_ was also on his way to a perfect date with what seemed like a perfect girl. Which was _probably_ why his hand rested a little too long on the handle to the door, or his steps felt a little too heavy as he made his way down the stairs, maybe even how slow he was in tying the clasps on his shoes. No, he wasn't jealous... he was furious, determined, and _grinning_. Because however perfect the girl was, he'd ensure she knew who his detective belonged to.

Seeing that everyone knows phantom thieves _don't share_.

Kaito smirked as he made his way out the door. He wouldn't be outdone by a blind date, and he'd _make sure_ he was the best in the competition.

* * *

Shinichi felt his breath heave in his throat. Figures he'd run into two murders on the same day (it _had_ been longer than a few days), however he was thankful this time around that it lacked a certain unwanted audience, even with the surprise phone call.

He'd arrived late to his date, awkwardly entering through the large glass doors of the overly priced French restaurant (his mom really didn't play), while spotting the table seating a woman up front. He approached the hostess about his reservations and she led him to the exact table, near centre to the large golden lit dining area.

The woman had long, blond hair with her head down looking into her menu. The waitress left him with a wry smile and a menu of his own before disappearing back to survey the floor. A quick glance up and the woman was giving him a shy smile, that clearly showed her slight irritation ( _what else could she do after waiting half and hour for a murder prone detective date to finally show up_ , he thought). At this rate, he still wondered _how_ he was considered even datable in the media's eyes, because clearly if both parties don't show up it's not really considered a date.

He gave a small smile of his own before dropping into a short seated bow. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I had a small run in with work on the way here," he extended his hand across the table, and she grasped it. "Hopefully you can accept my apology, my name's Kudo Shinichi."

Her smile warmed all too suddenly. "Akamine Himari, and of course, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Shinichi-kun."

He prayed his flinch wasn't too visible. "...I see you've already begun looking at the menu, any suggestions?"

They continued their talks, ranging from what to eat to what they do (obviously the woman already knew his name), and he was surprised to hear she'd be studying law next year. Smart, pretty, and no doubt to be successful in the feature, they bonded over both playing the violin, Sherlock Holmes, and many other things he'd grown to love over the years...

Yet, with all the talents the woman had, something was still missing.

The biggest factors that drew him near anything at all. That had him wishing to devote countless hours to certain cases or novels. Those being: _excitement, mystery, humour..._

And with all these factors now listed in his mind, he couldn't help picture _him -_ which was dumb, because he had no reason to picture him in the woman's place, surely not on a da-

 _No_ , not going there. He was not about to think about thoughts like those, and instead let his mind wander elsewhere as he absentmindedly tuned into the woman's conversation. If only it was _his_ conversa-

That said, sitting the table with the strange woman he couldn't help his boredom, and he felt himself slowly tune out as he munched on his overpriced dinner (four tier piece of what looked like meat and something...?). Just as his mouth closed around his fork, his view lingered and caught the large glass doors - upon which he'd previously entered - valiantly open to reveal what may've been the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on.

She entered the restaurant with all the grace of a dove, sashaying down towards the front hostess (who also seems to gape at the sight of the woman).

Dark, brown-raven hair flowing past her shoulders to tangle up in curls over her flowing gown, which gradiented from a dark black to something that resembled the night sky. _Like her eyes -_ gorgeous aquamarine, indigo, that continued to sparkle at each step she took. Her angled cheekbones accompanied curved lips that seemed to keep a constant smirk on full display, her brows drawing a little higher bringing in what seemed like playful curiousity, with little makeup to enhance the features.

Not only that but as Shinichi's gaze made its way from her lips back to her eyes, she was looking straight at him.

One or two red flags struck up without warning as Shinichi heart began to pound. He'd been caught staring ( _shit_ ), and she only smiled deviously at him (which should've been illegal in more than a few countries), starting her way at walking down the floor of the restaurant as if it were a runway.

Straight. Towards. _him._

Even as it took him a few attempts to try to pull his gaze away from the woman, he couldn't. Even as he tried to breath in some small amount of oxygen he couldn't because she was still looking at _him_. Smirk still firmly in place all until she sat down at the table right next to _his(!)._

She crossed her legs and admittedly broke eye contact to adjust the seating of her dress and get out her phone, which gave Shinichi enough time to stare for another 3 seconds before realizing he was holding his breath, then proceed to choke a little bit on the food in his mouth until he finally managed to swallow and lower his fork from his gaping mouth. Which, once again, was really strange, because he wasn't sure he'd ever been this attracted to someone since his days in high school, going through puberty as a child. No, he was pretty sure he'd never been this attracted, because once she was done texting, she turned to him one more time and flashed him a grin that made every sense in his body shiver and nearly convulse on himself.

A moment of distraction caught him as the phone in his back pocket began to vibrate and he somehow (after fumbling it many times) managed to at least unlock the screen.

There, under the familiar number and stupid inputted nickname, sat a message he very much so regretted receiving.

The woman moved a stray strand of her hair behind her ears as he looked down one more time at the message, and then back to her, and back to the message, following through with this same pattern until the words finally sunk in and Shinichi resisted the urge to bang his head against the table.

 _See look, I did my hair just for you tantei-kun!_

 _Do I look pretty?_

 _P.S. If you didn't realize, I'm woman sitting at the table beside yours~~_

 _Xoxo_

Correction; man. Because the so called "woman" he was looking at was definitely Kaitou KID. And the innocent woman sitting across from him was definitely waving her hands in front of his face. Yet, he definitely couldn't take his eyes off the phantom sitting cross legged at the table beside him, moving her ( _his_ ) hair across the toned shoulder blades of her ( _his_ ) back.

Oh, who was he kidding - he looked _hot_. And not only that, but Shinichi couldn't help but let his gaze drench in the stunning picture before him.

...Which was probably why he now had half a glass of wine soaking his hair and shoulders, and staining the shirt his mom most likely spent a small fortune on.

Yah, he definitely should've seen that coming.

* * *

 **TBC**

For clarification, yes Shinichi and Kaito took down both organizations, but in doing so Kaito still had his own plans and the take down allowed for him to destroy pandora without revealing his backstory to Kudo, even if he destroyed it in front of him. I'd imagine him offering a few ominous reasons and explaining what Pandora was, and for Shinichi to just understand the justifications in his goal to destroy the evil gem, but also understand there were some things he wasn't telling him.

Hopefully that helps for anyone wondering. I'm sure I'll have a flashback sometime though (spoilers).


	8. The Thing About French Cuisine

**Chapter 8: The thing about French cuisine...**

A/N: Sorry for potential grand OOC, it had to happen for this chapter. (Also I realized I wrote N/A on all the others and probably cried for like two days. I'm so sorry, I swear I'm getting a degree in engineering.)

 **Warnings: OOCness, sexual references, mild swearing, violence, and creepers**

 **Uploaded: 2018-08-14**

 **Chapter Rating: T**

 **Words: 6,000**

* * *

Was it bad that he'd already forgotten the other woman's name? And by the other he meant his _actual_ set up date as oppose to the useless excuse for one sitting across from him.

Yah. That one.

For a second he was positive he'd sat there gaping (at what, he wasn't really sure), but he couldn't really be blamed since what else could one do after getting a face full of red wine? Which, contrary to popular belief, _wasn't_ a reoccurring occasion in Kudo Shinichi's life. _Nor_ was a thief showing up out of nowhere. Why was he doing that again...?

 _Anyways_.

Shinichi took a second to wipe his now unstyled, wine filled hair out of his face (which wasn't that much of a problem since he couldn't seem to tame his cowlicks anyways), and remove his suit jacket that had thankfully been more or less spared from the assault.

And what was the thief doing? Well laughing of course (the bastard).

Momentarily Shinichi'd begun thinking the obvious. Why _him?_ Because certainly this whole situation by default meant his bad luck had somehow switched to attract phantom thieves (specifically the annoying ones) or the universe hated him–actually scratch that, the universe definitely hated him if the thief's now enormous grin was anything to go by.

Not to mention each time the thief shifted he'd be– _deliberately_ , he swore–brushing Shinichi's calves, or he'd lean across the table only to then show off a certain _accurate_ addition to his disguise, and brush his hair back to perfectly frame his indigo orbs... each movement flawless no matter how death defying his smirk was.

Why this was happening to him again? Oh right, he'd somehow befriended The Kaitou KID. This was his life now. Great.

So basically that left him staring at a female disguised phantom thief who was definitely playing footsie with him (no other words for it) under a table which had previously hosted his actual date (who had been a _real_ girl), who had also left him a while back with red wine spilling down his shirt.

All these thoughts and he hadn't even enough time to relatively think about cleaning up the mess that was basically himself. _Nice going Kudo._

"Can you please stop," he hastily gestured underneath the table, "... _that_."

A quick wink and the thief had the audacity to brush his inner thigh. Bursting out with laughter (Shinichi definitely didn't squeak–he didn't!), the thief watched as Shinichi immediatly closed his legs, fighting desperately against his growing blush and instead throwing a deadly glare towards his attacker.

"Whatever could you mean, Meitantei?" He questioned, recovering with only a few chuckles to spare. He was using his normal stupid, smooth laced voice and was looking directly into his eyes. Poker face clearly set to baseline innocence, and the thief before him held a soft smile. Shinichi didn't buy it for a second.

"Pervert."

Kid picked up the menu in front of him with nonchalance, laughing lightly. "Oh really Meitantei? _I'm_ the pervert? I quite recall you glancing more than a _few times_ at a certain _area_ around my brea–"

"How do you feel about the beef bourguignon?" The detective blurted out, expressively picking up a menu of his own with little to no subtlety. (Definitely not wincing at his real smooth topic change).

Kid smirked, eyeing the detective's reddening ears and deciding to let it slide. "A respectable choice. However, I'm sure the jambon persillé would be much more to your liking, you know, less red wine and all."

Shinichi's eyebrow twitched. "And whose fault was that?"

Kid brought a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "Perish the thought! I would never wish for such a defiling action to be used against my tantei-kun, especially one leaving you in such a wet state." The thief grinned. "Well, not in public at least," he added as afterthought, doing this awful wiggling thing with his perfectly shaped eyebrows. Damn it.

Shinichi was sure his blush had reached a little further than just his ears. "Remind me again why you felt the need to interrupt the actual date I'd been attending just earlier?"

"What, I can't just pop in to see my favourite detective every once in a while?"

"..."

"Fiiiine," he pouted, hands lifting to excentuate his dramatics (Shinichi sighed). "We had a date re-mem-ber?" Saying the word as if it would be foreign to Shinichi's ears. He twirled a few strands of his hair with his fingers.

"I–I remember..." Shinichi mumbled. His eyes quickly moved to focus on the cutlery by his salad plate, suddenly the most interesting thing in the restaurant. Who would've thought there'd be a salad plate _and_ a bread plate? Fine cuisine was extraordinary.

"And?" The thief lightly prompted, brushing Shinichi's leg with his heel, and forcing his gaze.

He looked up, and for a second–damn did this sound corny, but–the world, everything around him, seemed to slow down. The lights and candles dimming and seemingly blending everything in a soft haze. In that instant, Shinichi met his eyes and all he could see was Kid. Not his disguise, not his monocle, but just. Kid. Eyes the same indigo that seemed to shine even without light, twinkling constantly (something Shinichi never thought was possible, but leave it to Kid to go beyond what's possible). He saw the impossible man for what he was and now that he looked at it, his hair was more of a chocolate brown than anything–soft and fluffy. He must have been wearing extensions...

Suddenly he got the urge to map out and learn everything there was to know about the illustrious, uncatchable thief. Sure it was a stupid train of thought, he'd already noted that in the past. But for some reason unbeknownst to himself he was allowing himself to believe in the beauty of the moment. He could see him for who he really was, if only for tonight. And if that's all the time he'd get, then he could live with that. He'd have to live with that. Because...

"–Monsieur? Excusez-moi monsieur?" Shinichi looked away from the indigo eyes that had an edge of concern to them–when had that happened? How long had he–? He was met with a waiter standing over him with a bottle of wine in hand. "Du vin pour vous aussi, monsieur?"

"Ah, oui–" The waiter began pouring, and Kid quickly ushered him back over.

"Pour nos choix, on voudrait..." Kid suddenly broke off in a full out French conversation with the waiter, who seemed to be nodding in approval along the fast paced words the thief (unshockingly) listed fluently. "...D'accord, et merci."

Once the waiter left and cleared the table, Kid brought his concerned attention back to Shinichi, who felt a little cornered underneath the unnatural expression. He fiddled with his cutlery, before slushing his wine glass around. "I'm surprised he was ok with the giving me more wine after looking at my shirt..."

The thief's smile brightened, but his eyes remained narrowed. "Well after he heard the story I had to tell, he seemingly understood without worry. I can fix that for you by the way," he snapped his fingers and in a puff of smoke and rustling, Shinichi's shirt was completely dry and seemingly unhindered. "There. All better." He grinned.

"Why didn't you _start_ with that?" Shinichi asked, still a little exasperated from the previous trick.

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

"Damn it Kid," he groaned. It was met with fleeting laughter, and he himself couldn't resist. "Always when I least expect it you somehow pull _something_ out of the hat."

Kid's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, was that a magician pun I just heard from the great Heisei Holmes himself?" He shook his head in disbelief. "No, I must be hallucinating. Such humour and compliments couldn't quite be produced from someone as witty and sarcastic as yourself, my _darling_ detective."

Shinichi leveled the most unimpressed glare he could muster. "Well, at least I can confirm hallucinations for your brand of insanity."

"Oh don't be like that meitantei, it was a joke. See, funny–hahaha..." Shinichi continued to glare. "Ok geez, I'm sorry, now please stop acting like you're going to put cyanide in my drink."

Their food chose that moment to arrive–not without a few concerned glances from the waiter regarding the earlier comment (Shinichi further glared at the magician for it)–and Kid was delighted to see Shinichi enjoying his meal. Of course he had no clue what it was, some mix of meat and a whole lot of white sauce (was it soup?), but it was good quality food nonetheless.

They continued to enjoy their meal in basic silence. Which was strange for a phantom who really loved to talk... but for some reason within the past minute, Kid had looked up at him from his own plate close to 24 times (way to be conspicuous). Meaning either he was really interested in the wall behind Shinichi or he was purposefully looking towards his face. It took a few suspicions, but suddenly Shinichi looked up and met the thief's eyes, who tried to avert his gaze back to his dish. He knew he'd been made.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" The thief tried for a nonchalant smile at first but failed desperately and went on to stuff more food on his fork and into his mouth.

"Like, well... I don't know, _that."_ It was clear now that Kid was only wearing light foundation, because his cheeks actually blushed. Kaitou KID was actually. _Blushing_.

"You... well, you have some sauce, and it's like... it's," he moved his hand towards his own chin to try and get his point across.

Realization dawned, and Shinichi quickly went to lap at his chin with his tongue. Yup, sauce dripping down his mouth, really great job on that one. He raised his napkin towards his chin, and it was his turn to blush ten fold. Well that was kind of gross, not to mention embarrassing. Kid had definitely been embarrassed for him. He probably thought he was an idiot now. Shinichi may or may not have felt like crying just a bit.

But when he looked up to see Kid's face an even brighter shade of red, he wasn't really sure what to feel. "I mean, it wasn't that bad was it..." Shinichi said, a little self conscious if anything.

Kid's expression morphed into something akin to panic. "What–Wait no, of course not! I was–I was just, I mean it wasn't bad at all, you're not bad at all, Sh–meitantei," he took a breath, "You're perfect."

Shinichi blushed a little more. Well that was weird. "Thanks, I guess."

"Anytime." The magician looked relieved, and shifted a little until he straightened abruptly. "If you'd please excuse me my darling meitantei, I'm going to the restroom."

He stood up while Shinichi threw him a questioning glance. "Are you seriously going to use the woman's washroom?"

Kid leaned down towards his ear. "Gotta know the in's and out's if you're going to be one. You get what I mean, _detective?_ " He all but purred directly into Shinichi's ear.

He flushed slightly as Kid strided off, hips sashaying like he practiced walking runways in his free time. "Shameless pervert." Shinichi couldn't help but mumble to no one in particular.

The thief laughed a couple of meters away, because he was a stupid thief with really good hearing–or he'd placed bugs, maybe even anticipated Shinichi's words... Nevertheless (stupid thief), he began a quick search around for bugs. During which he thought of his dining companion, Kaitou KID–never thought he'd get to say that quite so casually.

It was kind of weird, easily mentioning the thief like that. Since his arrival back in Japan, he'd been there, showed up at his house even, and now he'd somehow become a somewhat normal occurance/nuisance in Shinichi's everyday life. He had the thief on speed dial for goodness sake–not that he had any ideas as to how that happened–and had unconsciously begun referring to the thief as Kid in his mind. Not that that didn't mean he wasn't still a stupid thief, he was plenty that, it was just...

Well, he'd find that out once he stopped thinking about the thief's shoulder blades, and how toned his back looked in that dress, the creamy expanse of tanned skin... Yah, once he stopped.

* * *

Kid came back about five minutes later, nothing short of a quick fix to his foundation, and a slightly finer wing on his eyeliner. All of which were already in prime condition, but he was nothing if not a perfectionist when it came to his disguises. And wasn't it just lovely to be without a full latex mask this evening? He'd definitely made the right choice (with few downsides–stupid blush).

Of course he'd still had to apply a few basic pieces to make his face shape a little more feminine, but more or less a good bit of makeup did the trick. Not to mention the dress his mother had supplied him. She'd brought it in from Paris and showed it to him very expectantly and knowingly–safe to say she'd already found out about his minuscule, maybe crush on a certain detective. _However_ , he'd never been one to turn down a wonderous gown–especially one that made his shoulders look like that–but he'd hoped Shinichi would feel the same.

Well, hope was a strong word in the dense detectives case. But lord the things he didn't even know he did to Kaito. It was like he was trying to seduce him, but with a lot more tongue than necessary, and with a tongue that wasn't even in _his_ mouth! He wasn't sure if he should be jealous of the food, the napkin, or the fork–and oh benten, the fork. What he'd do to be in the place of that silverware...

Thankfully, dinner was about finished, which left dessert to keep him distracted. And yum because chocolate! Or yum because thoughts of a meitantei covered in chocolate. Yah, that'd be much better... (Damn his hormones).

He sauntered back towards the table to a sight he'd always wanted to see, but in a different context. His tantei-kun was indeed feeling himself up, obviously in search of the bugs he'd never find, but he didn't need to know that. I mean, maybe it was just Kaito but he'd much rather he look just a _little longer_... Or at least until he was caught looking and proceeded to take his seat. Damn.

"What's with the grin?" _Wait the grin?_ He hadn't noticed he was grinning. Just another slip of his poker face it would seem–tonight surely wasn't lacking for those.

"Oh nothing," he chuckled mindlessly, brushing his dress forward as he sat down. He snuck a quick foot to Shinichi's ankle and got a glare in return.

"You've got to stop doing that."

Meitantei was starting to blush again, and get a little feisty too. Kaito loved it. "Doesn't that phrase seem familiar from somewhere? Are you perhaps meaning to say you'd rather we be waltzing instead?"

The glare Shinichi leveled was quite something to bear. "No dancing, remember."

Kaito hummed, and left it at that. Gave him more time to plan after all, and it was better to not rush things. Not unless he wanted a soccer ball to the face that is. "How about dessert then?"

Shinichi's glare dropped. "Sweets aren't really my–" a tarte was placed before him, and by the bitter citrus aroma surrounding it, he could only guess it to be lemon. "–thing. This is lemon."

"That it is, meitantei."

Shinichi looked up and met his eyes. "I love lemon."

"That you do."

He inhaled a bit more of the aroma just as a plate of chocolate cake was placed in front of Kid. "How–"

"Do recall that I've been you before tantei-kun. I've had to learn everything about you to disguise as you and that includes the mundane such as favourite food," he grimaced. "Had that, uh, not been the case, I'm not sure what Mouri-san would've done to me had she figured me out at the dinner table..."

"Point taken," Shinichi said as he took his first bite from the tarte. Fresh flaky crust, and smooth lemon filling–not too sweet, but just as bitter to balance. He sounded like some sort of critic, but this was mouthwatering, not to mention unexpected. "Kid, this is amazing. Like above and beyond, this is what I've been missing for so long."

"Glad you're enjoying it, my _darling_ detective." And there it was again. That grin. Shinichi wasn't sure if Kid knew he was doing it, but it wasn't anything from his usual set of faces. This grin was new. It held the same mischief but with something predatory yet warm and caressing– _fond_ , his mind supplied–hidden beneath the smile. He loved it.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Kid." Albeit his comment, Shinichi was about sure he'd die if he was called darling one more time. "Also chocolate? I'd always guessed you had a sweet tooth, but who knew."

He laughed, also eyeing the half eaten piece, while setting his fork down in favour of the serviette. "I beg to differ, meitantei, for flattery is one of my strongest skills. At least strong enough to be working on the great detective himself, it seems," Shinichi huffed, but evidently laughed. "Whereas about the chocolate... well, I've always had a slight addiction towards it. Not that it isn't justified, of course. It is the greatest food in the world after all." He grinned.

"Keep talking like that and you'll surely end up with diabetes by the time you're done–" Shinichi was cut off by his phone's vibration in his pocket, while Kid took the moment to burst out laughing. "Hold on just a second Kid," he pulled out his phone and hit answer, "this is Kudo."

"Kudo-kun! We've been trying to get ahold of you for the past hour!" Shinichi frowned at the thief across from him, who just shrugged. "I mean, we found something, and we thought that maybe you'd been– you'd been... Anyways we need down here now!"

"Hold up, Takagi-keiji you need to slow down. You said you guys found something? At the station?" Shinichi could see Kid listening attently across from him. They were both on edge at the sudden sound of seriousness and desperation.

"A note, a letter... not just your average incriminating threat. They did their research Kudo-kun, and not the legal kind either, this information..."

"Information on what, Takagi-keiji?" Shinichi tried on patience.

Takagi seemed to hold his breath for a moment, most likely communicating with the other officers on what to say. He let out a heavy exhale, grounding his voice as he said, "On you, Kudo-kun."

Kid's face darkened, and Shinichi felt himself do the same. "Is it them?" He asked, knowing all listeners would understand exactly who he was referring to.

A sigh of relief from the other end. "Thankfully no–not their style, plus we finished them off. But still, this guy, whoever he is, he's been following you for a while, and not the good kind either. He made threats on things the average person shouldn't..."

Realizing the situation over the phone was getting out of hand, Shinichi made for a quick out. "Ok Takagi-keiji, I'll be right over. Just make sure Ran and the others are safe, I'll be there in five." He stood up and threw a few hundreds on the table (of which his mother had famously supplied), and glanced towards his almost forgotten company, smiling hesitantly. "Thanks again for tonight Kid, but you should really go home." Kid threw him a look about to protest, when his phone rang again. This time with an unknown caller ID.

He answered. "This is Kudo," feint hesitance underlayed his tone.

An ominous laugh sounded from the other side of the line, most likely male. "As expected, the case is always more important than the girlfriend isn't it great detective?"

Another laugh served to annoy Shinichi further. "Who is this?" Venom clear in his tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Look at you all dressed up in suit and tie, all flashy and expensive. Although the girl beside you certainly looks like she's gone all out..."

Shinichi suddenly became hyper aware of his surroundings. No bugs then. He can certainly see them, although not too close to hear... Maybe someone with a cellphone? He looked from table to table. Can't be, there's not enough people in the restaurant. Windows then, restaurant has plenty, and their table's hard to miss, but that would mean he'd be at some sort of vantage point...

Outside.

Shinichi dashed around their table towards the door, leaving Kid in an even greater state of confusion. He heard him calling after him, but he was already out the door. "You should really rethink your actions detective. I mean, what do they always say again? You never really know what you have until it's gone...?" He laughed again, and Shinichi's foot hit sidewalk. He eyed the many pedestrians, and cars. Somebody. Somebody was talking to him, and he'd find the bastard.

He could almost feel Kid's eyes on him–hear him too. He was definitely talking (arguing?) with the waiter about scaring customers and too much money. Shinichi laughed. He was still thinking about what Kid was doing at a time like this. Stupid thief.

The criminal took it as mockery. "Oh, funny is it detective?"

Kudo smirked, albeit purely anger and cool edge plastered in his smile. "Not so much funny as unsound. A man talking to me about decisions, when he's the one who just threatened a detective. Not to mention letting the whole station know about it... big mistake criminal-san."

He heard Kid rush out the door behind him, all flowing dress and high heels, he looked surprisingly shaken (probably apart of the act if anything). The criminal laughed. "Well, I wouldn't have made it so easy Kudo-san if I didn't have a few tricks of my own. Oh and don't worry, I'm sure it'll be all the same for a heartless detective such as yourself."

"What do you want from me?" His eyes still fluttering from person to person, phone in a death grip at his ear, while his body stood painstakingly still. Ready to move.

"From you? Well nothing really. Even the death god himself can't bring back the dead. However, I'm not against seeing you lose everything you made me lose. And it's a shame really, I was genuinly starting to like that dress..."

The line went dead.

It took Shinichi a half second to realize just what that meant. His body tensed. Kid was standing outside, behind him, when his eyes caught the critical flash of a scope from the window. Nothing he hadn't seen before, he always made great target practice if the men in Black were anything to go by. Thus he knew it was coming, so he'd be fine. There weren't too many civilians in the area either...

But it took him another half second to realize he hadn't said him, he'd said dress. He wasn't wearing a dress. Nobody else on the street was wearing a dress. _Kid_ was wearing a dress. _Kid_ was in the area.

 _Bang_.

Panic flared up against his skin. His mind felt like it was about to shatter from the sound of a shot too loud. Yet he hadn't felt any pain. He should've been feeling pain. Why wasn't he feeling pain? Oh wait, he could feel it. The seeping pain erupting from the bottom of his stomach, his gut, like a bottomless pit opening to swallow him whole–and he'd only ever felt that a few times. Nothing like the familiar hurt of a gunshot wound. Why couldn't it have been that familiar?

He'd spun around so fast, and he must have screamed something close to the thief's name, but he couldn't hear. Couldn't see actually. He'd been grabbed just as the pink smoke erupted into his vision. And they were moving, fast, with strong arms wrapped around him that earlier had looked so lean and fragile. More shots rang out but Kid was moving, fast and uninjured. He was okay.

When they were securely behind the building–Shinichi now sitting on a curb in the parking lot– he let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, and slowly began to refocus his vision and hearing. Kid's face was in front of his and he could hear a faint calling of his name. "–ichi, Shinichi! Oh thank god..." his eyes refocused on Kid and he suddenly became aware of the hands securely clasped on his shoulders. A warm weight.

"Sorry Kid I thought... I–I thought you'd been–"

"It's ok Shinichi, I'm fine, we're both fine. In the meantime, we should most likely do our best to get out of here, go to the station probably..." he reassured, contemplating options as a phone suddenly appeared in his hand.

"Wait, how did you know? To get out of the way, I mean? You couldn't have possibly–"

"I was listening, have the whole thing recorded actually. Courtesy of the bugs I knew you'd never find," he grinned, and Shinichi couldn't be bothered to glare. "Ah, hello. May I speak to Megure-keibu? Yes, Kudo Shinichi... Hello, Megure–" Kid wasn't kidding when he mentioned knowing everything about him. He continued detailing the situation and the criminal, also mentioning something about sending a copy of the the phone call, and (unsurprisingly) all in a perfect imitation of his voice.

Shinichi continued listening in, while seemingly recovering from his almost shock session. When had that happened? And since when did he go into shock? Well, not since... God, it must have been back during the take down. He'd hated almost everything about that day. So many people putting their lives out on the line, each with their own weapon and own bullet proof vest knowing full well for some that it wouldn't do any good. Officers scattering, each searching their own spaces. Just like the plan they'd come up with, just like the drills they'd run only days before. He remembered stepping out from the building, previously some sort of lab stationed in an abandoned warehouse, but now only laying in crumpled pieces at his feet, the smell itself sometching he couldn't wash away for weeks.

They gave it everything they got, and in return only gained so much. One less organization to terrorize the world, but at what cost? An international debate on the FBI's involvement. His name plastered on every newspaper reminding him of his great _heroics–_ knowing full well another man deserved much more credit than the media supplied.

A blood soaked cape, and a phantom he wouldn't see until four years later.

Gin, he'd threatened, and done so much already, Shinichi hadn't thought–well, he'd barely had time to get everyone out of the way before–

He looked up suddenly at the hand now shaking his shoulder. "Shinichi I need you to breathe. Look at me and breathe with me, okay?" Shinichi looked up and met Kid's eyes. He was on one knee, phone now forgotten on the ground, with both hands resting on Shinichi's body, as comforting weights. One on his hip, and one on his left shoulder. Scratch that, his right hand was moving to the side of his face gently tugging. "Shinichi look at me."

He hadn't realized he'd let his gaze wander. This was definitely not something he was used to. His stomach still wouldn't settle. "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"Stop apologizing. Shinichi, this is normal. It's normal to feel like this after you've been shot at, you have nothing to be sorry for." His eyes had something like determination and clarity, all expressed through indigo that felt like they were keeping him grounded. But that wasn't why he felt like–like _this_.

"No that's not it, I..." but what did he have to say? What could he say to explain his sudden drop in intelligence and strong demeanor. He felt so stupid. Kid shouldn't have even been outside in the first place! "Why did you even follow me if you were listening? If you knew everything that I knew, you'd have known it would've been much simpler if you'd stayed inside!" Shinichi snapped. He stood up, cursing himself as his body swayed a little from the blood rush.

Kid steadied him while keeping a short distance, obviously heasitant. "Woah, slow down. You're saying I should have just left you alone outside, on the phone with some creep? What if he'd shot at you and I _hadn't_ been there?"

Shinichi shook him off. "Exactly my point! You _shouldn't_ have been there, I could have easily dealt with the situation alone. And you're a criminal, sure, but that doesn't mean you're meant to be in open fire, not now anyways." He almost shuddered at the thought of the phantom thief's cape stained with blood like it had been so long ago. Instead he ran a hand through his hair.

Kid's expression darkened, while his knuckles remained braced at his side, quickly whitening. "Oh, and you are?" It felt like venom leaving his lips at this point, as if the words leaving his mouth were meant to be foreign or surely offensive in every sense of the term.

Shinichi barely spared him a glance, and brushed it off with a glare. What was he trying to mock him? "I'm a detective! It's my job to be in the way of bullets here and there. It's one thing to let a fellow officer get caught in the crossfire, but a civilian?"

Kid rolled his eyes, all too mature for the usual childish action. "You're saying it like you don't remember me being there during the takedown! I took bullets too Kudo, I know what it's like and now would have been no exception. Honestly, I don't get it how you still can't seem to understand that people are willing to help you, people want to help you!" he took a slow breath, making a point of exhaling. "You don't have to go through life doing and facing everything on your own. If that were the case, I'm sure you and me both would have been dead way before any of this." He sounded sincere, and almost like he was pleading, trying to get him to understand.

Shinichi himself had nothing good to reject the claim. He knew all too well he'd have died all too soon during his days as Conan if it hadn't been for everyone around him. Apart of him was hoping to just brush it off, manipulate his way to another topic, but who was he kidding... he was literally talking to the master manipulator himself. Plus he felt tired, and breathless, and god, he was stupid. Everything was such a mess. Why was he always so stupid during the most important situations? Kid was just trying to be nice and he had to go and fuck it all up.

He still couldn't bring himself to look away from his eyes. "But that's not the point," Kid continued, letting a small smile tug at his lips. "The point is you have to stop protecting others for a change, and let us start protecting _you_."

Shinichi's eyes flew open, and he was sure his smile was matching the thief's right now, his next words settling at the back of his mind. "Yah, but how can you expect to protect others when you can't even predict the threat?" He almost laughed at the déjà vu he was getting.

"You don't need to predict the threat to protect, meitantei. You just have to be there in time to make sure no one gets hurt. It's in the policy, remember?" He grinned, and added as an afterthought, "But for you, my detective, I'd say it's more like be there in time to shove a soccer ball straight through the threat's face. Wouldn't you agree?"

It was like everything they'd just said had mirrored the conversation from years ago. How could he forget one of the star highlights of the worst and best day of his life? And it was all the more ironic how it was now the thief stealing his words.

"I agree." And suddenly he was sure it had been the thief's goal to make him smile, because he beamed just as bright as the setting sun behind him, if not brighter. With the same chocolate hair to frame his high cheekbones, and flushed face from both anger and laughter. Because that was it wasn't it? They were both idiots who had no idea what they were arguing over, and were thus laughing over each other's stupidity.

Of course they were both going to run into the gunfire, even if one had a higher tendency of doing so, but that just meant the other made up for it by jumping off rooftops. It was never one or the other, they were both insane in their own ways and had both been through so much. They just sometimes forgot how much of that they'd been through together.

"So we can both agree to never question each other's sanity when it comes to running into danger?" Shinichi added, at an attempt to smooth over the argument.

"Well it doesn't mean I have to like it... but I'd say we best be on our way. Stations' probably already sent out a search party for being five minutes late, and I'd rather not be the one held responsible for a possible Missing Kudo Shinichi search held all throughout Tokyo." He fake grimaced, clearly holding back a grin.

Nodding, they both started in heading for the car. "You're one to talk when I clearly remember you basically kidnapping me on one of your heists years back. You should already know those consequences fairly well, if I were to say so." He threw a hand in his pocket in search of his keys.

"Yup, but also benefits. I got to be with my tantei-kun for basically a whole day! You can't say you didn't enjoy the break." Shinichi shot him a glare.

"Yah, tell that to division one. Plus I don't think Hattori will ever recover..." After searching all 8 of his pockets, he turned up with nothing. "Where are," he turned a deadpan glare at the thief in front of him. "Kid, where are my keys?"

"Right here~" he grinned, waving the keys in front of him.

"Oh no you don't," Shinichi said, as he passed by him grabbing the keys without a second glance, heading towards the vehicle at a fast pace.

"Oh come on, why can't I drive?" He could practically hear the pouting from behind him.

Shinichi sped up. "Why are you even coming? Go home."

Kid matched his speed, trailing after him. "After our amazing referenced talk about helping each other? Meitantei I thought you'd learned."

Shinichi stopped in his tracks and let out a sigh. "I wish they'd remove the model penal code defense..." he mumbled.

"Remove it for what?"

"For you. Get in."

Good thing he was an idiot too.

And if the thief let his gaze linger on the flower in the detectives coat pocket, Shinichi didn't notice. Stupid thief.

* * *

 **TBC**

A/N: Yes, I am fluent in French, sorry if it's a little much but it basically means "do you want wine, yes, for our choices, and alright, thank you"

also im sorry if Shinichi is a little weird in this chapter, I don't know, whenever I'm writing him his kinda personality changes dependent on my mood so yah, that's why you got OOC for days.

Also model penal code insanity defense is what Shin-chan's Referring to if anyone was wondering.

until next time~


	9. Motive, alibi, that sort of thing

**Childlock, plans that don't add up to anything, Shinichi's struggling, The Note™, and that basically says it all**

* * *

"You did this."

"Now detective, I do understand it's quite simple jumping to conclusions—"

"If the conclusion I'm jumping to is you responsible for me not being able to see my shoes, then yes, it is quite simple." He turned the key in the ignition and watched as the console lit up. Confetti and glitter lightly vibrated until they were fluttering off the dash. His glare heightened.

"My shoes are no more seeable than yours," the child beside him scoffed, and Shinichi was having a hard time reminding himself that this man was an internationally wanted thief and the detective was the one who'd just invited him into his car. "And you can't prove it."

His only car.

"You are the _only_ person in my life—at the moment, who I know for a _fact_ has a vast supply of glitter." Shinichi struggled for a moment, moving his left foot and just barely finding the clutch. He put it in reverse and backed up, moving his eyes briefly to glare at the phantom and finding a fond smile instead.

"Aww, you know me so well meitantei! And on top of that, you've even declared me apart of your very livelihood!" Shinichi chose that moment to switch to fourth and grinned spectacularly as the car went careening down the road.

The thief clenched his teeth, and Shinichi made sure to increase his speed by twenty kilometers.

"Isn't there supposed to be a—I don't know, speed limit that all loftily citizens should abide to?" the thief asked, part sarcastic, and part trying to keep his wig from falling off after banging his head against the window one too many times.

"Slipped my mind."

"Oh, right. It _slipped_ your mind. Just like how Pandora _slipped_ through my hand right before it _shattered_ into a million pieces," he opened the car door's window with a hand to his mouth, "Not my fault officers! It accidentally slipped—!" Shinichi had the window back up before the thief could protest. It didn't stop him from trying the button again though. "Why is it locked?" he asked, watching as the button made itself powerless beneath his fingertips.

"Childlock. For situations like this," the detective answered, and the thief crossed his arms.

"Censorship is to art as murder is to justice."

"That doesn't work there," Shinichi scoffed, brows furrowing. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. "Also you just stole that. You just stole a quote."

"So?" The thief leaned in, breath ghosting just across the detective's collarbone and smirk contrasting in an unmoving quirk upon his face. (Alright he was really close). "What are you gonna do about it?" Shinichi held back the urge to breathe. "Arrest me?"

The detective took a sharp left purely on instinct, but didn't miss the way the thief's body plastered itself against the passenger side's window. He didn't miss the groan either.

It was with great effort that Shinichi kept a straight face. Partially because he kind of wanted to crawl into the seat cushions and never come out but also with the thief's very alluring scowl in place and his eyebrow raised (twitching), and hair nicely ruffled from colliding with the window the tenth time this trip...

"Aren't you supposed to be changing into something, more... I don't know, subtle?" he asked, slowing down as they reached a more traffic heavy road. Kid turned sultry eyes on him.

"Is that your way of trying to get me out of my dress on the first date, meitantei?"

Shinichi was in neutral when his foot fell a little too heavy on the gas causing the engine to rev, really, _really_ loud. Aided only by the fact that his mouth was clamped shut and his knuckles were turning white on the steering wheel.

Kid laughed for basically the remainder of the drive.

* * *

They made it back to the station in close to three minutes on Shinichi's count, albeit Kid saw it in a different light ("Forget minutes, I'm pretty sure that drive alone took years off my life that I will never recover," Kid had said solemnly to a grinning detective). Said thief was now emptying his heels of glitter just as Shinichi was taking long strides towards familiar doors.

"Detective—hey, detective!" He turned around to see Kid hopping on one foot towards him, securing his last shoe in place and stomping down on the ground to level himself. When he didn't speak, Shinichi deadpanned. Kid huffed, "I was _going_ to say you're not seriously going to have me wait in there, are you?"

Shinichi's eyes fluttered towards the car and then back to Kid. "That was the plan, yes."

Kid sent him a pleading glance which could be enterpreted as, "please don't make me wait in there," and Shinichi did a double take, feeling his eyes widen _just_ a tad.

"Wait I'm sorry, _you?_ " He was trying really hard here not to lose it. "In a _police_ station?"

Scratch that—he lost it. As in, laughed. Like really hard.

"Okay, _ha ha_ , very funny, but believe me detective. It's either the station or the car, and I'm sure I've already shown you how capable I am with cars—" Shinichi gulped. "—and honestly, being bored would just add to the fact..."

"Wait you're actually serious? Because I mean. International, um, thief." Kid stopped beside him, heel planting itself into the side walk in a way that made the detective shudder. He looked smug too, and his hand found its way onto Shinichi's shoulder before he could even push him away. The thief leaned in close.

"That's the point detective, I'm never serious. Not when it comes to the local law enforcement, nor the thought of getting caught by a man who's practically my stepdad," he smiled, "as if I'd let any of them catch me anyways."

It took him a second to process before Kid's smug smile broke out into a manic grin. His eyes trailed after Kid even as he sashayed up to the station's doors.

"Watch and learn, detective!"

Shinichi mumbled a quick curse before he was left to briefly wonder what that meant.

He trailed after the thief anyways, through the doors, and towards the front desk.

Kid immediately took up place beside the desk where the secretary looked like she was having a mild choking fit. Shinichi gave her a pitying smile and unfortunately made eye contact with Kid who was only grinning with a face that screamed, "and?"

He put his palm over his forehead.

"Hey Mira-san, I've come to see Megure-keibu on urgent business. Could you um," he took another look at Kid who was picking at his nails, "look after my, uh—"

"I'm his beau."

Shinichi could've slapped him. He was pretty sure they'd agreed on distant friends. Mira-san's eyes widened, and he could've cried then and there.

"Of course," Kid continued, "since my detective's gotten himself into trouble again, our perfect date was made all the more exciting—running from snipers that sort of thing." Shinichi stepped on his foot and Kid didn't so much as flinch. Instead he kissed his cheek.

Shinichi froze. Blushed for a second. And then lunged, with Kid easily dodging and getting behind him to sneak an arm around his waist, restrictricting his movements.

"A little feisty today, meitantei?" He laughed in his ear before turning to Mira. "Save that sort of thing for when we get home, am I right?" As if she'd understand.

The whole thing by default couldn't have possibly been more traumatic.

Mira-san was blushing now, and he had half a mind to grab Kid's wrist and haul him off alongside him. Thus he did just that. "On second thought, he— _she's_ coming with me."

Passing the front desk, he fumbled his keycard on the gate and Kid looked like he was watching a puppy stumble on grass. "You know, it would be a lot easier if you'd let go of my arm, detective."

"This whole thing,"—the keycard clicked—"would be a lot easier if _you_ weren't here."

Kid hummed and stepped away from him, but Shinichi pulled him back. "I have half a mind to arrest you _right now_ if we weren't—you know..."

"Being targeted?" Kid supplied, heels clacking on the floor below him. He'd basically drawn the attention of all the officers around them. (What with the whole updo, flowy dress, James Bond girl look still going...). Shinichi mentally cursed. "I doubt that's the only reason~."

Whistles sounded from all sides of the hallway and Kid basked in the attention. Shinichi on the other hand glared at the officers who immediately averted there gazes. Not that he was getting jealous or anything, they were basically just feeding his ego. Yah.

Once they reached Megure's office, Takagi and Sato-keiji looked him over with relief, and then a lot more confusion when their eyes landed on Kid. He gave them a grin through the window, and Shinichi pulled him around, putting himself between Kid and the inspectors.

"Stay here and don't touch anything," he said (or more so commanded).

"Why can't I come in with you?" Kid pouted, twirling a piece of his wig. Shinichi forced down the urge to pull at his own hair.

"Because you're a distraction!" Kid's grin was manic, and Shinichi cursed himself before adding, "to everyone!"

"Glad to know my beauty astounds even the likes of you," he leaned in, " _meitantei_."

" _Okay!_ That's enough! I'll just be going then—!" He turned away as quick as he could and had one foot take a step before he was being turned back into Kid's arms. Restrained with nowhere to go and forced into...

Into a kiss. A really _fierce_ kiss.

At first it'd been a clash of teeth, and a force of tongue and cheek, but then it was a hand on the back of his neck, supporting him as a warm tongue lapped at the top of his mouth. Going above and around his top teeth, tasting everything inside his mouth. A tease by nature, but a temptress with all things considered...

Shinichi shoved him off, his face a little (a lot) flushed but his eyes going wide with sudden exasperation (or his best attempt at it). Kid smirked, and just as Shinichi's face morphed further into a frown and he opened his mouth, a deck of cards unflourished fully into his face and mouth. They fell lazily to the ground and Kid was gone in a flash of smoke.

Shinichi collected himself, breathed in and out slowly, before walking into the office where the inspectors awaited him.

Takagi had his mouth wide open, Sato's grin could rival Kid's own, and Megure looked uncomfortable. Everything as expected but worse all together.

He hoped they could just pretend it didn't happen.

"Uh, Kudou-kun you have some, uh, lipstick on your cheek..."

He sighed.

* * *

"And then he yells, 'One truth prevails!' as if he was in some sort of shonen manga or something! This guy let me tell you!" Kid had a couple, if not a dozen officers gathered and laughing around his female persona, while sitting all too casually on his desk. He looked up and met the detective's twitching smile if only to offer him a bright one of his own. "Ah, speak of the _truth,_ " Shinichi didn't miss the snickers that followed said comment, "Detective Kudou Shinichi everybody!"

A round of applause sounded throughout the office and Shinichi resisted the urge to resort to blunt force trauma to shut Kid up. (Maybe later).

"Um, Ki—"

"Kai."

" _Kai_. Can I talk to you? For a moment?" He looked expectant and Shinichi's teeth clenched a little bit on the uttered, "please?"

"Of course, my dearest!" Shinichi pulled him away from the crowd and brought them both into one of the private offices, shutting the door and closing the blinds promptly behind them. "Ah, so some alone time was what you were after. If that's all you wanted you could've just—"

"Kid. Stop talking for just _one_ second." The mischief in Kid's face was immediately wiped clean. A mask of indifference settling easily onto his features. Shinichi took that as his sign to keep going. "...Whatever _game_ you're playing right now needs to stop. And I'm not just talking about the tasteless jokes, and the whatever that was with my colleagues—I'm talking about the kiss." Kid's eyes never wavered. "That was going too far for a joke."

"Detective, I'm not so sure you have it all figured out."

"And what don't I see Kid?" he questioned. "You're always playing pranks like this, and even after we've just been shot at... I get that you're on edge, we both are, but that wasn't funny. I didn't—I mean—"

"Do you want it to be a joke?" Kid asked airily and the detective felt his brows furrow. It wasn't like him to get angry over this sort of thing, but it wasn't. Funny.

"Kid, _stop—_ "

"Cuz if you do, I'm all the more willing to forget any of this ever happened and be—"

" _Stop_ ," he said, not so much loud as it was powerful. It created a silence that disturbed the room in a much greater fashion than their talking had previously done. Both detective and thief paused.

Kid wasn't something he could dismiss, he knew that. But Shinichi, in all truth, didn't know what he was—who he was. He'd been over this, countless times in his head, over and over but he... He had no way of knowing. He couldn't know what goes on in the other's head, he didn't know him. Well, he did, but not in the way he wanted too. And for all his detective skills this wasn't a conversation he could have with a faceless man. A nameless man, for that matter.

A perfect wildcard. Never making his actions clear enough to be predicted. Shinichi thought he'd been good enough to understand, but now, with this? He wasn't sure who he was to him.

Why was he making him feel this way? Could he even be blamed for it, or was it the detective's own fault?

Shinichi's eyes didn't leave Kid's. Even when he opened his mouth. (The mouth he'd tasted only moments before).

"You see but you do not observe."

Shinichi stopped, further arguments falling silent on his tongue. Kid offered a shy smile.

"Are you really so blind that you're having me quote Sherlock just for you to understand?" he asked, dropping himself into one of the many armchairs littered around the room. Limbs falling lifeless around him, a fair change from the tenseness before. "And I thought I was supposed to be the weird one," he mumbled.

"Understand what?" Shinichi was far from amused. (He was more confused than ever, in fact).

"Oh, I don't know maybe the fact that I—" he stopped, words caught at the back of his throat. Shinichi's eyes widened.

"That you what, Kid?"

Kid stood up until he was walking with purpose towards him, Shinichi backed up unknowingly into the wall. "If it were any easier, I'd have said it years ago but I—"

The door slammed open and two pairs of blue eyes flew to the intruder. Takagi was panting, and his eyes were frantic, holding a piece of paper between his hands. The blush on his face upon seeing the two would've been more apparent had he previously not been flushed and Shinichi took that moment to push Kid off of him. Or where he was near him anyway.

Takagi swallowed. "Kudou-kun, they have—"

Shinichi made his way to the outstretched hand almost immediately, offering him a white piece of paper that his eyes read so fast, his mind could barely catch what it was actually saying. He met Takagi's eyes anyways.

"They have Ran-san," the man finished.

Shinichi folded the paper back in his hands and made his way for the door.

Focused eyes making themselves clear to all occupants of the room. "Then we'll be sure to get her back."

Kaito watched as his detective's eyes darkened. They'd moved to the conference room, where Shinichi could think alone in peace, and await the officers who were gathering evidence and members. The thief being ever so loyal had followed.

He watched as pale skin tensed, and fingers tightened around a note so simply plain, yet severely impactful in its importance.

He'd only ever seen him like this once and that had been four years ago.

It was too early for him to look like that again. To have that look on his face, as if his eyes had seen much more than what should've been appropriate for his age. Even outside the body of a seven year old he pulled that look off frighteningly well.

The detective's body was positioned away from him, sitting in a desk chair so he was still close but just far enough away that the note wasn't visible. Kaito stood leaned up against the wall adjacent him. What did it say? Was it just a notice of Mouri-san's capture or more than that? The detective hadn't dismissed anything thus far—hadn't said anything to be exact, and Kaito knew that had to mean something less than appealing.

He snuck around and tried for a glance. The detective shifted again, folding the note back and putting it in his pocket.

"You shouldn't read letters that aren't addressed to you, _Kai,_ " he scolded, but something in his tone told the thief that the reason was much more than that. He was deliberately hiding something. He also knew that he was trying to lighten the mood.

So he did have a plan.

"Oh!" he gasped, "so _that's_ why Hakuba didn't like me going through his mailbox!" The thief snapped his fingers with all the falsity he could muster. "Should've known. I would've woken up every Sunday if that were the case."

Shinichi chuckled. "I'm assuming my missing mail was you too, then?"

"Nonsense!" he proclaimed, moving closer with each word and towards the detective's back. If he could just reach his coat jacket then maybe... "The only mail I ever took from you was replaced with an identical copy, and you'd never know which was which," he finished proudly.

The detective huffed. "You're a heathen against post officers." (He was too calm).

"Why thank you."

The door opened and in poured a group of officers scurrying from chair to chair. Some gave him interesting looks, but Kaito paid them no heed—the note he'd taken a picture of securely back in the detective's pocket. He was now focused on the way the detective tensed, and straightened his posture (even though his back had already been perfectly straight). The last to enter were Takagi-keiji and Megure-keibu.

Kaito took to leaning back against the wall.

"Kudou-kun?" Takagi asked, sparring a glance in Kaito's direction. He gave him as innocent a smile as he could muster.

"It's fine, she'll hear everything anyways," Shinichi replied. Kaito felt pride well up inside him, a deep heat pool in his stomach. His detective knew him too well and for that fact alone he could smile happily with glee. "Please continue."

Kaito leaned back as they talked, only catching the important bits as he'd been taught, and only keeping a keen eye on his detective lest the man slip up or allow him access to more information regarding the mysterious note.

The whole thing was one big code. A well thought out code. An unrecognizable code without the history behind it.

Was this what it felt like being on the other end of things? Was this karma's way of making him feel like Hakuba?

Shinichi's sudden gasp brought him from his thoughts.

"I know who it was. It was him, it had to be him!" Shinichi stood up and looked an officer directly in the eyes ordering a specific piece of files be brought to the room. He returned his attention to Takagi as he sat back down, but spared a glance at Kid as well. "Years ago I was involved in a case—a case that occurred just _after_ I came back." Post-Conan, got it. "Not murder, but theft. At least that's how it started. It turned out to be the bad kind shortly afterwards but it involved... it involved a woman and her sister who were planning on stealing their father's inheritance. An inheritance that had been going to an unnamed third party. The sister who'd forced him into the signing was my first suspect—a member of the household had heard of my return and asked for my help in looking into the suspicious activity, but I..."

"The Takahashi case," an officer offered, dropping a pile of folders on the desk in front of the inspectors.

"That's it. Sango Takahashi, the suspect I confronted confessed but I'd had no clue about the other sister. I hadn't thought..."

"Hitomi Takahashi was involved just as much as the older sister," Kaito finished. All eyes turned on him. "With Sango-san going behind bars for attempted fraud, Hitomi-san had every means necessary to finish the job and get revenge, just using a different method." The detective looked stunned, as did the rest of the rooms occupants, but he simply raised an eyebrow. "I read the news too you know." (He kept out the part about "only Shinichi related news").

"The third party," Takagi said, all too cautious as he was enlightened. Shinichi nodded.

"Hitomi-san set about murdering Akemi Ito—illegitimate child to Hisao Takahashi, who was the father of all three children and the chooser of the inheritance." Shinichi averted his eyes from the crowd of officers, and instead stared down at his hands. "Two days later both Ito-san and her mother were found murdered in their homes. A day after that, Hitomi-san was arrested and Hisao-san was found hanging in his study after having killed himself."

Megure-keibu picked apart the files and nodded, head held just as low as Shinichi's. "Sango-san was released from prison two years ago and found hanging in her bedroom, declared a suicide... It's the man you'd spoken to, isn't it?"

Shinichi inhaled and Kaito struggled when the detective's shoulders fell from their square stature. He breathe out. "The inheritance went to the husband of the deceased, Kanemaru Ito. Ran's kidnapper."

A whisper of murmurs flooded the room before a clear toned voice broke through the haze. "How do you know it's him?" Sato-keiji asked.

Shinichi's smile afterwards was crooked and pained and the most unappealing smile Kaito had had the pleasure of seeing from him thus far.

"The note says it all."

* * *

The note had been very clear of what the perpetrator wanted. Or clear enough to relay the hidden message underneath it all, at the very least.

There were only so many words for "threat" until it became clear that a certain amount of words were needed to make the alternative objective surface.

He knew Shinichi was smart enough to understand it. What the kidnapper hadn't banked on, and Shinichi as well for that matter, was that another would understand it even faster in the amount of time it took for him to catch a peek. Kid cornered him in the men's washroom.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be in here."

Kid laughed. (Something fake and forced). "And I'm pretty sure if all it took was a sign to stop me from trespassing, I'd have been caught years ago, detective."

He could tell Kid was looking at him through the mirror. Shinichi feinted a glance over at the thief and this time his eyes didn't miss the way his dress was cut up at the bottom, his makeup running in spots all across his face. His hair falling in loose strands from its updo.

"You think it's not obvious what you're doing," he continued. The detective proceeded to switch his shoes into one's of a more stronger caliber.

"I think it's not obvious to anyone but you, but nobody knows me like you do, do they?" He wiped a hand along his face, expression scrunching with it. "That came out wrong."

"You've been threatened detective. I think it's best you proceed cautiously with this one—"

"I was _cautious_ when he first tried to shoot you, Kid. And now he has Ran," he bit back the laugh that threatened to slip, "I'm furious," he said instead.

"Take someone with you then—"

"'Take anyone with you and she'll pay the cost', I'm not that stupid, Kid." He sighed and dropped himself down to lean against the counter, looking into the mirror and all the specs of water laying dormant around the glass. "I also know there has to be another way. That hasn't changed."

"Then let me help."

Kid had moved closer, taking place just beside him as he leaned his back against the counter in a nonchalant fashion. Everything always looked so easy for him. (Sometimes Shinichi wondered how he did it).

"I'm not getting a civilian involved in my problems," he answered.

"A civilian?" Kid looked severely offended (as severe as fake could be). "You'd think me," he pointed to himself, "the magician under the moonlight, a mere civilian?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Tantei-kun if I may object your claim with a claim of my own," he brought the detective's face towards his with a tilt of his chin, his long nails prickly on the skin. "I'm a criminal—much less a civilian. And I'll have you know that my powers go beyond those of your average citizen."

"You think that'd make me any more willing to bring you along?"

"Oh I'm sure it would. After all," he smirked, "I'm your greatest ally thus far."

"I'm pretty sure that title goes to the FBI. Hell maybe even Hattori—"

"It was a figure of speech."

"—Haibara too..." he met Kid's eyes again, falling speechless for just a second before reality made itself clear in the vibrations of his pocket—ringing heard against his side. Mind made up, he reached in his pocket to grab for his phone and shook his head. "The answer's still no, Kid."

Kid's lazy grin made a comeback just as he accepted the call. "It was worth a try anyways, detective."

* * *

Kaito looked down at his work and smiled.

A good amount of duck tape always seemed to do the trick. Although it was one of his less sanitary options—toilet seat bound with little in ways of movement—he'd make sure nobody found the detective at least. He cradled the phone to his ear.

"Kudou-kun we've made plans to search the districts you've mentioned, but are you sure there's nothing else to be done? The note said—"

"I'm fully aware of what the note said inspector, but this is what has to be done," he finished, alternating his voice the bit needed to sound like the sleeping detective in front of him. The man on the other end of the phone swallowed, but seemed to agree. He smiled.

"Alright, we'll begin searching right away."

"Good, I'll update you if I think of anything else."

He hung up the cell, and twisted off another roll of tape to place it cleanly on the detective's mouth. He knew his sleeping gas normally lasted close to two hours, but with this drug prone detective he could never be so sure.

Making sure to look both ways before exiting, Kaito closed the stall door behind him and clicked the lock on the bathroom door as to not be disturbed.

He started on removing the extensions, leaving only his regular set of curls in an even more unruly state than ever, and unzipped his dress. It dropped to the ground in a heap of blue leaving only a thin black corset and all the appropriate feminine undergarments in its wake. He folded everything in a neat pile, pleased at the sparkling silver bra placed on top and similarly left it in the detective's lap.

He exchanged those with the detective's button down, suit jacket, and pants, but left the undershirt and boxers—the detective had to be found in some condition after all and he'd rather it not be without decency. (Not unless he was the one doing the finding).

Lastly he left a kiss on his cheek with the same red lipstick, and a note in his boxers, clicking the stall door in place and locking it from the inside. He stuck an out of order sign on for good measure.

The thief washed the makeup off from his face, smudging the eyeliner just the tiniest bit to narrow his eyes and applied a little more contour to detail his cheekbones. His lashes were already curled with mascara and so he simply thinned them out, separating the clumps for a flawless Shinichi look. Of course, he'd need a lot more gel if that was going to match with his hair. Smoothing his hair down with the finishing touches, he grabbed the shoes the detective had left on the counter, and swung his suit jacket over each arm.

After learning of the story behind it, the note had made itself very clear. The words chosen were unsettling, directed directly at Shinichi as if it was a one sided conversation. Kaito suspected the detective knew the killer because he'd had fronthand experience in talking with this man, Megure had said so himself.

His phone—rather the detective's—rang again, this time from an unknown number. It startled him from his thoughts, and he took his time running a hand through his hair again before putting the phone back towards his ear.

"This is Kudou," he answered.

"And you're exactly the guy I've been waiting to talk to!" A dry toned voice called from the other side. Kaito blanked. "Did you get my note?"

He didn't say anything but the man on other end laughed regardless.

"I'll take that as a yes then. I'm assuming that you've already double checked that Mouri-san is indeed in my possession, so I'm not going to bore you with the details." Kaito heard muffled screaming from the other side (most likely Ran-san if he'd have to hazard a guess). "Instead," he continued, "I'm going to give you an address. You're going to show up alone, and we'll discuss Ran's release, does that sound fair to you."

"The fact that you took her in the first place doesn't sound fair at all, but I'll stand to be a player in your game," he bit back, as calm as he could.

The man laughed on the other end, long and unabashed. "My, my, you seem to be changing character detective. Did something happen while you were gone for four years?"

"I just learned that a face isn't always what you see it to be, Ito-san."

"Clever detective," he said, mocking. Kaito's teeth had started to clench. "But I'm sure anyone could've figured that out if they looked at the survivors from the case. Motive, alibi... that sort of thing, ne?"

"Then you want to be caught."

"I just want my wife back," Ito said quickly, as if it was the easiest thing to say. Kaito imagined he'd had four years to think about it. "But if that can't happen, then I'll get the next best thing. Have a nice day, detective."

The other end of the line went dead, and a ping notified him of an incoming text message—the address. Kaito snuck another glance at the stall before unlocking the door and exiting quietly.

He arrived at the front desk seconds later with a smile as charming as he knew the detective was when he didn't even know it.

"Hello again Mira-chan, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the station's garage, I'm looking for a new set of wheels. A two wheeler preferably."

The secretary blushed and gave him a shy smile of her own. "Four wheels are in parking lot, and bikes should all be in the building beside it. But you've never shown interest in that sort of thing before, Shinichi-kun?" Kaito gave her his best smirk.

"Well, there's a first time for everyone, Mira- _chan_."

He winked and left it at that, leaving a stuttering secretary behind him as he headed off to find himself a police issued motorcycle.

He'd be the one to get her back.


End file.
